Paranoid Mission
by TayteFFN
Summary: Amelia, an agent of Paranoid, has been teleported to Elibe and lost communication with Earth. After helping Lyndis's Legions, she continued to travel with Erk and was commissioned by the Count of Reglay to discover Archsage Athos. Just as Amelia, Erk, and the new band of mercenaries survive an encounter with the Taliver, her little brother back at Earth is becoming suspicious.
1. Paranoid Agent

**A/N: And so you begin the 530-page saga I had written 11 years ago, for FE7 Rekka No Ken.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Paranoid Agent**

 ** _So you're Amelia? Guess we're partners, huh? Well, I'll be seeing you at Elibe. ~ Jack_**

* * *

It started with a visit from this shady guy who wore a suit.

Well, I was at home, watching a girl cross the street outside my window. She was chatting away into a cell phone –– that lucky girl –– while I sat gnawing on my pencil with the worst kind of a math problem on that bright blue piece of paper. I can't say I hate math, but I don't particularly like it either. So I was sitting at my desk like a bump on a log, staring outside the window, dying of boredom while I listened to Avril Lavigne's "My World" on the radio. It was late summer –– and the first day of school. Isn't it wonderful that I had homework on the first day of seventh grade?

Sorry, sorry. I got off track.

Then, at around three, this guy drove in this car and parked by the sidewalk. He got out and strode to my door.

This is what jumped at me when I saw him.

1\. He was bald. (Okay, what's wrong with noticing that first?)

2\. He had this sweet car!

3\. He wore a suit. And he didn't particularly look friendly. FBI agent?

4\. He held a parcel.

He rang the doorbell.

Should I answer it? No. Mom said never open the door when home alone…

But curiosity got the best of me. So I answered the door. And I sorely wish I didn't.

"Are you Amelia Athena Johnson?" he asked when I had opened the door.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"This is for you. See this carefully. And respond quickly." The man had a face you wouldn't think would ever smile, and eyes were hidden by sunglasses. And a big nose. After a solemn nod, he handed me the parcel. Then he quickly turned and strode back with long strides.

"Wait! How do I respond?" I asked. "I don't have your phone number or anything, sir."

"You'll know." The he shut the car door, started up the car and drove away after he shot me a hesitant glance.

I stood at the door for a minute or two, then went inside and locked the door. Setting the parcel at the breakfast table, I grabbed myself a Three Musketeers and checked my watch. Two hours 'til Mom comes back.

I stood at the breakfast table and unwrapped the chocolate bar as I examined the parcel. It was a rectangular cardboard box, and I could easily cup it in my hand. It had a single strap of tape enclosing it, so I used a knife to slit through the tape. Setting back the knife, I opened the box. Inside was a silver cube with a button at the top. Curious, I pressed it.

I don't know what I was thinking. I should have been wary that this thing came from a stranger, and it may be harmful. Of course, I wasn't exactly thinking back then.

The silver cube split almost completely in two, then the separate parts fell against the table. A mechanic whirring was emitted from the device and suddenly ––

There was a screen in midair of a woman, also in shades. She wore her blond hair back in a tight ponytail. Her red lipstick stuck out shockingly against her pale, gaunt face.

"Ah, yes, I've got her." She spoke. I jumped, startled. She wasn't speaking to me. "Took you long enough, Leea." I merely gaped at her, brows cocked and mouth dropping to the floor. "Yes, we know all about you, Amelia. Your mother is Patricia Johnson and father James Johnson. You gained your mother's previous last name for your middle name. You call your younger brother…Wartface? Certainly not my idea of a nice name. You don't mind if I call you by your nickname?" I shook my head, finally gaining the sense to shut my mouth. "Your favorite color is violet, you hate sushi and pumpkin juice. Yes, we know more. Shall I keep reciting?"

"No, thank you." I said, finally taking a bite of my chocolate.

"Good. If you said yes, this would be my answer: I don't have the time to waste reciting useless nonsense. Now then, let's get to business." She took off her shades, revealing shining sapphire eyes. "You are wondering what in the world is going on? You are one of the select few who will work for Paranoid. Paranoid is a group of agents who work together to keep the foundations of the universe from collapsing due to living beings."

Just to make this melodramatic, imagine me with eyes the size of grapefruits.

"Now, Bruce will pick you up tomorrow right after school. He's the guy who gave you that package. Say nothing about this to anyone."

I nod. "Wait…who are you?"

"Mallista. Remember that."

Then the screen blinked off like a TV. I stared at where it was, suspended in air with nothing to hold it. It was holographic. "Wow…" I whispered in awe.

* * *

Mom came home an hour later, and I managed to finish my homework before she got home.

"Any homework?" she asked as she opened the fridge to grab a snack.

"Nope."

"Good." She brushed up her hair a bit. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope."

"Meet any new friends?"

"Nope."

She looked at me with a worried glance. "You feel alright? You usually talk more than that. Aren't you going to fuss or complain about something?"

"Yep and nope."

She shrugged off her wistful look and sat on the couch, turning on a show she watches everyday.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was pondering everything that happened during the afternoon. First some bald guy with a neat car hands me a parcel that turns out to be some hologram projector and I'm supposed to be an agent for Paranoid?

I watched the clock tick away drudgingly slowly at Algebra. I was ahead two grades for math. So I was sitting with ninth graders. Which is sort of scary. Mr. Dash droned on and on about something equals MC squared or something. One minute closer. The boy who sat next to me was busy taking notes. Taking notes, to him, is doodling on the corner of the paper. He was drawing some anime character, it seemed. It looked like something that would pop out of my brother's GBA. Two minutes closer…

* * *

I packed my stuff into my bag and was out the door a second or two before the bell. There was the sleek car. It was a convertible. Awesome. It was dark blue. And totally off the hook. Bruce, with his bald head shining in the sun, was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of a song on the radio. I crossed between the school buses to the car.

"Bruce?" I asked, just to be sure. He nodded, jerking his head, indicating to get in. I did. "Where are we going?"

"Paranoid Headquarters." And with that, we were off.

* * *

It was a pleasant ride with the wind against my face, streaming my long black hair back. I turned down the radio a bit.

"So, Mr. Bruce, what will I do there?"

"You'll see."

I let it pass. "You have kids?" He nodded. "Daughter? No? Son?"

"Two."

"Do they work for…Paranoid?"

He nodded again.

I tried creating more small talk, but Bruce simply turned up the radio. Either he wants to hear the radio or he just doesn't want to hear me. I shrugged it off. We drove through the city and I began to think.

 _Wait, what if this is some trick where these guys are trying to kidnap me? Is this for real? God, I didn't even think about this! I'm so stupid!_

My stomach had been alight with butterflies, but now it felt like a hole had sucked up everything in it. _What am I thinking? Paranoid, a group of agents who protect the universe? My God, this is so fake! But what could I do now? Nothing! I'm in this car going around the city and away from home with this lunatic who thinks I will be of use to save a universe? Pff! I can't even save myself from a pop quiz!_

 _But what if it is for real? Man, that would be so awesome! Am I like a secret agent? Do I get to spy on famous people? Maybe I'll have to get info on the war at the Middle-east? Heck, that would be too cool._

* * *

After worrying and keeping from jumping with excitement, we finally reached a hotel –– Holiday Inn –– and Bruce led me to the second floor to a small cozy room. It reminded me a lot about the Matrix, and how the main character was led to some room like this. There were two armchairs, one that Bruce offered me, and the other where Mallista sat with her legs crossed and her eyes glued to a magazine. She finally let the magazine flutter to the coffee table set between us, took off her glasses (I don't know why she wears them inside), and spoke in her clear voice.

"Yes, yes…just the type of person we need…"

"What type of person?"

"A clever person. You really are progressing in school, aren't you?"

 _Why is she asking me about school?_ "Yes." _I don't see why I didn't think this out completely beforehand. That's not clever…_

"Because we need a clever person right now."

"You can't let a computer handle it?"

"No." Her sapphire eyes flashed at my remark. "That's why we brought you in."

"Why me? There are tons of other people out there you could call on."

"We have our reasons. Just let us do the thinking and you do the doing."

"That isn't exactly considered clever, but since I don't understand the situation, I won't make trouble." I said coolly, watching my words take effect.

"That's a smart girl." Mallista spoke in a very feminine voice. Bruce stood behind my armchair, and I watched Mallista look past me to him. "Now, are you willing to work with us?"

"Do I get paid? Do I miss school?" I eagerly asked.

"You get paid, I can make arrangements for that. But the missions won't be set so you miss school. We want you to be cunning, don't we?"

I didn't care for the way she spoke. "What kind of missions are these?"

"They will be dangerous, no doubt. But we can withdraw you timely so you don't end up dead. There will be trials for you in each. You must overcome them."

"Is there any training?"

"Your training comes from school and what you care to learn. There are different types of missions, but this will suit you. You'll do fine. You just need a brain and guts."

"What kind of dangers?"

"If you get hurt, you will be perfectly normal back here."

"What if I choose not to do this?"

"Then you go back and die of boredom doing math homework again and live a perfectly normal life."

 _Live a perfectly normal life? No way. But this will be dangerous. What the heck, I won't lose my life in this. And I won't get hurt. What have I to lose? I get paid too!_

"Can I check out what kind of mission you would like me to do?"

"No. You must swear an oath of secrecy to us, and tons of other stuff. We can make you pay dearly if you break our rules. But you're a good girl, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't have anything to lose do I?"

"You accept?"

"…Yes."

* * *

They made me swear a stupid oath and stuck something invisible to the naked eye on my arm. Then they can scan my arm so that I'm not a fake and so the 'Teleporter' doesn't send a fake around and can recognize me. This whole thing with saving the universe sounds so childish now. Seriously, I can't believe they make such a fuss over a fake thing!

Well, maybe it's not false…ugh. Whatever. I won't believe anything until I see it with my own eyes…

Then I was taken from that hotel to this other room that was supposedly a closet. Mallista did something in the back and ––

The back wall disappeared! So we climbed around the mops and brooms and buckets cramping the room and into a stairwell that led down. There were pale green lights that would turn on if you were on the stairs, then turn off when you passed by. The stairs were of cement, carpeted in green –– or maybe it looked green in the light. The passage was rather narrow, just enough to let Bruce and his muscle-filled sturdy body through without scraping his shirt against the wall. You can hear the cloth rubbing against the wall; it was irritating. The ceiling was lost in darkness, though I had a feeling it wasn't too high up. And down we went for what felt like hours.

Mallista stopped abruptly in the dim light. To the side, there was a place where you could slide an ID card. The light blinked from red to green in an instant after a she swiped her card. I couldn't see what it looked like in the dim light. The door slid upward, like a gate to a castle. But it was four or five inches of solid metal; there was no way you could get a glimpse of anything through that.

I followed Mallista forward, followed by Bruce.

It was like I stepped into a stadium.

We were standing on a platform overlooking a massive area. There was a lot happening down there. To my right, there was an elevator in which Mallista stood waiting for me. I followed her in and watched through the glass walls as we descended to where all the action was taking place.

There were large screens, probably the size of my bedroom wall, which were observed by at least a handful of people dressed in the white like scientists. And some were speaking into headphones and doing things with computers, typing madly.

"Whoa…" I marveled at all the work occurring. At the far side of the wall, there was a hall lit by the pale green lights again. Many people passed by or came through or went into it from the stadium-room. The flurry of activities filled me with excitement. I gasped as I looked up at the ceiling. It was like a computer screen, the entire thing flashing lights into designs and sometimes showing radar screens too. It showed what went on outside sometimes.

"That isn't the best part," Mallista replied, smirking at her awed expression.

I kept taking everything in, barely able to keep the throbbing amount of excitement from flooding out. My whole body was twitchy and hyper with it, as if I ate a jar of sugar before I got there. The elevator stopped its smooth descent and the doors slid open.

We stepped out, and the loud buzzing of words hit my ears for the first time. It was so weird, how I felt at that place. I felt hyper, excited, anxious, nervous, and I felt like I couldn't breathe or I'd miss something. My eyes were all over the place, taking in everything as the three of us made our way through to the hallway I'd spotted from the elevator. The people here looked completely normal. They ignored us as we passed. And pretty soon, after a final glance back of the immense room with the ceiling probably three floors higher up, we entered the hall. I followed Mallista, who, with her business-like skirt hugging her knees, walked as if she owned this entire thing. Finally, we came to a door, where Mallista swiped her card again. It slid effortlessly and silently into the wall, and we entered another room.

This one was smaller, but it too had a large screen to one wall and two glass cylinders that lay horizontally at opposite the screen. Inside the cylinders lay two figures, and they seemed asleep. There was a complicated array of buttons and levers against the screen, which was attended to by another person. The other person was wearing a helmet-like gear. On the glass right before the person's eyes, there were green figures and writing flashing. The persons hands were moving over the buttons and levers impossibly fast.

"This is one of the teleporter rooms." Mallista spoke. "Here, two people are laid into those cylinders. They are transported to another dimension entirely, and there, they fix any thing that goes wrong. The attendant, the person whose at the desk with all those keys watches over them, so he or she can withdraw the person from the dimension if something were to go wrong.

Your work will be very simple. You won't come to harm. You will be paid. And if you want adventure, you've got it with us. There is nothing to lose here. I'm sure you will like very much to be working with us," Mallista said with a genuine smile. "And I'd be delighted to be working with you. I will be your attendant."

"Why?" I frowned. "What's so special about me?"

"Your mother never told you? Ah, well, I suppose it was for the best. Your grandfather worked here before. He was famous within the colleagues of Paranoid."

"What did he do?"

"He founded it."

I was astounded.

"He designed these machines and then formed an alliance with a rich man. That rich man is now owner of Paranoid. His name is Victor Manny."

"Victor Manny…" I said. "My grandfather really did this? Amazing."

"Yes, then he taught a group of people how to operate them all. And now, Paranoid has three hundred thousand members in thirty-two cities around the world."

"Whoa…"

"I see that it is time for you to leave today. You will return tomorrow."

"How long do these missions take?"

"It might take months in the other dimension, but here only a couple of hours would pass."

"So…it would be a couple of months for me?"

"Yes. Once you're there."

"What if a person gets stuck in the other dimension?"

"I can promise you that wouldn't happen. It never happened before, which was in the last fifty-seven or so years. And we have to give you training."

"With what?"

"The a weapon."

"I'm going to need a gun?"

"No. Perhaps a sword. Or martial arts. You need to know to defend yourself."

Why? Just the thought chilled my blood. How close to death could I get? They told me they would keep me safe…

* * *

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" I asked when she came home and we were alone. Cassiele, my brother, was playing video game downstairs.

"Oh!" She looked at me with pain. "They told you! I told them to stay away, but they –– you didn't agree to work with them, did you?" Her voice trembled as she spoke, blue eyes rimming with tears.

"I…why not?" I asked, alarmed. How stupid could I be! I didn't even ask her about this. I didn't get her permission, never told her anything! How could I keep my own Mom in the dark about something like this?

"Because…things…happen."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, after each mission, it just changes the people who go there. Forever! They…just aren't the same anymore. Your Uncle Max went there." Uncle Max was my mother's younger brother. "And when he came back…he was different. Not as innocent as he used to be. Not like a kid anymore. The way he changed…that's why I didn't tell you anything about this. Or your brother. I didn't want that to happen."

I felt guilt thrumming against my heart. I'd just gone and done something irreversible without knowing anything whatsoever about it. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

The next two months were spent training. I learned a lot of karate, and another martial art that taught me to focus my energy to one part of the body. Gosh, I can never remember the name of it…It was a lot of hard work. My Sensei wasn't very nice. He kept me working until even my eyes dripped with sweat. And let me tell you, that's possible. He was a cruel, merciless man who was all too stern. One wrong movement, one second lost in thoughts, one moment of lost concentration and I am sent flying.

But it paid off very well. My brother, who went to sixth grade and was a full head taller than me, couldn't beat me when we play-fought anymore. Hah! Mom wasn't too happy with it. And when Dad called all the way from Seattle, Washington (my parents are divorced) to Madison, Wisconsin, I told him everything. He was rather proud.

"That's my girl. She's smart, she's tough, and she's out to get you!" was what he had said. Cassiele had no idea what was going on, other than karate lessons. Real long karate lessons. I had homework to do, but I did the small stuff (like a page of work for each subject) at school during lunch. The tests were too easy. I was accelerating in P.E. That is a miracle. Earlier on, I was rather…say, fat. Now, I was slender, and it felt great. People often noticed scars or bruises on my arms or legs and they wouldn't ask. They knew about my karate. My friends were astonished at this new…whatever they call it.

Then, Sensei moved on to teach me how to defend myself with a long stick. I can never remember what he says. But the movements are easy. I remember when to pull out which one. I just can't remember their names.

We were sparring intensely (for me) the day Mallista said I should begin my mission. She said I was going to a place called Elibe. And I smiled. I couldn't wait.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mallista asked.

"I…I think so," I replied nervously. I lay back in the teleporter, which was one of the cylinder things.

"Remember, in case of emergency, you can always use your E-CUB to contact me." Mallista began tapping away again at the desk. I saw on the screen that the radar was searching for Elibe.

"Elibe: found. Search is complete," chimed the screen. "Set at five minutes to launch." Then, 5:00 appeared on the screen and began a count down.

"You've got your staff and sword already transported there. You'll be fine, Leea," Mallista assured me. "You'll have a partner on this mission too. He should be here by now. Jack's always late."

As if on cue, Bruce came in, followed by a boy a bit older than me. The blond hair hung to his head and framed his face in a way.

"Jack! What took you?" Mallista scolded.

"Hey, I gotta get everything set, don't I? Can't forget anything at the last minute," he said. He came up to my teleporter and looked at me through the glass that slid over me. "So you're Amelia?" I saw him smirk. "Guess we're partners, huh? Well, I'll be seeing you at Elibe." His hazel eyes were taunting as he left with a wink. I stuck out my tongue at him. He saw it and smirked back again. "I'm ready to go," he said to Mallista.

"I'd know you're ready if you were in the teleporter already. Now get!" she replied without half as much patience as she had with me.

Jack climbed into his teleporter and disappeared from my view when he lay himself down. Bruce came up to the gap between the teleporters, where there was a button on the wall that activated the teleporters. The timer read 1:25.

"Amelia, you be careful. And listen to Jack. He'll help you through this mission," Bruce said to me. It was the first time he actually talked to me instead of replying. Then, turning his head to Jack, "And you behave, son. Or else you'll get it when you get back home."

"Don't worry, dad! Why would I misbehave on such an important mission?" Jack answered. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. I have to have this guy for my partner? And that will be for months? Just my luck.

"Ten…Nine…" The timer began to count down.

Oh, God. I'm getting scared now! Perfect.

"Six…Five…Four…"

"Good luck!" Mallista said, then turned back at the screen.

"Two…One…" I saw Bruce press the button while I heard the screen chime again. "Initiating teleport for...Jack Paulson and new member…Amelia Athena Johnson."

Then all went black.

* * *

"Are you awake?" asked a voice.

I snapped open my eyes and shot up. I was in something like a hut, it seemed. A woman with green hair (Yes. Green hair.) spoke to me. She had matching eyes and was taller than me. She wore clothes of a tribeswoman.

"I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

"Of course I can remember my name. It's Amelia."

"Your name is Amelia? What an odd sounding name. But pay me no mind. It is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveler," she continued. I looked at what I was wearing. I had a green robe over a plain and comfortable green outfit. I saw two pairs of boots by the door; one must be mine.

"What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?" Lyn asked.

Sacae Plains…aha! That was north of Bern.. Mallista told me that I was a strategist who is trying to hone her skills by traveling and…

Before I can answer, a racket outside was brought to Lyn's attention.

"Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Amelia, you wait for me here."

And she was swept outside before I could reply. I observed the hut I was in. there was a cabinet of pots and chest lay atop wooden boxes. There were curtains draped all around the place, and the roof was a thatched dome. Seems like a place Native Americans might fancy. Not that I had a problem with it.

Lyn returned to the hut wide-eyed. "Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning to raid the local villages! I…I must stop them!" she said to me. I stood up from my sitting position on the floor and stretched a bit, then staggered dizzily for a couple of seconds. "If that's all of them," Lyn said, eyeing me carefully, "then I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Amelia."

When I finally had my balance in check, I said, "But I can help!"

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" asked Lyn, rather surprised.

"Yes. Well, no. But I'm a tactician. Well, a sort of strategist." I said, scratching my head uncertainly.

"So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession…but…Very well. We'll go together." With that, she left and strode through the field with me following. There was a light breeze that sent waves through the grass. The sky was an azure sea filled with strips of clouds here and there. Something was buzzing in m ear. I felt around my ear and found a small earpiece in my right ear.

"Leea, could you hear me?" Mallista's voice rang through it.

Lyn was several paces away from me. I whispered back, "Yes."

"Good. Now I have to teach you how to do this. Have Lyn go as far through the field as you can, so that the bandit sees her."

"Over here! If you want to help, Amelia, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me," Lyn said over her shoulder. "I need to be closer to the enemy."

"Let's go get that bandit over there!" I said, pointing to the one that was standing lamely about in the sea of grass. Lyn nodded, and then we hastened across.

"Yes, this should be close enough."

The bandit spotted us and began to run toward us, an axe rose high above his head. He was swifter than I expected, and the axe wasn't a very pretty sight.

"Uh-oh! That bandit's spotted me! Let's close in and attack!"

Soon, he was upon Lyn and me. Lyn swiftly dodged the harsh blade and unsheathed a slim but sturdy sword. In a moment, the sword was sticking out from the bandit's side. The bandit cried out in anguish and countered with a swing at Lyn's side. The axe bit into her right arm, but thankfully, that wasn't her sword arm. She sent the sword into the bandit's skull and the bandit fell, blood pooling around him.

Lyn pulled out her sword with a bit of a difficulty. Her right arm bled profusely. I watched, fearfully. What will happen to her arm?

"Victory!" she gasped. "But I've been injured. I have need of a vulnerary." Her breathing was shallow, and she was a bit pale.

"There's another bandit over by the ger to the west," she said, her breathing shallow. At my baffled expression, she said, "You don't know what a ger is? It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these."

We made our way north, then stopped again. "Hmm…I would do well to use this time to administer a little first aid. I'm carrying a couple of vulneraries in my satchel. They should heal me up. Would you get one for me?" Lyn said, glancing at her wound. I opened the satchel she carried at her hip and took out a bottle wrapped in an animal skin and handed it to her. I knew it was a vulnerary, considering it was the only thing inside. Upon taking a sip, Lyn's wound began to vanish, replaced by new skin that was unscarred and good as new.

"Thank you, Amelia. Now, let's go get that brigand over by the ger."

I nodded, and we were off again. I began to wonder where Jack was. "Lyn, did you find someone else near me?" She shook her head. Great, I'm alone.

The bandit caught sight of us now. "Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" He was a blond man with a bandana.

Lyn ignored him, whizzing through the air. She struck him with the bloody blade in the arm, tearing it. Batta (what kind of a name is that?) slashed with his axe at Lyn, who couldn't parry now, catching her leg and slicing away, leaving a deep gash.

"Whew! He's tough! It all comes down to the next blow! Amelia, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!" she said, gasping sharply when she tried to move her leg.

I won't stand here and do nothing! I rushed up to Batta, ducked a blow to the head and kicked at his arm, sending the axe away when he tried to counter.

"Lyn! Finish him!" I cried, nimbly dodging a huge fist. I saw Lyn's surprised face nod. Suddenly, she split into three different figures. She disappeared.

Holy crap! There are five Lyns attacking this guy!

"What? How…How did you ––

I watched in awe as the enemy fell to the ground, horribly carved into pieces. Lyn stood to catch her breath for a moment. "Whew! That was close! I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you. I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive…Strong enough that no one can defeat me…"

"That…was too cool!" I replied with a smile. I checked the bandana on the dead guy's head. "You don't mind if I take this, do you?" I asked, showing her it. She gave me an odd look, but shook her head. "Come on, we have to get that leg of yours fixed."

* * *

 **Currently re-uploading fanfics. This one is complete. :) Please review to let me know which stories to update faster!**


	2. Prophecy Of Sorts

**Chapter 2:**

 **Prophecy Of Sorts**

 ** _I don't know you. So all I could do is wait and find out. ~ Kent_**

* * *

"Good morning, Amelia! Are you awake yet? That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you. Say Amelia, I want to talk to you about something. You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?" Lyn greeted me with a smiling face.

I sat up, feeling too hot for the blanket I had. It took me a while to register everything Lyn had said as I looked around the little hut of hers, painted with designs on the poles –– definitely a nomadic people, hers was.

"If it's okay with your parents…" I said with a shrug.

"What? You want me to get permission from my parents?" Looking away with a somber face, she said, "My mother and father…died six months ago. My people –– the Lorca –– they don't…I'm the last of the tribe. Bandits attacked, and…they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was a chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and the tribe's old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." She sniffed. "I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long…"

"I…I'm sorry, Lyn."

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears." She stayed silent for a couple of moments.

"If it makes you feel better…my father sort of abandoned my family. So I know how it feels like…sort of…" I said. My head hung low as I thought back to the raging fight my mother had with him before sending him out of the house.

"Thank you. I feel better now," said Lyn. That was sort of quick. "Amelia, I want –– I must become stronger so I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Amelia, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

"Okay! But I'm not the formal type, so don't expect anything much from me."

"You will!" Lyn's face was beaming again. "That's wonderful! Oh, thank you! Thank you! We'll be better off working together; I know it! You'll be my master strategist and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it. Right?"

I laughed. I had never seen her so eager. Then again, I hadn't known her for long. "Of course we can! But as you can see, I'm younger than you. Will it not look odd that a thirteen year old is out and about like this?"

"Thirteen! You look plenty older to me!" Lyn said, shocked.

"Yes, well I'm sure that's true. Lots of people make that mistake. Are you still willing to do this?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Amelia! Over here!" Lyn cried to me. I swiftly strode to her, nearly tripping on a cat as I managed my way through a bustling city road. There was such a racket of noise as I never heard at Earth. Too many voices talking at once, too many dogs barking, too many cats yowling, too much, too much, too much to stay caught up with. "This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey."

Before I could reply, a voice called, "Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

"Hm?" Lyn turned around in time to see a soldier in green armor and on a cantering horse approach us. He stopped only a little short of Lyn.

"Lyn, I don't like this guy…" I whispered as I stood behind her, dwarfed in her shadow.

"Wait, O fair and beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name, or better yet, your company?" he said, a cocky smile on his face. He ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"I'd be more than happy to leave," I said uncomfortably. Lyn nodded to me. The soldier moved his head and spotted me, and gave me a skirting smile. I blew my hair up, annoyed.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that speak so freely to a stranger?" asked Lyn.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't that be 'home of callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn shot back. I snickered.

I stood confused. What was canton? And callow? I did not fully understand what the two had said, but I could guess.

"Ooh, you're even lovelier when you're cruel."

"Let's go, Amelia. I've nothing more to say." Lyn said, brows furrowed into a frown. She turned around, to find me not there. She looked around.

"Wait! Please…" said the knight, in the middle of dismounting.

I was behind the knight's horse. I gave the horse a mighty punch and shouted, "Giddy up!"

And off the horse bolted, right into the crowd. People sided a tad bit too late, and I heard curses fly. The knight was nearly flung off the horse as that happened. I stood back and watched, laughing until my sides ached.

"Let's go," Lyn said. She too was laughing as she took hold of my wrist and led me away.

I glanced back to see a knight in red armor, standing out from the crowd due to being on his steed, glare back at me. I merely gave him a mischievous smile and a wink as the green knight finally regained control of his horse.

It wasn't long before I was checking my pack again for all the supplies. Then I swung it onto my back, adjusted my bandana under my strands of black hair. Impatiently, I tapped my boot as I watched the green knight conversing with the red knight. Lyn stood with her hands on her hips.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" said the red knight, unaware of Lyn and me behind him.

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?"

"If your manners were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

"I know that," Sain replied. "But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do you know of courtesy?!"

I snickered, watching the two bicker. The red knight turned his head.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road." Lyn said. It was true. They just happened to be standing at the exit of the village. And we just happened to want to get out. "If you would be so kind as to move your horses…"

"Of course." Kent moved his horse. "My apologies…"

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable."

"Hm? Pardon me, but…I feel we've met before." Kent studied Lyn. I cocked a brow. What now?

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Sain cried out. Ugh! Men.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Amelia! I'm out of patience!"

"About time you all stopped bickering away anyway," I shrugged, passing her. I was into the field within a moment.

"Wait, please! It's not like that!" Kent called after us. I signaled a goodbye and we were back into the fields of grass that sprawled as far as the eye could see.

We went on walking, chatting cheerfully as we strode through the grassy plains that lay ahead of us. The sun was climbing high into the sky soon.

"Tell me about where you come from," Lyn insisted.

"You won't believe a word if I did say anything about them. Please, let's not talk about me."

"Hm? If you would rather not…"

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"Lucky. My brother, Cassiele, is so annoying. He would never listen to me. Lyn? What are you looking at?"

"Run! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town? No. These men are out for blood!" I glanced to where she had pointed, where several crazed men with axes were running towards us. It wasn't long before I was running after Lyn, feet pounding through the grass as my heart did. What in the world was I doing out here? I'm only thirteen! I can't die yet! Wait…Mallista's watching me so I shouldn't have trouble…

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of us. He had a scar and graying hair. Lyn stopped and I bumped into her, breathing hard. I never ran like that before.

"Heh heh heh! Aren't you a pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" he spoke.

"What did you call me? Who are you?" asked Lyn, more than simply startled.

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold…Ah, well…Time to die, darlin'! Com'n out, boys!"

"Oh, no! There are more than I can handle!" Lyn cried, panicky as she took out her sword. I stared out at the cluster of brigands facing us and behind us, heart sinking further into fear. "But…I'll not give up!"

"I can help too. I'll fight. But the sort of fighting I know is more for self defense…" I muttered.

"Hey! There she is!" cried a familiar voice.

"Huh?" the bandit and I said in unison while Lyn said "What?"

"Whew! Finally caught up…" Sain brought his horse to an abrupt halt beside me. I looked to see where we were –– we were only a little ways from the town again. If we'd run that fast, we could have made such progress! The red knight was riding hard towards us.

"Hold! You there! What is your business?" Sain addressed the brigand. "Such numbers against a girl? Cowards! Every one of you!"

"Hello! There are two girls here!" I said. Everyone looked at me for a moment. Then, pointing a Lyn, I said, "But she's the one they're after."

Lyn spoke, "You! You're from ––

"We can discuss that later," cut in Kent as he finally caught up to us. "It seems these ruffians mean to do you harm. If they want a fight, let them look to me!"

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" said Sain.

"No! This if my fight! Stay out of my way!" Lyn said.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing…" Sain replied.

"Something straight actually came out of that mouth for once," I said, shrugging.

"I have a solution. You there," Kent said, looking directly at me. It gave me the chills. "Command us."

"Who me?" I asked.

With a nod, Kent said, "I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?"

I shrugged.

"Yes, it is. Amelia and I will lead. Let's go," said Lyn with a nod.

"Good morning, Amelia! Are you awake yet? That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you. Say Amelia, I want to talk to you about something. You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?" Lyn greeted me with a smiling face.

I sat up, feeling too hot for the blanket I had. It took me a while to register everything Lyn had said as I looked around the little hut of hers, painted with designs on the poles –– definitely a nomadic people, hers was.

"If it's okay with your parents…" I said with a shrug.

"What? You want me to get permission from my parents?" Looking away with a somber face, she said, "My mother and father…died six months ago. My people –– the Lorca –– they don't…I'm the last of the tribe. Bandits attacked, and…they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was a chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and the tribe's old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." She sniffed. "I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long…"

"I…I'm sorry, Lyn."

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears." She stayed silent for a couple of moments.

"If it makes you feel better…my father sort of abandoned my family. So I know how it feels like…sort of…" I said. My head hung low as I thought back to the raging fight my mother had with him before sending him out of the house.

"Thank you. I feel better now," said Lyn. That was sort of quick. "Amelia, I want –– I must become stronger so I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Amelia, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

"Okay! But I'm not the formal type, so don't expect anything much from me."

"You will!" Lyn's face was beaming again. "That's wonderful! Oh, thank you! Thank you! We'll be better off working together; I know it! You'll be my master strategist and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it. Right?"

I laughed. I had never seen her so eager. Then again, I hadn't known her for long. "Of course we can! But as you can see, I'm younger than you. Will it not look odd that a thirteen year old is out and about like this?"

"Thirteen! You look plenty older to me!" Lyn said, shocked.

"Yes, well I'm sure that's true. Lots of people make that mistake. Are you still willing to do this?"

"Of course!"

"Amelia! Over here!" Lyn cried to me. I swiftly strode to her, nearly tripping on a cat as I managed my way through a bustling city road. There was such a racket of noise as I never heard at Earth. Too many voices talking at once, too many dogs barking, too many cats yowling, too much, too much, too much to stay caught up with. "This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey."

Before I could reply, a voice called, "Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

"Hm?" Lyn turned around in time to see a soldier in green armor and on a cantering horse approach us. He stopped only a little short of Lyn.

"Lyn, I don't like this guy…" I whispered as I stood behind her, dwarfed in her shadow.

"Wait, O fair and beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name, or better yet, your company?" he said, a cocky smile on his face. He ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"I'd be more than happy to leave," I said uncomfortably. Lyn nodded to me. The soldier moved his head and spotted me, and gave me a skirting smile. I blew my hair up, annoyed.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that speak so freely to a stranger?" asked Lyn.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't that be 'home of callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn shot back. I snickered.

I stood confused. What was canton? And callow? I did not fully understand what the two had said, but I could guess.

"Ooh, you're even lovelier when you're cruel."

"Let's go, Amelia. I've nothing more to say." Lyn said, brows furrowed into a frown. She turned around, to find me not there. She looked around.

"Wait! Please…" said the knight, in the middle of dismounting.

I was behind the knight's horse. I gave the horse a mighty punch and shouted, "Giddy up!"

And off the horse bolted, right into the crowd. People sided a tad bit too late, and I heard curses fly. The knight was nearly flung off the horse as that happened. I stood back and watched, laughing until my sides ached.

"Let's go," Lyn said. She too was laughing as she took hold of my wrist and led me away.

I glanced back to see a knight in red armor, standing out from the crowd due to being on his steed, glare back at me. I merely gave him a mischievous smile and a wink as the green knight finally regained control of his horse.

It wasn't long before I was checking my pack again for all the supplies. Then I swung it onto my back, adjusted my bandana under my strands of black hair. Impatiently, I tapped my boot as I watched the green knight conversing with the red knight. Lyn stood with her hands on her hips.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" said the red knight, unaware of Lyn and me behind him.

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?"

"If your manners were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

"I know that," Sain replied. "But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do you know of courtesy?!"

I snickered, watching the two bicker. The red knight turned his head.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road." Lyn said. It was true. They just happened to be standing at the exit of the village. And we just happened to want to get out. "If you would be so kind as to move your horses…"

"Of course." Kent moved his horse. "My apologies…"

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable."

"Hm? Pardon me, but…I feel we've met before." Kent studied Lyn. I cocked a brow. What now?

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Sain cried out. Ugh! Men.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Amelia! I'm out of patience!"

"About time you all stopped bickering away anyway," I shrugged, passing her. I was into the field within a moment.

"Wait, please! It's not like that!" Kent called after us. I signaled a goodbye and we were back into the fields of grass that sprawled as far as the eye could see.

We went on walking, chatting cheerfully as we strode through the grassy plains that lay ahead of us. The sun was climbing high into the sky soon.

"Tell me about where you come from," Lyn insisted.

"You won't believe a word if I did say anything about them. Please, let's not talk about me."

"Hm? If you would rather not…"

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"Lucky. My brother, Cassiele, is so annoying. He would never listen to me. Lyn? What are you looking at?"

"Run! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town? No. These men are out for blood!" I glanced to where she had pointed, where several crazed men with axes were running towards us. It wasn't long before I was running after Lyn, feet pounding through the grass as my heart did. What in the world was I doing out here? I'm only thirteen! I can't die yet! Wait…Mallista's watching me so I shouldn't have trouble…

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of us. He had a scar and graying hair. Lyn stopped and I bumped into her, breathing hard. I never ran like that before.

"Heh heh heh! Aren't you a pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" he spoke.

"What did you call me? Who are you?" asked Lyn, more than simply startled.

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold…Ah, well…Time to die, darlin'! Com'n out, boys!"

"Oh, no! There are more than I can handle!" Lyn cried, panicky as she took out her sword. I stared out at the cluster of brigands facing us and behind us, heart sinking further into fear. "But…I'll not give up!"

"I can help too. I'll fight. But the sort of fighting I know is more for self defense…" I muttered.

"Hey! There she is!" cried a familiar voice.

"Huh?" the bandit and I said in unison while Lyn said "What?"

"Whew! Finally caught up…" Sain brought his horse to an abrupt halt beside me. I looked to see where we were –– we were only a little ways from the town again. If we'd run that fast, we could have made such progress! The red knight was riding hard towards us.

"Hold! You there! What is your business?" Sain addressed the brigand. "Such numbers against a girl? Cowards! Every one of you!"

"Hello! There are two girls here!" I said. Everyone looked at me for a moment. Then, pointing a Lyn, I said, "But she's the one they're after."

Lyn spoke, "You! You're from ––

"We can discuss that later," cut in Kent as he finally caught up to us. "It seems these ruffians mean to do you harm. If they want a fight, let them look to me!"

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" said Sain.

"No! This if my fight! Stay out of my way!" Lyn said.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing…" Sain replied.

"Something straight actually came out of that mouth for once," I said, shrugging.

"I have a solution. You there," Kent said, looking directly at me. It gave me the chills. "Command us."

"Who me?" I asked.

With a nod, Kent said, "I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?"

I shrugged.

"Yes, it is. Amelia and I will lead. Let's go," said Lyn with a nod.

* * *

"Amelia, hold a moment and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey," Lyn said as she stared to the east where the sun was making an effort to climb into the sky.

"Oh! How quaint!" Sain butted in, hearing in on our conversation.

"The teachings of St. Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed," Kent said. I looked blankly from one to the other. All I know is Jesus, Allah, Athena and some of the rest of the Greek mythical figures. And I hated when they ignored me like this, not that I had anything worth saying.

Brushing away my black hair that slapped at my face due to the wind, I watched as a woman scurried to us. A sharp sting in my right eye erupted, and I carefully plucked whatever got into my jade eye off. I glanced at my hands, filthy of dirt and not as pale as it once was. When I get home, I'll take a good long bath. No matter how long Mom complains.

"I beg your pardon milady," began the worried woman I saw. "Are you headed east? To the altar?"

"Yes. We are indeed," said Lyn.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there! I saw a band of ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

"The Mani Katti…They're going to steal it?" Her mood took a vicious turn. "I cannot allow this to happen!"

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" the woman pleaded before running south to a group of houses.

"Lyndis, what are you planning?" Sain asked. I jumped off of Kent's horse, gently patting it afterward.

"If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare," Kent said.

"You're right. Say, Amelia, there are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go there and question the residents."

I shrugged. I sent Kent to the southern-most house, Sain to the eastern one, and Lyn to the north-western one.

"Anything of use?" I asked.

Kent shook his head. "The Mani Katti awaits its owner. That's what the girl there told me."

"Mountains are good places to hide if you can traverse it. Evidently, horses can't," Sain said.

"There is a wall that is cracked! We might break it down and open it!" cried Lyn.

"Then let's go. We can't sit here and babble like this," I said.

The other three nodded. "What are our orders?" asked Sain.

"I need to get closer and see what the place is like first," I answered.

Hurrying through the fields of grass, we watched the altar get larger and larger. Eventually, I was close enough to easily spot the wall nearly breaking under its own weight. "Sain, take care of that bandit up north. Kent, take down the wall. Lyn, you go down there and beat the crap out of those two," I said, pointing to two ruffians at the southern hills. They immediately set to work. I love being in command like this.

* * *

Kent tore down the wall as Sain waited for him. The horses backed away when the rocks tumbled down and gave away. Past the wall, Kent saw a ruffian charge at him. he was regretting using a lance to bring the wall down. In a flash, Sain was on the ruffian, his sword flashing crimson with blood. Chopping off the ruffian's head, Sain had his horse pick through the ruins and into the altar. Kent followed, nodding in thanks to Sain.

"Just attending to duty, my boon companion!" he replied with a smile.

I watched them, nodding in acknowledgement. "You two take care of whoever's inside," I shouted. I turned to make my way to Lyn, who was crossing the hills confidently, only to stop when a stray shadow moved past the walls. I froze, wondering what it was. There was no one watching me now…Lyn's faring fine. It won't hurt to find out what it was.

I strode sneakily to the wall and looked past. Nothing. Shaking my head, I came upon Lyn and watched her take down the last brigand.

* * *

"Ah, your clothing…Are you of the Lorca tribe?" asked the priest when we freed him.

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

"And the sword. Is it safe?"

"Yes. I have sealed the sword safely away."

They continued to speak as I silently left them. No one noticed. I guess being almost invisible has its advantages. I walked back to the wall. Past it, the field lay stretching beyond the horizon. I sat myself beside the wall and watched the waves of the grass. It's so calm here. The air is fresh, clean, not tinged with the gas from the cars and such. I breathed it in, filling my lungs with the smell of grass. It smelled different, not at all the way the lawn smells after it is mowed. The hallways in the library back home were always clean, you can tell from the way it sharply enters your nose. Here, it is different…

I lay back against the walls and let myself drift into thoughts, thoughts about home…

* * *

"Amelia! Look at it Amelia…This is the Mani Katti. This is… my sword…I must care for it well…" Lyn cried, delightedly. Her eyes seemed rather far away as she had them glazed on the blade. I nodded.

* * *

"A blossom blooms in the shadows of a ferocious tree! What are you doing here?" asked Sain, approaching me the fourth day we began traveling to Bern's range of mountains. The darkness swallowed the sun, leaving night to gape upon us as we camped.

"Nothing…" I said, still lost in the thoughts of returning home. Seems like he gave up on Lyn. Darn it.

"Then may I accompany you in doing…nothing?"

"What do you want?" I asked. Under the shadow of the tree, I knew he couldn't see my face. But how did he know I was here then?

The fire sputtered as Kent added more wood to it. Lyn was still staring at her sword, her look far away.

"I want nothing more then to be blessed by your company, if only for a bit."

"You have a way with words. Fine, but sit right where you stand. I don't need you any closer."

"My thanks. Lyn has told me a lot about you. But she never tells anything about your past. Would you care to share it with me?" Sain asked eagerly. His face was in shadow; he was facing away from the fire. But I could see that his comic smile was not there. I shook my head. "Why? Is it tragic? I would not bother you then."

"You wouldn't understand. There is only one person in all of Elibe, but I don't know where he is…I wonder what he's doing now…" I stayed silent after that, thinking of Jack's smirking face. "And I'm not sure I want to meet him again…"

"I will not bother you with your past then. It just bothers me at how your beautiful face would be so troubled at times. The way you look past the fields, like you aren't even with us…"

"Thank you for your concern…but I don't need help. Please don't bring up this topic again."

Sain's figure nodded.

"And another thing. Don't try flirting with me."

This time he stayed silent, head bowed disappointedly.

"Now, could you leave me alone? I would like it…" I said, trying to make my voice apologetic.

"Yes, milady."

He left without another word, his expression not at all mindful, but curious.

* * *

"Lady Amelia," Kent said as I wandered past the trees. "Where do you go?"

I shrugged. It was the seventh day to the mountains, and still, I couldn't find anything but home to occupy my mind.

"Might I join you?" he asked courteously bowing first.

I shrugged. "Why did you bow like that? You don't need to do that. And call me Leea."

"Leea," he said. I continued to tramp through the forestry.

"Kent, you wanted to know why I can't get back home…I was sent here with a mission. Something around saving the world? Pff. Nobody would believe that. But until I do that, I can't go home. I don't know what will happen, but something bad. Real bad. And I don't know when, how, where –– nothing! So you would understand my frustration at it. I don't know how to get home…" Everything spilled out before I could recall it. "Does that sound insane? I would understand if you thought so…"

I could feel Kent's intense eyes boring into my back. He was silent, still following me. I looked out into the darkness, and back to the shining speck. The fire burned brightly this time. Silence filled the forest, broken by the occasional hoot or rustle of a bush.

"I believe you."

The sudden words startled me at first, but filled me with relief. I found I was holding my breath the entire time. "Why? Why do you believe something that can be so farfetched?"

"I trust you. And I have heard of prophecies foretelling destruction."

I stopped for a moment. "Would you believe it if Sain said this?"

He was silent as he stood behind me. "He wouldn't say this. I know him. But…I don't know you. So all I could do is wait and find out."

* * *

 **A/N: Ayyooooo! Well, I'm glad you're still reading. ;) Dear lords, I was so committed to writing fanfiction of this game, I used to write out the script before scripts appeared on GameFAQS. Hah! People don't even write scripts out anymore, do they? It's all on Youtube!**

 **Dear gods...I didn't anticipate saying "Back in my day" this early in life! I'm not even 24, dammit!**

 **Well, anyways, thanks for following, puffintpuffinty and TwinsMadness!**

 **R &R! And have fun. ;)**


	3. Blackout

**Chapter 3**

 **Blackout**

 _ **What if Serra and Erk were spies? You and your loose tongue could easily have played everyone into a trap! ~ Amelia.**_

* * *

"This place…It's…" Lyn began upon seeing the ruins of a village. There were bodies lying all over the place, eyes wide in fear –– like it was frozen in time that way. Feeling sick, I saw the collapsed houses, some still burning, smoke still rising in strands and disappearing into the sky.

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't the marquess do anything to help?" asked Sain, a rare somber light in his russet eyes.

"Taliver Mountain is home to a group of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain," Lyn replied. Looking down with overcast eyes, she continued. "My people were…The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me." Then, a fiery spark blared in her eyes as she looked us all straight in the eye. "They're soulless beasts. I'll never forgive them. Never."

"Lyndis…" I had never seen Sain so…unhappy. Kent was quiet.

"I am not running away. I'll be back someday…I'll be stronger…I'll break their swords beneath me like twigs under a stallions hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

"When the time comes, bring me with you."

"Sain," Lyn softened.

"Don't forget me, either."

"Kent."

"If you want to do some whooping, I'll be there before you can say supercalifragi-isticexpialidocious," I added.

"Oh! You two, Amelia?" she asked, giving me an odd glance, but thankful anyways. "I…You're…thank you."

"No need. My pleasure," I said, waving it off. A loud shout rose, followed by nervous neighing. We rushed towards the sound. There was a horse with wings nervously stepping back, the rider stuttering miserably at two men.

"What's this? Be on your guard, Lyndis. There seems to be some sort of commotion over here," said Kent. Lyn, however, rushed past him.

"That…that's a pegasus. Could it be?" she wondered aloud. Stepping closer to them to get a closer view, she called out. "Florina? Is that you, Florina?"

"Ah! Lyn?" the orchid-haired rider looked past the men with signs of relief.

"Florina! What are you doing in such a place as this?" asked Lyn. The men who were talking to Florina looked between the two blankly.

"Lyn! Is it really you? I…I…I…" Florina stuttered before her eyes brimmed with uncontrollable tears.

"Come now, don't cry!" Lyn said comfortingly, embracing the poor girl.

"I'm sorry," Florina sniffed, wiping her tears.

"Are you acquaintances?" asked Kent, recovering.

"She is my friend. This is Florina, a knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men," explained Lyn.

She couldn't have said something even more obvious than that. Florina was shrinking away from Kent.

"Tell me, Florina," Lyn said to her. "What happened here?"

"Well…um…When I heard that you had left…I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village…I flew down to ask if there was news of you. I didn't see these two and…well…" Florina looked with fear at the two men. One had a bandana and the other had hair that could have been a helmet if it were metal.

"Did your pegasus land on them?"

"Well, I…A little…" Florina reminded me of a little kid who was trying to hide a cookie they stole from a cookie jar.

"Aha! You heard her!" said helmet-face. "She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologize, Florina?" asked Lyn.

"Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen…"

"Don't cry. It's alright."

"Lyn…"

"Listen. She's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass?" asked Lyn, her tone angry now. "You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"No chance!" said the man with the bandana. "She goes with us –– by force if need be!" The two disappeared from view, but we could hear him call out. "C'mon out now, boys. The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!"

Alarmed, Lyn turned to me. "Amelia, we've got to fight back!"

"Lyn…I…" Florina hesitated, looking at me.

"You're a pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?" asked Lyn intently.

Florina was silent for a moment. That moment took so long I thought she would say no. "Yes!" Florina cried with sudden enthusiasm. It startled me.

"Listen, Amelia. We're facing bandits," said Lyn.

"As always…" I muttered.

"They are underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here. Are you ready?"

"I swear this is a pointless, time-wasting battle. Stupid bandits…"

"The layout around here might make it difficult to fight. The same holds true for our foe, too. If we use these walls just so, they may ensure our victory."

"Lyn, who's that?" asked Florina, finally not stuttering for once.

"This is Amelia. She's still an apprentice, but she's my tactician," Lyn said proudly.

"Oh, I see…Well, Amelia. I'm pleased to meet you."

I nodded respectfully. Then, turning to Lyn, "Let's get this over with. Lyn, go warn the village. Florina, go to the village past these mountains. If you see archers or men using axes, don't get too close to them. Make sure they can't attack you. Take down swordsmen." The two left. Turning to the knights, "I'm coming with you. Sain, take down that archer. Use your sword, just in case. Kent, follow him." They were off upon my words. The archer survived. I rushed to them.

"Amelia! He will help us!" hollered Lyn from the village as a man in a blue shirt stepped out with a bow.

"Good. You there! Introductions later! Take down the archer past the wall!" I called. My voice is getting hoarse from this. The man nodded and shot an arrow with surprising agility. The archer was down. "Lyn, you'll come here too."

Florina flew back over the wall. "There is a brigand at the other side of that wall!" she warned.

I watched some axe men approach the gap between the wall. An enemy archer shot at Sain, leaving a small wound. Nothing serious.

"Kent! Take down that archer with your lance! Sain, in front of him with your sword! Get the brigands!" I said. "Archer person, take down the brigand the pegasus rider's talking about."

Kent missed the archer the second time he charged. Sain couldn't get closer to the brigands. The archer arrow was true and clean. Lyn finally caught up with us.

The archer moved away and around the wall. An arrow flew down from the other side and hit Kent, glancing off of his leg. But it could be taken care of later.

"Kent! Hold back! Let Sain get the brigands! Archer person! Forget the brigand and get the archer! Kent, take down the swordsman after Sain's finished. Lyn, stay here. We'll wait."

Our archer took down their archer in a snap. Sain charged past the brigands and brought them down pitifully easily. Kent pressed on to the swordsman, who was soon as alive as a rock. We passed through the ruined village again, from where the archer let his arrows fly true at the leader. The leader had said something, but I was too far to hear. Lyn finished him with general ease. I was close enough now to hear part of it.

"My brothers…the Ganelon bandits…will not let this stand!" he said. Then he died.

* * *

"That's finally taken care of!" Lyn said as we returned to the village the archer came from.

"Lyn!" Florina said, catching up with us. Everyone but the archer moved away from Lyn, taking caution that the pegasus might land on them. The archer didn't know that, but he wasn't trampled.

"Florina! Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous…" said Lyn.

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?"

"Yes. You join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

"Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and…"

"You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you."

"Me?"

"Listen. Most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

"I know, I know. It's just…I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just work it out, somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just…give up…"

"Nonsense!" I said, shaking my head.

"Florina, don't cry!" Lyn said.

"Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!"

"Hm?" Lyn was practically pushed away by Sain. From the way Florina backed away, I could tell she needed Lyn by her side if she would do any talking to men.

"Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!" he said, his cocky smile on his face again.

"Sain!" warned Kent.

"You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance!"

"Wait! Did you just include me?" asked the archer.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Sain, this is no joking matter!" said Kent. Sain seemed to get closer to Florina, and she kept cowering even further behind Lyn.

I went up to Sain and punched him lightly in the stomach. He bent over, and then up again, saying, "Hey! Not that hard!"

"Shame on you. You're too blind to see you're scaring her," I said. He looked at me with a hurt expression.

"Lyndis? Um…Lyn…Mercenaries?" asked Florina.

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

"Travel with you? Truly?" Florina said, the words rushed together in excitement. "I would be so…so happy!"

"Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin! My name is Sain…" said Sain as he rushed around me and past Lyn.

"Eeek!" cried Florina, stumbling back. "Stay back, don't get so close!"

"Ah! Beautiful, yet so modest!" said Sain, still stepping closer.

I took hold of Sain by the ear and dragged him back. He yelped, but didn't try freeing himself. "You're now deaf, too."

Kent, after watching me dragging the green knight harshly away, said to Lyn. "I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries…"

"No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own," said Lyn. "She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?"

"Yes! You have but to ask!"

"So…" said Wil. (I just figured out who Wil was.) "Is it really alright if I travel with you?"

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you are willing, Wil."

"Stop struggling, moron!" I said to Sain as he tried to get to Florina, "Or I'll tear off your ear entirely! You get so much as ten feet from her, and this will happen again."

"Please let me free, milady," pleaded Sain. "I can't be ignoring such beauty! Ow! Don't tighten your grip!"

I saw Kent with his hand put a hand to his head as he smiled to me. I never saw him smile. Ever. I nodded to him as I heard Wil say, "Lyndis's Legion."

"Lyndis's Legion?" said Lyn. "This is getting stranger every day, Amelia."

"Heh, I like it!" I said, releasing Sain. "Now then, I think I'll have to keep an eye on you, Sain."

Sain gulped.

* * *

I lay back against the grass and wondered. What was going on back at Earth? Is this place part of Earth? Or is it on a different planet entirely?

How long will it take Mallista to finish fixing the darn machine? Gosh, it has been weeks since I last heard from her! What if…they never fix it? Will I ever see my family again? Will I ever see any of my friends back there? Will I ever be able to get back and ride in a car, tease Cassiele, eat Mom's cooking, or talk to Dad and go fishing with him? Will I ever see TV or listen to the radio? Or hear the teachers at school drone on? Or see the doodles, or notes, on the paper of the boy who sits next to me at class? Will I ever take a shower again? I don't smell that great. Ick!

Mallista, hurry up. I certainly have great friends here, but I still want to go home. This place is not home. It's not where I belong.

Oh! I got to go. Now that I think of it, will I ever be able to use a proper toilet again?

* * *

I sang 'Dancefloor' by Kylie Minogue quietly as I ventured away from camp. "Gonna lose it in the music on the dance floor. Got my body, gonna use it on the dance floor. The best that you never had, but now you've lost me. So come and watch me get it over you."

A rabbit darted away.

"Oh darn it!" I heard a voice cry out. "Hey! You're the tactician!" Wil climbed out of the forestry into the path I was following to who knows where.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to happen. And we haven't exactly introduced ourselves. I'm Amelia. You are Wil, if I'm not mistaken," I said, curling the tips of my hair.

He nodded. "It's okay. You were singing."

I blushed. "Uh…yes…I…didn't think anyone was around, so…"

"I think you should sing for Lyndis's Legion. You do well!"

"No! –– I mean…" I stuttered. Wil laughed.

"All right. If you don't want to…"

"Well…" I bit my lip. "I'd rather save myself the embarrassment."

"Embarrassment? They'll like it! I know they will!"

"See? Like right now!"

"Oh…"

* * *

Wil showed me how to hunt that day. It was frustrating when I made noise and the rabbit or deer would dart away. But Wil had an eternal patience. He eventually wounded a deer enough to keep it down. I reached into my robes with my hands to stop them from jumping to my face. That was when my hand brushed past something I had never noticed. I took out a silver cylinder. There was a button on it. I pressed it.

First, a metal pole streaked out. The cylinder was now a long pole. Then, a blade slid out on both sides. I picked it up from the forest floor, having dropped it before. Then I slapped my forehead and said, "Duh!" This was supposed to be my weapon. What had been able to fit in my palm was now longer than I was tall. The blades at the end were at least a foot long.

"Wow…" said Wil. "Use that to kill the stag, if you can."

I nodded. Remembering from what Sensei taught me (he taught more than self-defense) I attacked the stag from behind. The blade sliced through with ease. Blood gushed out of the stag's back. I drove the staff through further until I knew the stag died.

"Well…I'm sure everyone will be rather surprised that you can fight…and even happier with this!" Wil said, a huge grin on his face.

"Let's go back. How do I make this small again?" I pressed the button and the blades withdrew into the poles and the poles withdrew with a clang. "So that's how…"

"I've never seen a weapon that can do that!" said Wil with astonishment.

"Me neither…let's go," I said with a satisfied smile.

* * *

We dragged the stag back to camp, leaving a trail of blood. Oh well.

When we returned, Sain cried out, "St. Elimine! What a catch we have!"

That caught everyone's attention. They gasped, or in Florina's case, shuddered as we finally dragged it close the fire.

"Anyone know how to skin it?" I asked.

"Of course!" said Wil.

"Oh yeah…"

Everyone congratulated us heartily.

"We couldn't do with a better dinner this entire journey!" said Sain.

* * *

"Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!" said Wil as we came upon a fort at sunset.

"This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil. Surely you jest!" asked Sain.

"Oh shush up! You have no sense of adventure!" I said in an unusually cheerful mood as I entered it to explore. "Too cool! Cassiele can't imagine this! Hah! He'll be so jealous if I told him about this!"

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers. And there are rather a lot of us," said Wil.

Rushing around the corridors excitedly, I heard a woman's voice speak. "You guys!" I shouted back to the others. "There's someone here!" Turning back to the voice, I moved towards it.

"My pardon, milady," said a woman in the room in the center of the fort.

Lyn came up behind me. "Who's there?"

"I…Forgive my intrusion…My name is Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here. Ah! Ow…" said a woman with a brown braid slung at her shoulder. Her leg seemed to trouble her.

"Are you alright? Hm? Your leg…" said Lyn. I personally think she says 'Hm?' too much.

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness. I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I was looking for my husband…I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried," Natalie said, rummaging in her cloak for something. "Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but…Do you know him?"

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him," said Lyn, taking the sketch and studying it.

"I see…If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him the Natalie is looking for him."

"I will tell him. I promise."

* * *

I left the two to continue speaking and left to explore the ruins again. I never saw moss before, so I studied it with fascination, far from everyone else. It was a huge fortress. I climbed the stairs with anticipation, and rounded a corner and reached a room with plenty of windows. I'll bet there were archers here. I went to one of the mossy windows and touched it. The moss was real soft. The window was rather thick, and I could sit in it without tipping over or bumping my head on the top. And that's what I did. I watched the sun dip into the horizon, the sky awash with color. Through the window, I could look down and land in the area everyone else rested.

"Hello, hello!" I mimicked the Prince Rune from Lloyd Alexander's Prydain Chronicles.

Sain and Wil were too busy talking to hear. Lyn and Florina spotted me though.

"Alright, Amelia. I think you should take a rest from adventuring and get down here and sleep," called Lyn.

"I'll pass. I want to find every secret here! I'll bet they had archers here to shoot! This is an excellent stronghold, you know? If only it weren't in shambles," I replied.

"Well, somebody's enjoying her stay," said Sain.

"Yeah! This is too cool! I wish we could take trips like this from school!" Oops. I better not let anything more slip.

"Blossom, might I ask who Cassiele is?" asked Sain.

"What do you mean? And I'm not blossom."

"I heard you say that name while entering his God-forbidden place."

"My brother." I thought I saw a flicker by the cluster to the east. Then I saw a figure. "You guys, we've got company!" I jumped from the window without thinking, land easily between Sain and Lyn. I learned to land easily the hard way from jumping off swings.

As if on cue, Kent appeared. "Lady Lyndis! Outside the fortress! Bandits!" Lyn nodded as I brushed myself up.

"Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think?" asked Sain. "Shall we go out and face them?"

"That would put Natalie in danger. The fight will be within these walls. Let them came and fight us here," I said, shaking my head. "But I could sneak someone outside to get the leader. Then, the rest will probably run for it."

"Amelia, the command is yours," said Lyn.

I nodded. "Let's go kick some Ganelon butt!"

"Oh…" said Natalie.

"Rest easy, Natalie. No one will harm you!" assured Lyn.

While she did that, I turned to them. "I got a good look of this place from the window. Kent, Sain, block the southern entrance. Wil, at the west entrance, the wall is weak. Take down anyone who tries to break it down. Florina, at the east, I spotted a lot of swordsmen. You take them down after Lyn takes the brigand. I'm staying with Wil for now."

They nodded and got to work, Florina staying and waiting for Lyn. Lyn hurried past after I told her to get the brigand. Upon seeing him, she called back. "That man over there…Doesn't he resemble the picture of Natalie's husband?"

"Do so at your own risk! Be ready to make a stand, though," I replied. "And if he does join, you two take out the leader and archer to the southeast.

She went about her own way, followed by Florina. Kent and Sain held back the numbers easily. I waited for the enemies to finally break through the wall. Wil couldn't hold them all back. He took down the brigand and archer. The archer achieved to bring down the wall however.

"Hold on. I'll take the swordsman," I said, taking out my silver staff and unleashing it to its full length. The swordsman was instantly alarmed.

"You might get hurt!" said Wil.

"So can you."

With a cry, I spun the staff with both hands and attacked the swordsman. I spun it and let one end cut through the air at him. He parried easily, but the blade cleanly cut through the sword. We both stood confused for a second, then I lunged with the staff like a lance straight at his heart. It pierced the poor guy's body upon contact with his skin. I have a feeling the very edge of the blades on my staff spin, but so fast and quietly, I never noticed. I spun back into my defensive stance, the blade that was in the swordsman's body easily cut back out and shining crimson.

There were brigands that spotted me. Two of them came charging at me, yelling unmerciful words. I quickly went back inside the walls for protection, Wil shooting arrows from behind me at my foe. I spun my staff; slicing at the same time, and parried the axe's blows that nearly made me drop my weapon entirely under the force. Soon enough, I was cutting through the second brigand when a ray of dark material raced across the air to me, ripping through my thigh. I collapsed, the brigand I was fighting fell atop me. The pain was sharply acute when my enemy fell and squished me against the earth.

"Amelia!" cried Wil, after killing the brigand that fell on me. He removed the bandit. "Ouch…Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said in a raspy voice. I breathed hard as the pain seemed to gnaw at me from my thigh. It stung, and it hurt to move the leg. I could see the blood crawling towards my hand.

"The battle is won!" I heard Sain claim. Then I blacked out.

* * *

"Are you awake?" asked Lyn's voice. "It seems not. Wil, watch over her. I'll go tend to Florina."

"Yes, milady," said Wil.

I listened, not wanting to stir from such a comfortable position.

"Did you ever hear Amelia sing?" asked Wil.

Sain began, "She sings? I take it like the devil's servants…that girl ––

Footsteps. Why did Sain stop talking? "Is she alright?" I heard Kent say.

"She'll be fine, Kent! You already asked me four times this hour alone!" said Wil.

"Did you, now, Kent?" asked Sain.

Kent stayed silent after that.

"If we were to lose our tactician now, what will happen to us on the rest of our journey? Besides, she means more than that ––

"Aha! I knew you took a liking to her!" interrupted Sain.

"She told me some things earlier…" Kent said, ignoring Sain's outburst.

"Go on. What did she say?" asked Lyn. I heard movements. It must be her.

"I think it is odd that we hardly know anything about her, but just as easily put each of our lives in her hands…She's a mysterious one," said Florina in her quiet voice. That was the most I ever heard her say.

"Lie back down, Florina. You need to rest," said Lyn.

"Something terrible will happen here. And unless she can stop it, she can't return home. What disturbs me most is how she said she didn't even know how to get home…" said Kent, almost as if he was in a trance. "I said I believed her. What else could we do, after all she has done for us? We don't know her well enough to decide if she lied. But why would anyone lie that way?"

He lied about believing me. I tried to suppress coughs. But that was hard. I need to hear this.

"Do you think that's true?" asked Lyn, a bitter note in her voice. "I do. She wouldn't lie. Not to us. Not after what we have been through together."

"How can that be true? Nothing is happening except our lives are in jeopardy. But that's just…six people!" said Sain.

"Do you refuse to believe it simply for the reason that you don't want to?" asked Kent. "There is a chance. We never know. And until something happens, I can't judge her."

"Did you see the way she charged down the brigands though? An expert trained her. But…she never did this before. I can tell," said Wil, switching the topic.

"I know from experience…" said Sain, "she's a feisty blossom."

"We can tell from the way she's so violent with you," said Lyn.

I coughed. I didn't try opening my eyes. "He listens to me now, though, doesn't he?" I asked.

"How long were you awake?" asked Wil.

"Ever since Lyn spoke to me. Weird, how I wake up when she says 'Are you awake?'…Works every time…" I said with a smile. "What happened to me?"

"A person came out of nowhere and shot a ray of dark magic at you. He was cloaked in black. He cursed when half the attack was absorbed by the brigand that was attacking you…" said Wil in a grim voice. "There is someone out there who laid a price on your head, Amelia. The attacker only attacked you…he completely ignored me. When I sent an arrow to strike him, he simply did some spell causing the ground to light up and he disappeared…"

"Someone wants to kill me? Maybe so they can take down Lyn…It makes a lot of sense…" I said as if discussing the weather.

"I doubt that," said Kent. Everyone was silent then. I opened my eyes. All eyes were on Kent. "You said dark magic? Caelin does not have any magic-users to command. Lundgren would not have their power to use. No, it was someone else."

The thought chilled me. Someone was out there, looking for me.

"We shall take turns keeping watch. Please rest easily," said Kent. "Sain, sleep while you can. I will continue watch until the moon rides high."

"Is that all right? Are you sure? Sain!" said Lyn.

"Ye-yes, of course!" said Sain.

"Let me warn you. If bandits sneak up on you, they will cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?"

"What are you saying? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry so! Right, Kent?"

"If they is anything suspicious, I will take care of it," said Kent. "Please be assured."

"Really? Well, goodnight then. See you tomorrow, Amelia," said Lyn, with a vexed glance at me. Kent left, giving me a warning look with his intense eyes. I shuddered once he left, still feeling like he was right there. I liked Kent. He was the only one other than Wil that I speak freely to. But the way he looks at me sometimes scares me…I can't tell if he trusts me or not. Whichever it is, it's strong.

I couldn't sleep, but the others snoozed easily. But Sain's snoring was amiss. An hour or so later, I heard him whisper as he got out of his bedroll. "Ha, ha. No one trusts me."

"I do," I said. It simply slipped past. I couldn't tell if it was true or if it was just to comfort him. Sain froze, then looked at me. I then added, "But you do foolish things for foolish reasons. If you forget impressing ladies for once, you'll see what I mean."

"I better not make it so you have misplaced your trust, then, don't I?" he said with a small grin.

I sighed. "Some things never change."

* * *

"We've almost reached the Lycian border," announced Kent.

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" asked Lyn.

"We should be," said Wil. "I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border."

"Lycia, at long last! It's been a long time! Tomorrow we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress at the inn of the crossing is said to be a beauty. Ah, yes…Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?" said Sain in the highest spirits I had seen in anyone.

"If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere. We're not here for sightseeing!" said Kent.

"From the way he says it, it does sound kind of nice…" I said, imagining the comfort of a bed under me again. And to smell the waft of the soup Mom makes at home… "I want out…to home," I whispered under my breath, tears nearly overwhelming. I forced them back.

"Oh, come now! That's not fair!" said Sain. They were all ignoring me again.

"Kent, the inn will be fine," said Lyn. Perhaps they weren't ignoring me. Or else it was Sain's pleading.

"As you say, milady," said Kent.

"Lyndis! You are truly an angel from on high!" exclaimed Sain.

"It's nothing. Forget it."

I nodded my thanks, leaving the group. I stared up at the sky. A sudden wave of exhaustion overcame me, and I let myself take a seat on the carpet of grass beneath me. I closed my eyes and listened to all the noises. The rustling of the grass soothed me as always. Then I opened them to find Kent holding me by a shoulder. Concern mingled in his eyes.

"You are not well," he said when he removed a hand from my forehead.

"Of course I am!" I said. "I'm simply tired. All that walking…before this journey, I never walked to places often."

"That's it! You are still but a child not built for a journey like this. You shall ride on my horse again while we journey."

"Why do you treat me the way you treat Sain all of a sudden? I will do what I like, so don't concern yourself with me," I replied hotly. Who is he to tell me what to do? I rose and walked away angrily, leaving him to stare after me.

* * *

"Ah! Here they are! I've found 'em!" said a gruff voice. A Ganelon bandit, I could tell from his clothing, stood at the house, two more men at his side.

"What? Not again! They're still after us?" said Wil, frustrated.

"Heh heh heh! Don't think you're getting away so easily!" said the leader.

"You leave alive and everyone will think the Ganelon bandits have gone soft," said one of the sidekicks.

"So? We care nothing for you or your reputations!" replied Lyn. "We must get to Lycia! Get in our way, and you'll pay!"

"Cheeky little things, aren't you? Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!" said the leader, fleeing to the southeast. What is it with the enemies always being at the east?

"Bring it on, losers!" I called after him. Turning back, "This is such a waste of time."

"I'm getting tired of these guys," said Wil.

We heard a loud scream pierce the sky from the forests just beyond the hills. Then, the enemy's archer attacked someone unseen, only to be engulfed in a ball of fire. Unbelievable that he survived.

"That scream…Look, Amelia! Someone's over there!" said Lyn. Well, there would obviously be someone there because a scream and a fireball wouldn't just come from thin air. As usual, Lyn is stating the obvious. I held my tongue, however.

"Lyn, go see who it is. And what was Natalie's husband's name again?"

"Dorcas," she said as she left towards the scream.

"Dorcas, Wil, come this way. We will head through the forest. Florina, cross the water and take down that swordsman. Sain, get the brigand over there! Kent, take the mercenary," I ordered. These are the times that I live for nowadays. Catching up to Lyn, I asked, "What's new?"

"Hello, you're Amelia, right?" asked a pink-haired girl. I stopped staring at her hair, reminding myself that it is usual for people here to have pink and orchid hair… "Nice to meet you. By the way, see this contrary mage with me? His name is Erk." I look around to see a boy not much older than me clutching at a wound. "I think he's been hurt."

I cocked an eyebrow slightly. Does she really have to 'think' to know he was hurt?

"I am Erk's employer. 'Master,' I suppose you could say. What I'm getting at is…I was thinking of healing him free of charge."

This time, I wouldn't be surprised if both my eyebrows soared off my face as I stepped back in shock. She charges every time she heals?

"Hm? Why are you looking at me that way? Praise my generosity! Anyway, that's the deal. Please direct me to him!" she said.

"He's right behind you…" I said. She didn't move, but still had a smile plastered to her face. "Go heal Erl. I mean Erk."

She turned around and raised her staff. Spheres of light began to float around her. Then, they flew to Erk, surrounding him and eventually entering him. He was no longer clutching his wound, but testing out his arm. Satisfied, he eyed me carefully as I shrugged to Serra.

"Are you Amelia? I am Erk. I don't know how I got into this mess. If I am going to fight however, I will show you the true power of magic!" he said.

I nodded. "Take out the archer that attacked you."

He quietly climbed a hill and shot a merciless fireball at the archer. The arrow that whizzed through the air was aimed for me, but instinct took over and I took out my staff (remember the silver cylinder with the blades?) and swung it in circles, deflecting it. Erk shot another fireball at the archer, killing him upon contact this time. Lyn stood gaping at me open-mouthed. I guided Dorcas, Wil, Lyn, Florina, Erk, and tragically, the pink-haired she-devil chatterbox just so. We ended up having Erk and Wil take down an archer that attacked us and were attacking the leader with Dorcas.

I went north to cross the hills in time to see both Sain and Kent charging from opposite directions at a brigand. It was a comical sight, both brandishing swords. Looking back, I watched the leader collapse.

"Brave knights of Caelin! The battle is ours!" I cried out, giddy with triumph, as I always am, not counting the one time at the fortress a week or two ago. My leg didn't pain me anymore, but it often got numb and my foot fell asleep if I didn't keep moving. The two returned to the rest of the group.

* * *

"Nicely done, Amelia," said Lyn.

"What a surprise! You are very strong Lyn," interrupted Serra.

"Your staff is a wondrous thing. Healing powers amaze me," replied Lyn. Once again, I am to be ignored. They said farewells and I left them with a smile and nod.

But Sain decided he could not let any woman pass by.

"What have we here? Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly? What an absolutely delectable creature!" said he, rushing past me to Serra. My eyes practically popped out and ears seemed to explode. I think Erk's did too.

"Oh my! Are you one of Lyn's companions?" asked Serra. I watched, standing there. I wanted to know what Sain would do next.

"Please, call me Sain."

"I am Serra. I serve House of Ostia."

"Serra…what a lyrical name! I am in service under the Castle Caelin."

"Oh! So is Lyn a member of the marquess's family?"

"She is the granddaughter of the lord, the marquess."

I stepped closer to him. "You fool," I hissed in his ear. "You can't just give away information like that as if they were matters to discuss over a cup of tea!"

"Hmmm…such an important person."

"Serra, what deviousness are you contemplating now?" asked Erk with a foreboding glance at her. What does contemplating mean?

"Tee hee. Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing!"

"You can't be serious," said Erk. But there were no signs of surprise in his gestures. He must be pretty used to this, the poor guy.

"Oh Sain! Do you think we could join the Lady Lyndis's company?" asked Serra. "She seems like such a nice person, and I would ever so much like to help her."

I thought I would faint.

Sain had different ideas. "Of course! We couldn't be happier! Why, we were only just saying how we need some more fighting power!"

HOW COULD HE! THAT MORON JUST INVITED SERRA THE PINK-HAIRED SHE-DEVIL CHATTERBOX INTO OUR BAND OF MERCENARIES!

Calm. Down. Breathe. Deeply. Inhale. One-two-three-four-five-six-seven. Exhale.

"When did we say that?" I asked through gritted teeth, eyes were glaring sharply at Sain. He gulped and stepped away.

"Are you being hunted or something?" asked Serra.

"Yes. It's an inheritance dispute." And he kept talking. "Assassins everywhere."

You'll find an assassin in me, Sain, if you don't zip the lip.

"Oh! In that case, my healing powers and Erk's magic should come in handy."

"Well, I…er…It sounds dangerous…" said Erk, not wanting to get involved.

"Your staff and magic would be extremely helpful! Please wait here! I will speak with Lady Lyndis on your behalf," said Sain.

"Unbelievable," said Erk blankly. We both shared a pitying glance with each other.

"This is fantastic, Erk! Our good deeds will earn us gratitudes beyond imagining!" squealed Serra.

"I…I…" Erk stuttered as he watched Serra leave to where Sain had gone. "I think I am going to be ill."

"How long have you been with her?" I asked.

"Oh, a very long time…"

"Man. I thought meeting her was bad. Staying with her is worse! You have a lot of nerve to stay alive and sane like this," I said.

"Yes. Being with her has taught me diligence. I must get her to Ostia…before it's too late for me…"

* * *

I brushed my stray strands of hair from my face. "Hey, Florina!" I called out to her. She turned sharply back and looked down at me, flew down hesitantly and landed perfectly. (Thank God!)

"Might I help you?" she asked in her quiet voice.

We were traveling again on the open road, not more than a league or two away from the border, Kent said. I don't know how long a league is, but it seems plenty big to me.

"You know those bands that you put on your hair? Do you mind if I use one? My hair is getting too annoying to handle…" I said with a small smile.

"Oh! Yes, of course! They're always disappearing from my hair when I fly. I always bring extras. Here, take your pick!" she said with a relieved look. She took out three bands from a satchel slung at the pegasus's neck.

"Thanks!" I said, taking the violet one.

"It is nothing, really…We can never repay you for the help you give us…" said Florina in a more confident voice.

"I'm doing this because I haven't anything else to do. Besides, I wouldn't give the world to miss this action. It's what I'm out in this world to do, right? Thanks for the band again!"

"The border! I see it! We're almost home!" said Sain; his cocky grin returning.

* * *

I took Sain by the ear the evening Serra and Erk joined us. By now, everyone but the newcomers knew that it meant, "I have to talk to you Sain. You're in trouble." Sain let himself be pulled away. I took him past earshot and glared at him when I released him.

"What?" asked Sain edgily.

"It was your behavior."

"But I cannot stay silent when I am in midst of such beauty! You know that!"

"Sain, you're even denser than I thought. Firstly, it isn't specifically how you act with women!" I took a deep breath, deciding this wasn't the way I should go about this. "Sit down on that rock."

He did.

"Now, think. I know it is hard for you to do, but think," I said as he scowled at my words. I didn't care. He wasn't going to learn anything through sweet talk. "What if Serra and Erk were spies? You and your loose tongue could easily have played everyone into a trap! Did you ever think of everyone else? Do you ever think about what consequences you can face before opening your mouth? Never! Can't you for once _think_ about it? I'm warning you, Sain, this act of yours has to have an end. Why can't you…grow up!" Sain looked troubled at my words. I lifted my hands to my head as I felt a wave of dizziness take hold of me. I waited for it to subside, then stood up. "I haven't anything else to say."

I made my way back to the camp, but another sickening wave of dizziness struck me. And I weakly collapsed to the ground and blacked out again.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, so much reflection to be done on seeing this story again. I'll have to save those reflections until the end of the first arc though, as I hate spoilers more than the average person. ;) For those of you just reading, I would love to hear some predictions for what you think is coming. Would amuse me to no end. ;) I'll try to reupload this story before November comes along. I might be interested in NaNoWriMo.**


	4. Willpower

**Chapter 4**

 **Willpower**

 ** _Willpower alone can make a person much stronger than most people. ~ Kent_**

* * *

"Are you awake?"

I groaned.

"You should have rested a while before starting the journey again, Amelia! Now you have a really high fever," said Serra.

I opened my eyes to see them both leaning over me. Lyn had a concerned look on her face. Oh…it feels like there were knives ripping around inside my head…

"Wil! You did the wrapping around her wound all wrong!" said Serra.

I felt a warm tingling feeling surround me, taking away the numbness in my leg. It felt…normal again. But the knives were still battering my brain.

"It's my fault this happened. I should have paid more attention to the way I tried healing the wound…" said Wil.

"No, no. It's that magic-user!" said Lyn.

"Where are we?" I asked in a faint voice. God, it even hurt to talk. My throat was scratchy, my eyelids wanted to drop shut, and I was heaving when I breathed in.

"We're in Lycia now. In Araphen," I heard Sain say. He wasn't within my range of sight.

"We are…" I said, trying to smile but grimaced. I could feel something heavy on me. Was it a blanket? Yes, it was all soft. And warm. Yet the hair on my arms stood up; I felt them as I scratched my right arm. I was cold; every part of me felt a sharp sting of it. The air I breathed stung my lungs and itched at my throat.

Wait…where was my robe? All I had on was the dress…

"Where is my robe?" I asked.

"Right here," said Serra, holding it up. "Now, as I was saying, you need rest. So everybody leave the room! Now!"

"Can Lyn stay?" I asked.

I heard shuffling to the door.

"Be better, blossom! We shall not last if you…" Sain dropped the end.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. If I had been stronger, I could have taken that swordsman. Then the brigands wouldn't have attacked. And the dark-cloaked figure wouldn't have had a chance to attack you," said Wil with an apologetic look at me before he left.

"I'm going to stay too. The healer has to be near the victim, in case of problems. And I shall prevail! Now then, because you all welcomed me to the group, I shall let this pass for free," said Serra. Oh…

"Can I please talk to her alone?"

"Hm? No, no. I have to be here."

"Please?"

"All right, all right. But only for five minutes." Serra left the room.

I stared up at the wood ceiling until I heard the door shut.

"It's been a long way, right Lyn?"

"Yes Amelia, it has."

"Leea."

"Hm?"

"Call me Leea."

"Leea. Are you okay? Does something hurt? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"No. I'm okay." Unless of course you count the wrenching knives in my head. Ouch. "You're almost there. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes. Of course I am. I thought I was all alone in this world," Lyn said with a distant look.

"What do you think your grandfather will be like?"

"I don't know. He might have graying hair and a shining face that will greet me so kindly."

"Do you think he has a mustache?"

Lyn laughed. "I don't know. We'll have to ask Sain or Kent about it."

Kent. Where was Kent? I felt guilty suddenly. I had spoken such hard words to him yesterday.

"Where is Kent?"

"He had gone ahead to the castle. He should be back soon."

"Heh. He's always thinking ahead. You know, yesterday he told me I had to ride with him so I wouldn't get sicker than I was. He knew I was sick already. But I was so mean to him when he said that. I said I would do as I please and that he couldn't order me around like he does Sain. Then I walked away from him. And now look what happens to me!" I said guiltily.

"I'm sure he will forgive you. But I'd never seen you two fight, ever. You two got along so very well. But you and Sain are a completely different story."

"But it is fun to argue and punch Sain. He won't talk words against a girl. But I warn you, Lyn. Sain talks way too much. If Serra were a spy for Lundgren, she would know in an instant that you were what he was looking for. If he goes about letting information pass like that, he'll eventually get us in trouble."

"Yes, I know."

We stayed silent for a while.

"We haven't talked alone like this for a long time."

"Yes. It's good to be talking like this again. Tell me, what is your brother like?"

"My brother? He's a year younger than me," I said, thinking back to the last time I saw him. It was before school. I pushed him into the bus seat. He pushed me into Caroline. I would give anything now to have fights with him again. "We always had fights. They were about all sorts of things. About who got to have a sweet, or who would play when. We would always have some sort of prank to play on each other. We would have snowball fights in the winter. Then we fought over who got the first cup of hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate?"

"It's a drink. Nice and warm after a snowball fight."

"It sounds like a lot of fun, actually. Where is he?"

"At home."

"Do you think he misses you?"

"No. He doesn't even know where I went. Days and months can pass here while only an hour passes there. The time is the same amount, but…oh it's too hard to explain."

"So he doesn't know you're here?"

"No."

"Milady Lyndis. Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess has agreed to aid us in our journey to Caelin. And I'm sure we can have a witch doctor see to Amelia too," said Kent as he entered the room.

"He's going to help us?" asked Lyn.

"Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquess of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength."

"Looks like it's a smooth road ahead," said Sain gleefully as he entered.

"If we can pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer. I'm truly sorry for the hardships you've suffered so far," Kent continued.

"Don't be silly. You are so capable, Kent!" Lyn complimented.

"Kent!?" cried Sain. I chuckled, followed by a bout of cough. I rose into a sitting position, and then flinched as the cold hit me again. Shuddering, I wrapped the blanket around me when I stopped coughing and leaned against the wall. I just noticed I was on a bed.

"Hm? Oh, and so are you Sain," said Lyn, watching me with concern.

"Of course I am!"

"The castle awaits…" said Kent.

"Serra!" called Lyn. Serra was at the door in an instant. "Watch over her."

"I will! And she'll be fine in no time!" cried Serra in her loud voice.

With a nod, Lyn, Sain and Kent left. Wil came in right as they left, only to be shooed away by Serra.

"We can't have noise! Off with you!" she said. "And you, Amelia, should sleep. You'll be fine. After all, Serra of Ostia is the one to heal you. So sleep."

Oh, the humanity! Wil may not be quiet when he talks, but he is certainly quiet in comparison to Serra! I heard din from outside. Looking past the open window facing south, I saw people were running about, panicking. Then, I saw Lyn in the middle of the village, approached by a man who looked ready to strike with his sword out. Suddenly, the man fell dead, an arrow at his neck. I watched Lyn speak to a nomad on a horse. Why would anyone attack Lyn here?

"Let's go," I said, stepping out of bed with my blanket wrapped tightly around me. "Lyn's in trouble. I have to help her."

"No you won't! You'll only hurt yourself in the process. She will do fine," said Serra.

"I have to!"

"Alright, alright! But I'm staying with you every step of the way!" She helped me to the hall of the inn we were staying in. "Wil! Erk! Florina! We have to go help Lyn! She's in trouble again!"

Wil, Erk and Florina were ready and outside before Serra and me, obviously. Upon stepping out of the inn, Lyn, Kent and Sain spotted me in my bundle of blankets.

"Blossom! You will catch your death this way! We can handle this, but you have to get inside!" said Sain as a chilly wind whipped past me. My hair kept my face warm –– amazing how useful it is. All the villagers that were outside had fled.

"I'm getting Lyn to Caelin Castle if it's the last thing I do!" I countered with an angry look, which was hard to muster since I was so weak. Sain smiled.

"You're strong, Amelia," said Lyn thankfully.

"So…what's the catch?" I asked, getting right to business.

"What shall we do, Amelia?" asked Lyn. "We don't have any keys with us. Perhaps some of the marauders are carrying keys."

"We'll manage," I spoke. "Serra, I will tell you the orders and you shout them out. You're good at that." Serra nodded.

"Lyn goes north to that house. Maybe there will be something there. Wil and Erk head south to take down the mercenary there, Kent and Sain go east on the southern path and take down the mercenary there. Florina goes to the village nearby," I said. Serra relayed my orders perfectly. Lyn came back down with a blond that looked strangely like a lot like Jack. He had a tattered cloak and a cocky smile that reminded me of Sain.

"Pardon. You're Amelia, right?" His smile vanished slightly when he saw me clutching my head sickly. "I'm Matthew…You don't look very good. Why are you out here?"

I took a deep breath and whispered to Serra.

"Go pick the lock on that door!" Serra said for me, pointing to the one to the northeast. Matthew shrugged uncomfortably, but went about work. "Rath, is it? Check what's inside that room. Sain, take down the soldier. Kent, take the door key Florina found. Open the door and have Sain take care of whoever's inside. You can help him if needed. Florina, Erky, Dorcas and Wil, go to the passage that just opened up to the north…" she ordered as I told her what to say.

"Hey!" Matthew came bouncing to me like he had to go to the bathroom. "Unless my eyes deceive me, that's a chest! Say, Amelia! Since we came all this way, what say we help ourselves?"

I shook my head. "No," I said faintly.

"Huh? What do you mean, "No"? Don't be such a bore. If you want to win, you've got to use every means at your disposal. That's an ironclad rule!" said Matthew. I shook my head weakly again. "Yeah, I know stealing's bad. I'm well aware of that. We're saving the marquess, right? Let's just call this an advance on our reward, okay?"

"Okay, okay!" I said. Anything to get him out of my sight for a moment. Then I regretted it immediately. "If Kent saw that, he wouldn't at all approve of that," I muttered to myself.

"Hey! Changed your mined? Hurrah! Treasure time! Treasure time!" And without a second's hesitation, he darted off to the chest. He came back holding a white robe.

"Hey! This is an angelic robe. This is good for those of us on the...less robust side. Like me, for example. Magic items like this that increase one's abilities vanish after being used. Give them to the people who need them most. But don't fret too much about it, or you'll never use them. Simply holding on to a useful item does no one any good," explained Matthew. I nodded. "I saw another door. Shall I pick at it too?" I nodded again. "There's a soldier guarding it."

"Have Florina take care of him," I said, leaning heavily on Serra as we continued to move closer to the northern passage that opened due to Rath.

"Florina?"

"The pegasus rider."

He left without being told twice. I watched Florina and him speed away.

Eventually, Sain and Kent had finally caught up with us while Erk, Wil, Rath took down Bool with Florina and her javelin. Matthew returned with another sword.

"An armorslayer! Just as the name suggests, armorslayers are useful against nights in armor. You want to know something? You need to give weapons to those who can wield them. Otherwise, it's just a waste of a perfectly good weapon. Take this blade, I mean. I can use it, but... I'm not too strong, and... I just hate being counterattacked. Anyway, think strategically about who you wipe weapons to," said Matthew. I learned a lot from this guy.

"Hey…This might be the last trigger. So I only need to…" Florina had her pegasus land on the blue carpeted section of the floor.

"Here it is, Amelia! The hidden passageway! Good work! We'll let Rath take over from here. We have to get you to rest!" said Lyn.

"Serra, let go," I said to her. She did, and I slowly let myself fall into a sitting position. "I'm so weak…"

* * *

Serra said I should stay put and not move too much. The entire army lay around me, grimly watching me. I didn't like the attention very much, now that I wasn't in battle. I had my hands outstretched and leaned forward on them so as not to fall forward. I can't black out now. Serra healed me again, but the knives insisted on torturing me.

"Did her breathing just get shallower?" whispered Wil to Sain. Sain shrugged.

Within minutes, Rath returned and invited us into the castle.

"I will stay with Amelia. Don't you worry," said Serra to Lyn. Perhaps she isn't so bad.

"I will too," said Sain.

"No!" I said, shaking my head. "Sain, Kent, Lyn…go!"

Everyone was silent and solemn as I panted after the effort of speaking. Breathing was getting harder for me. Something was paining me from the inside.

"I'm going to go get help," said Erk as he went west to the villages after Lyn, Kent and Sain left with Rath.

"My head…" I weakly held it in my hands, cringing at the pain. Wil and Serra stood beside me, Serra with her hand supportively on my shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry…I…can't do anything else…" she said, her voice quivering.

"What happened to her?" asked Matthew.

"She got shot by a magic-user. Her wound did not heal properly and she was traveling. Now she has a high fever…and we can't do much…" said Wil.

"It is much too high," said Dorcas after placing his large hand at my forehead.

We waited for Erk and the others. Each second, my head seemed to throb and eventually, I needed to lean on Wil so I wouldn't lie on the ground.

"Hey! The lady and her knights are coming," said Matthew.

I heard snatches of their conversation as they came closer, but did not raise my head to look at them. It would be too much labor to bear.

"…marquess is a lout!" Sain spoke. "Don't worry about anything. We're all here for you! Isn't that so, Kent?"

"I beg your forgiveness," said Kent in a grave voice.

"Why are you apologizing, Kent?" said Lyn.

"I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin. I failed to take your feelings into account."

"Is that it? Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that…Hold your head up and be proud," said Lyn.

"Milady Lyndis…"

"The marquess of Araphen…He said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin…But how can we do that with Leea so sick?"

"Yes…As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However, I've vowed to see you to the end, milady!"

"Who's Leea?" Sain put in.

"I'm counting on you Kent," Lyn was now kneeling and put a hand to my forehead.

"I'm with you too," said Sain without enthusiasm as he stood beside Wil.

I took her hand and moved it away. "I'm…I'm fine…let's get going…" I tried to get up. But I couldn't even sit up right.

"Amelia, thank you for standing beside me. It's because of all of you that I…I will persevere! They will never break my spirit! But I won't continue without you in good health!"

"Lyn…thank you…" I muttered.

"I've found us a witch doctor," said Erk's voice.

"Good, good! Then we can hurry on!" said Matthew.

"No! She will need at least a day's rest! And until that, Matthew, we're not going anywhere!" said Serra.

* * *

I lost consciousness, awoken for a short moment in the evening. I was leaning back against somebody, and I felt the rhythm of a horse carrying me. I felt something beating behind me. Was that the somebody's heart? Oh, I hope that isn't Sain. I tried to move, only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on, Leea," said a voice I didn't think would to me. "You'll be fine."

I looked down at the hand that held the reigns of the horse. They were gloved in red gauntlets.

"Kent…I'm sorry. The way I acted yesterday…it just wasn't right…"

"Do not worry yourself on that," he whispered gently into my ear. I could feel his breath on my hair. "You taught me something. Willpower alone can make a person much stronger than most people. I am glad to have met you. Now, sleep. The witch doctor has decided as long as you do not have to do anything, your health will be restored. Sleep."

And I did, feeling oddly secure. Then again, this is Kent with me. He wouldn't pull out a foolish stunt like Sain. That must be why…right?

* * *

"Matthew! Give me back my wallet!" I cried. Florina and Serra were talking while Erk read. I have no idea where he got the book. Wil was hunting again. Kent was planning routes in his head as he groomed his head. He had that distant look again. Dorcas gathered firewood for Sain.

"You noticed?" Matthew asked, his hazel eyes' twinkling lost in disappointment. It was almost unbearable to see him that way. No. What am I thinking! That's _my_ wallet!

"Only because I was putting away my headband," I said, showing him the green headband I took after my first battle. "And I noticed you were the closest to me. But…I admit you're good."

Dorcas returned with an armload of firewood. Sain tried to start the fire, managing to light only sparks. The fire sputtered as Sain was just about to kick it all together. It was hardly more than a spark before it died down a seventh time. He groaned in frustration again. I saw Kent glance in a stern way at him. I shook my head as I watched him strike the flint again. At least he is persistent.

"My wallet, Matthew," I said, holding out my hand. He placed it in my hand, and was disappearing into the forest in a moment. I watched him leave and stood up from the log I was sitting on, angry that Matthew took advantage of me because I was still weak. A small step, then another, and then a wobbly step, to Lyn. "Whoa!" I gasped as I held my head dizzily.

"Lady Amelia!" said Kent crossly when he heard me. Rushing to my aid, he helped me back to my log.

"Oh, pff! Just where I started at!" I pouted, but wasn't really angry. He made me sit again, shaking his head.

"You need rest! Do I have to sit here and watch your every move? I swear you can be as stubborn as Sain!"

"No!" I thought. I don't want any similarities with Sain. Lyn was looking curiously at me. She grinned. I gave her a glare. Did this happen before? Oh yes, except I was the one who grinned. "Okay, okay. Forget me entirely and get back to whatever you were doing."

Kent gave me one of those warning looks that made me shudder and returned to his horse, this time doing the other side so as to face me. When I thought he wasn't looking, I tried to stand again. One step. One more step. Another step. Oops! I have to be quieter!

"Leea…" I saw him glaring at me; I immediately stumbled back to the log, searching for a way to escape his gaze. But he kept watching.

* * *

"Where are we, Kent?" asked Lyn.

"This is Kathelet," he said from behind me several days later. He _still_ wouldn't let me travel like Erk, Serra, Wil, Dorcas, Lyn and Matthew. I'll be getting blisters again if I don't exercise my feet. The least was, I could walk around camp now. "If we head due south, we will pass through Caelin."

"From here, I'd say we're ten days' ride to Castle Caelin," put in Sain. "Assuming we don't run into delays, of course."

"Ten days…" Lyn seemed lost in thought again. From the way they said it; they made it sound short. Imagine what a difference a plane could do! I smiled at this thought. Firstly, they would probably be attacking it and breaking weapons. Then they would cower in fear when they hear it's mighty roar! And if we could actually manage to get them inside, Serra would shriek the entire way, either from glee or terror. Either way, no one else could actually _enjoy_ it…What is Mallista doing this entire time?

Suddenly, a little kid, (Okay. He was probably my age, which was now fourteen. I never told anyone about that though.) and said to Lyn, "Pardon me, but…"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"You and your friends, are you mercenaries?"

Why does everybody say that? Not that I have a problem with it. I do that too.

"And if we are?"

"I need your help!" he said with great urgency.

"Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down. Not even for a child," said Kent.

"Let's hear it out first, Kent," I whispered to him.

"I know," replied Lyn. "Excuse me, but we're in a hurry. Is there someone else you could ask?"

"There's no time! Ninian's been…It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!" said the boy, a haunted expression on his face.

"You sister? Did you say your sister's been accosted?" asked Sain.

"Sain," Kent and I hissed at him dangerously.

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men! I don't know what I'll do without Ninian."

"Milady Lyndis! We must help him!" said Sain.

"Of course! You can't just leave behind a lady in distress! No matter how many times they slap you!" I said.

"Ninian would not slap him," said the boy, confused as everyone else but Sain, Kent and me.

"I saw you 'dallying' with the ladies, Sain. And although you have exquisite words to play with, you fail miserably for your lack of common sense and end up slapped," I said, letting everyone in on an embarrassing fact. "But I do want to help him. I certainly wouldn't fancy having my brother kidnapped." Great. The way they speak is getting to me.

"Nonsense! We haven't the time! If the marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!" said Kent.

"Kent, sometimes I think you get a bit carried away with your duty. You could lighten up a bit, no?" I asked, turning around to face him. He stared at me, pondering my words.

"Kent, I…I want to help this child…" said Lyn.

"Milady?" said Kent.

"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken away from her home!"

"I see…" I could not tell what he was feeling from the way he looked at Lyn.

"I'm sorry, Kent."

"I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies. You must do as your heart dictates, milady. I will follow you, no matter where that may lead."

"Thank you."

"Hah! Such a noble speech! Ever the true knight, that one!" said Sain. "Ah, well, you're in luck, laddie! Let's go get your sister!"

"Will you lead us to the men who've done this?" asked Lyn.

"Uh-huh. They're really tough, so be careful," replied the boy.

"Leave them to us. We're pretty tough ourselves, right Amelia?"

"Bring 'em on!" I said with a smile.

"Ah! Oh, no!" cried the boy when an archer and a man in dark robes crossed the field dotted by some houses towards us.

"Heh heh heh…found him!" said the archer, his face hidden by a shroud. "C'mon. It's back to Nergal with you. Quiet now."

"No! Let Ninian go!"

"We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can roughen you up! Get 'em!"

Lyn parried an arrow with her sword.

"Huh?" said the archer stupidly. When he finally worked out what had happened, he said, "Who do you think you are?"

"Lyn!" said the kid. Stupid idiot. He just gave her away. That's not supposed to happen, right?

"Let the boy's sister go." Lyn said.

"Ah, so you want to help the kid, huh? What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you."

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!"

"Stupid girl…you'll regret those words."

"Remind me to whimper in fear, then!" I said tauntingly.

"Take 'em down, boys!" said the archer.

* * *

"I see we're facing a shaman, Amelia," said Lyn. "I've heard that the practitioners of the dark arts are fearsome foes. We'll have to be careful…We don't want an extra dose of their attacks on you…" I looked uncomfortably at the man…or woman in the dark robes, concealing his/her face under the hood. A blond woman hurriedly made her way to Lyn. "What? Who are you?"

"Please forgive me. I never meant to startle you," said she.

"Your robes…They look like religious vestiary. Are you an Elimine bishop?"

"Yes. Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, a monk, to be specific. My name's Lucius."

She's a guy?! Wait, that didn't come out right…

"Do you have any business with us?"

"I was at the inn when this child came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was…unpleasant," said Lucius.

"I wasn't afraid of him! I'm used to being treated that way," insisted the kid.

"That's awful," said Lyn.

"May I lend you my services? I truly wish to help the boy, if only a little," said Lucius.

"Of course!"

"Thank you very much. The blessings of St. Elimine be upon you."

"Amelia here leads us in battle," said Lyn, jerking her head lightly to me.

"I see." Lucius nodded to me. What is it with people nodding so much?

"Lucius, please take care of the shaman," I said, warily watching the dark robed figure…just standing there.

"You wish me to attack the shaman? Very well."

She…I mean he left in a flurry of his robes. Then, he held up his hands. Sparks glowed right above them, followed by a missile of light that appeared and injured the shaman. The shaman held a ball of red and black suspended momentarily in the air. A black sphere burst near Lucius. The shaman missed. Lucius repeated his spell again, wounding the shaman gravely.

"I can help too!" cried the kid.

"Nils! Can you fight?" asked Lyn, seeing the boy eagerly jumping circles around me.

"No…but I'm a bard. And bards are useful to have around." His name was Nils? When did he say that?

"A bard? Do you mean you're a minstrel? This is no place for a ballad or a saltarello."

"C'mon! Trust me! I'm all yours, Amelia."

"Wait, what does your…whatever you do do?" I asked Nils. "It doesn't put someone to sleep, does it?"

"No! Just the opposite! It invigorates the person listening so they can attack again."

"Oh…okay. Go play for Lucius," I said, curious.

"You'd like me to play for Lucius, right?" Then he skipped all the way. Standing not two yards away from Lucius, Nils played a flute and bounced about around, finishing his performance with a twirl.

"How in the world can he play his flute while bouncing around like that?" I asked.

Wil, who stood next to me, shrugged.

"What do you think?" asked Nils after I had Lucius destroy the shaman.

"That was lovely. Invigorating, even. You ought to play for me sometime. I could use the boost!" said Lyn, raising the boy's spirits even further.

"Everyone could! My music could refresh you all!"

Now that I think of it, if I saw this back at home, I'd be snorting with laughter at how…corny the last sentence sounded.

"Erk! Wil! Take down that archer over by the hills! Florina, check what's over the mountains. Everyone else, advance!" I called from atop Kent's horse. Kent was sitting out this battle, and he had no problem with it. He said he wouldn't be fighting in case I get hurt. And he still wouldn't let me walk. "Kent, get a bit closer to Nils and Lucius."

He obeyed without hesitation.

"Lyn! Go check out the vendor for a vulnerary or two," I called after I saw a brigand move through the hills and behind a fort.

Florina swiftly descended perfectly next to me and said, "There are two shamans past the mountains. And a bit of land separated from the rest by a river. There was a lone tree there. It looked ready to snap under its own weight."

"Take Lucius with you. Have Nils play for you before you cross the mountains. Help Lucius destroy the tree, then have him defeat the shamans," I said to her. I watched Lucius and Florina hitch upon the pegasus uncomfortably. The poor girl. But Florina didn't seem too scared of Lucius. Maybe that was because he looked like a girl…whatever it was is beyond my understanding. "Nils! Follow us after playing for Florina. Is he listening? Kent, let's get further up. As far as possible. But don't leave the kid too far behind."

"You are probably no older than him. And yet you call him 'kid'?" he said.

"Well, unlike him, I don't look my age. And I don't act my age, I hope."

He chuckled slightly. "No, I could not say you do."

The horse cantered easily over the field and we came into view of the rest of the companions.

"Wil! Erk! You two take care of the brigand! Then, Sain, you stay in front of them all. Equip your lance and be ready to fight the mercenary over there. Rath, strike him down if he survives with one of your arrows. Wait…why are you here anyway?" I asked, completely unaware. "Never mind. Just get going. Erk, make for that village over there and warm them."

They did as they were told. But upon having led Wil towards the hills later on, the men we fought scampered away. What happened?

"That was…short," I said, surprised. "Haha, losers! See who's fleeing with their tails tucked in now!" I called after them.

"Let us be on with the search for Nils's sister," said Kent as we led everyone else to the castle.

* * *

We got to the castle greeted by Lucius and Florina.

"It was all done quite so fast!" cried Florina excitedly. "Lucius wounded the leader, who was one of the shamans, grievously. Then I finished him with my lance before he could attack me."

No wonder she was so excited. She put in the final blow. I smiled at her appraisingly. "Now then, let's find the kid's sister."


	5. Legion

**Chapter 5**

 **Legion**

 _ **Is it right that Earth has so much power over this place? ~ Amelia**_

* * *

"Nils! Where's your sister?" asked Lyn.

"Ninian! Ninian…" called Nils to no reply. "She's not here. Why? Where could she be?"

"My lady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south," said Kent.

"How do you know these things? I was with you the whole time, wasn't I? I don't remember anyone telling us that…" I said, dumbfounded.

"You were asleep."

"Again! I told you to wake me up if that were to happen. I've been snoozing off a lot lately."

"The boy's dear sister," said Sain. "They must have her!"

"The dear boy's sister," I said.

"Come! We must give chase!" said Lyn.

"Well, unless you decide to send Kent, Sain and Rath alone, that won't be very successful," I said. "And Kent's horse is weary enough because _somebody_ won't let me travel about for myself!"

"But…but…that means we'll never make it. What if they've already…" began Nils.

"Okay, dude. Worst possible scenario is we won't be seeing her too soon. She won't die for sure, so we have a chance. A very slim chance, but a chance nonetheless."

"Are you looking for this girl here?" asked a voice from the other end of the room. A man of red hair and noble clothing held a girl with blue clothing matching Nils's. Nils made a run for him, anxious as to why Ninian herself wasn't moving.

"Ninian! Ninian!" cried Nils.

"She'll be fine. She just lost consciousness," the man holding her reassured.

"Who are you?" asked Lyn.

"I'm Eliwood of Pherae. My father is the marquess."

"The marquess's son."

"She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing…Was I wrong to involve myself?"

"No. You saved her life. Thank you. My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae. I'm the Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

"Marquess Caelin?"

"Kent, can I please get off now? I'm sore and numb and my foot is falling asleep," I pleaded quietly as Lyn began to explain her tale. Kent nodded, and I thankfully jumped off the horse, fixing my robe. I spotted Sain nearby. When I stood within a foot or two from him, I whispered, "Well. The lady in distress has been saved. He got to her first though. What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing," he whispered back curtly.

"Good," I said with satisfaction as I stretched out my legs. "Ah! Kent says you and I are as stubborn as each other. Now what has he to say of himself?"

I watched Serra hurriedly examine Ninian. Deciding that Ninian needed no healing, she returned to us and began to chat away to Erk, who she called Erky. Owing her my life, I found her to be less annoying. But Erk was on the edge of insanity. Time was running short for him. I saw Florina chatting with Wil next. I had to rub my eyes and look again to believe. But they were both having a merry time.

"Say, where's Dorcas?" I asked Sain. He shrugged. "Some help you are."

But he wasn't listening. Once again, he had bounded around me, to Ninian this time. "What? Oh my…you're a dancer."

"Sain, later. Please," said Lyn.

"Um, yeah. Of course." Sain backed away from them. I watched wide-eyed as he returned to me.

"Other than your name, she said to words to put you off. And I have to drag you by the ear to make you stop?" I asked, annoyed.

"Sain? Oh never mind, I know what your answer is," said Lyn. What was she asking again? Oh yes, if he approves of bringing Nils and Ninian with us.

"Say, Wil. Will you be hunting today?" I asked him after excusing myself.

"Yes, I was planning on it," said Wil. "Why?"

"Take me with you!" I said hastily, looking back to see if Kent heard. He didn't.

Wil laughed. "Of course. You want to keep a distance from Kent now?" Even Florina began to giggle slightly.

"Hey, you're not the he won't let off the horse! And he's always watching me! You can't get any privacy with that happening," I said frowning.

"You two make a perfect pair," said Wil when he stopped laughing.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that you two are very close friends."

"Then what kind of a pair is Sain and Kent?"

"Those two are always squabbling."

"But they're very good friends. So how can that mean they're a perfect pair? Wait, ew. Bad image…Alright, speak up, Wil!" I pressured.

"I-I didn't mean anything, then," he said.

"Right. Tell me."

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"What obvious?"

"I guess not…"

"What?" I was getting tired of this conversation.

"Can I talk to you, Leea?" asked Lyn. I was startled and whipped around.

"Oh! You scared me…" I said sheepishly.

"You heard all of that, right?"

"Um…no. But whatever you want me to do, I'll do it," I said.

"I'd really like to retrieve Ninian's ring for her. But if Nils is right, those thieves might be too strong for us. What should we do?"

"Maybe they're too strong. But it doesn't mean they have a great tactician, right? Besides, south is the direction Caelin is. So let's go get 'em."

"You want to help them? That's great! I was hoping you'd say that," she said. "Kent, Sain! Those men were heading south. We must give pursuit!"

"On your word, milady!" said Sain.

"There's no turning back now. Let's ride!" said Lyn when the two knights left to make preparations.

"Well, I guess that means no hunting today," said Wil with a mocking smile.

"Oops," I said.

* * *

We rode southwest to a castle in Kathelet where the Black Fang decided to stay.

"I believe they went in here," said Lyn as we stopped at the castle that was abandoned earlier. The shadows gave me an uncomfortable feeling, like something was watching me from its depths. A shaman could easily blend in with them. I shivered. Kent must have known what I was thinking, for he placed a hand on mine with concern.

"Milady, are you really going in there to get the ring back?" asked Nils, hardly believing his fortune.

"Yes. We are."

"But this is their stronghold! They're bound to be well defended, not to mention well armed!"

"Please," said Ninian. "Forget about the ring. It's okay."

"Amelia's agreed to attempt this…recovery. I wouldn't be here if not for that," said Lyn. A lot rides on my shoulders, I realized. I could feel Kent's eyes on my back, watchful as always. Nils and Ninian turned to me thankfully. "Amelia believes we can do this. I'm sure that decision was not made lightly. With Amelia at my side, I'm confident we can win." I smiled with the pleasure of the trust she placed in me. "Let's get your ring back, Ninian."

"Milady…" Nils stood with a happy smile as we all turned to the castle and entered.

* * *

"Milady Lyndis! There are more of the foe inside than we thought!" said Sain after he had a little look around by himself.

"There are more enemies than you thought. I thought as much around the numbers," I said.

"This is their stronghold. It is imperative we move carefully," said Lyn.

"Exactly, milady," said Kent. "This narrow corridor can be used to our advantage. If we draw the enemy through here, we can engage them in small numbers and remain relatively safe. If time is a concern, we can always rush them…If we do that, we'd better be sure we can win."

"So Amelia, what do you think?" asked Lyn. "How we move forward is completely up to you."

"Now that Kent has mentioned a point, I know just how we will get through for the first part. Let us begin," I said.

* * *

"Matthew, I got the point with the treasure chest! Have fun! Now, then, Lucius, I want you to take out the soldier to the left of us. Matthew, follow him. Rath, take down that brigand in the left hall. Dorcas, I can see a soldier just past the wall. Get rid of him with your hand axe please. Sain, see the corner in the right hallway? You position yourself over there with a lance. Get ready to fight the cavalier there. Florina, there is a mage who might attack Dorcas. Get him with your javelin before that happens. Serra…where should you go? Get up front, but not in range of anyone. Kent, we take the left hall and see what happens there. Sain, after you finish the cavalier, we will meet at the end of the halls. Everyone clear on the moves? Go!" I said.

They moved. The cavalier came down, but didn't get far enough to attack yet. Dorcas managed to easily kill the soldier. Florina shot a javelin at the mage, but missed. The mage injured Dorcas, but he wasn't dead. Rath attacked the brigand, killing him off with a sweet critical. An archer from the room with a treasure chest attacked Lucius, only to meet an unkind doom.

"Sain! Attack the cavalier! Florina, kill him if he survives. Erk, get rid of the mage for Dorcas. Dorcas, move to the left hall. Wil, Serra, you two move up with Dorcas too. Lyn, go with Lucius and Matthew. Lucius, break down the wall. Matthew, have fun," I ordered. Turning back to Kent, "Kent, let's keep moving up. And when will I be able to move around for myself?"

"When I am sure that you are better," he answered.

"I'm fine! Can't you see? I'm as good as I'll ever be. So please?"

"After the battle."

"But that's when I need to get off most!"

"Next battle, you will."

I sighed. "Okay. You're overprotective, Kent."

Matthew was bouncing around carrying a giant hammer. As usual, unless you have him steal, he is useless. It's always funny to see him bouncing around happily with whatever he finds in the treasure chests no matter what it is. Lyn was taking down a soldier with her Mani Katti while Lucius attacked the thief that appeared. I really don't understand why they have thieves that steal their own things. If they don't want to lose the things in the treasure chests, why do they put it out in the first place? Erk was taking down soldiers that came from the stairs in the room where the mage had been. Sain proceeded down the hall with Florina behind him. He held a sword now so he can combat with the brigand up front while he drank from a vulnerary to heal the wound he received from the cavalier. Dorcas, Serra, Wil and Rath moved up, but just enough so they wouldn't fall prey to the mercenaries.

"Florina and Sain! Each of you take down one of the mercenaries! Lyn, Lucius, go ahead to the leader. Lucius, kill the magic-users. Lyn, take down the…guy in between," I called.

Those were my last orders for the day.

* * *

"Aagh…I cannot…" said the leader, who was wounded, but not dead.

"Give us the ring! And swear us this oath: you must promise to leave these two alone," said Lyn. "If I have your vow, I will spare your life."

"Failure…means death," said the man. Then, he took out a capsule and poured its contents down his throat.

"What! Poison? He took his own life…"

"These are no common brigands we're dealing with. This man was trained by a well-organized group," said Kent, obviously impressed.

"What do they want with Nils and Ninian?" asked Lyn, troubled. Turning to the duo, "Nils, Ninian, everything is going to be fine. As long as you're with us, you're going to be safe."

"But…" Nils looked like he knew something we didn't. And I didn't particularly like that.

"You witnessed our victory, right? With Amelia's planning and my sword, you've no worries. If we work together, there's nothing we can't overcome. I don't care who comes after you; I will not let you be taken away."

"Really?" asked Nils, brightening from his ominous mood.

"Yes. On my honor. Right, Amelia?"

"Milady," said Ninian.

"Oh yes, this is yours." Lyn handed the ring to the girl.

"Ah…It's…"

"You called it Nini's Grace, did you not? That lout had it."

"Milady Lyndis! Thank you so much!" said Nils.

"I have no other words save thank you," said Ninian.

* * *

"Now can I get off the horse?" I asked Kent. He looked hesitant and unwilling when I had turned around to face him. I frowned. "Why do you look at me like that?"

He shook off his expression, replacing it with his blank one. "Leea, don't do something dangerous again, understood?"

"I will if I have to."

"No."

"Kent…Are you hiding something? Why are you looking at me like that again? It…disturbs me."

He was silent for a while. The horse cantered on as the sun was getting ready to dive into the horizon. "This is where we stop tonight," he announced to everyone.

"You're not answering my question."

All the while, Erk and Wil collapsed to the ground, thanking Elimine. Serra chattered on to Erk, who quickly swapped out a book and began to read under a tree. But Serra didn't notice. Wil looked at me with questioning eyes. I shook my head, deciding not to hunt. I was too curious to leave Kent right now. Sain was flirting with Florina, who was making her way quickly to Lyn. Upon meeting Lyn's protective gaze, Sain immediately dropped the conversation, instead continuing to flirt with Ninian. Nils sat by her and watched with a frown, not at all liking the situation. Poor Ninian, she trying to escape Sain. Dorcas was the one who was building a fire this time, with much more success than Sain had. Matthew was sitting as far from Erk and Serra as possible. It was odd, he was always as far from Serra as he could be.

"Sain! Leave the poor girl alone!" I called to him. I could see the (rusty) gears working in his head, deciding on whether to listen to me or not. Eventually, I found him heading towards Kent and me. "And Kent, unless you tell me what's going on, I'm not getting off this horse!" Wait a second; did I just say that? Wasn't I trying to get _off_ the horse in the first place? Great. I sat there with a confused look on my face.

Kent didn't answer as he studied me. Sain came up to us and said, "Well, my boon companion! We are four day's ride from Caelin! Just think of the feast, the women! And the grand welcome Lyndis will receive once the wretch Lundgren is overthrown!"

"Sain! Kent isn't telling me something!" I complained. This was the last thing I expected, but it just…happened.

"Kent?"

"It's nothing," said Kent, answering my frown with a soft sort of scowl.

"Fine!" I said, getting off the horse and stretching. I watched Kent's tense shoulders relax, but he didn't let it show on his face. "I guess I'll be following you until you tell me." He tensed again.

* * *

Kent still hasn't told me anything. So I kept riding with him. But in my stubbornness and curiosity, I forgot that that was something that pleased him quite a bit.

We now crossed into Caelin, almost arriving at our destination. Eventually, I began to worry about what I would do after we got there. I couldn't stay with them. That wouldn't at all fit my history on this continent. That means I'd have to leave them and travel alone. I shuddered at the thought. What will I do without Lyn to help me, and Kent to boss me around? Will I ever get the chance to drag Sain by his ear after the journey is over? And how will I get my food? I can't hunt like Wil, and have no experience with a bow whatsoever. And Serra won't annoy me, at least. And how will I gain money for survival itself? Hmmm…I could be a tactician for hire. Yes, the only thing I'm good at. That fits perfectly with my history too. But until I find work, what will I do?

I kept thinking this over as we stopped in the afternoon for lunch. I stood leaning against a tree as I thought. I couldn't taste the food I was thinking, that's how much I was thinking.

"Amelia?"

"Oh…it's you, Erk." This was the first time Erk actually approached me to talk.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Just…about what I'll do after this is all over. You'll be taking Serra to Ostia, right? And then where will _you_ go?"

"I will return to Eutruria to my master," said Erk. "What of you?"

"I will continue to travel. But I don't know where I should start. I suppose I might as well adventure around Lycia while I'm here. And while I wander, I don't suppose I could be hired by somebody who would like to have my help."

"What does it feel like to have complete control over your life?"

"What did you say?"

"Ahh…Forgive me if I said the wrong thing…"

"No, no. What did you say?"

"You seem to have complete control over your life. You can do whatever you like; there is no one to stop you. What does it feel like?"

I thought for a moment. He was right. While I was at Elibe, I had the power to do anything I wished. I could leave Lyn if I wanted to. But that would not help either of us. Nor do I want to do that. After the journey, I have many choices from which to lead myself through life here. At home, I wouldn't have such freedom. Upon realizing this, I began to wonder if I really wanted to go home. My family was becoming faint in my mind. But that's bad, right?

"I…Until I am able to return home, I can do what I like, I suppose. But if you consider the ones at home, I have no control over life at all," I said.

Then I realized how Paranoid was using me. Surely, it was for good of this world. And perhaps it has a connection with Earth too. And I volunteered to do this. I volunteered to blow away my mind and the securities I had at home for adventure. And now that I am here, I cannot say I am not enjoying it. But I do want to get home. And unless I get permission from Paranoid…and until they fix my teleporter…I can't do that. They have complete control over my life this way. By letting myself come to Elibe, I handed away the freedom of choices to Paranoid.

Can they force me to return to Paranoid? And if they can, they will still be able to control me. Whether I like it or not, they will use me. They can easily threaten me. And the teleporting between the worlds; is this right? Or is this defying nature? Were things supposed to be this way? And if I am chosen for another mission? Why are they saving these other worlds? Just for the good of it? That doesn't at all seem possible. Perhaps…they do this so they somehow can have power over them all. They could easily use these worlds for their own benefit if they had tons of men equipped with guns and bombs. They can use these worlds…

If I have no control over my life…do I want to go home? And is it right that Earth has so much power over this place?

No. It isn't right. This is wrong. I shouldn't be here. No one should be in a world if they were from Earth. This is not right.

I have to stop this, before it's too late to stop Paranoid. Paranoid could easily wreak havoc over Earth if they do this.

They could easily wreak havoc over the universe.

"Amelia?"

"Oh! Sorry, Erk." I said.

"What were you thinking now?"

"That…I shouldn't be here…I'm being used! I have to stop this!"

"What?" Erk looked at me like I was crazy.

I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand…The people at home are using me. And if I let them keep using people this way…they would have power beyond imagining."

* * *

I thought about this when I wasn't doing something. And with growing dread, I knew that I was perhaps the only one in the entire universe who can do this. If I were to tell this to anyone, they would think I was crazy. Not only that, they wouldn't trust me anymore. And it was hard enough to explain anyway. And I don't think Lyn or Kent or anyone should know about my world in the first place. That wouldn't exactly be…right.

But what could I do to stop it all? I hardly know much about Paranoid in the first place! And what if they are good? Whatever I do, if the opposite happens, it will be partly my fault. If I do finish off Paranoid, somehow…and they turn out to be good? And if I do beat them and they are bad, if I hand them over to the government, Earth will be even more advanced and the government itself could decide to take control of everything. If they invade Elibe? No matter what happens, it will be my fault. What do I do!? This is not fair!

And how does Paranoid know when a place is in danger? The only danger is for Lyndis's Legion. I groaned in frustration. All this thinking is hurting my head.

"Leea?" asked Kent.

"Huh?"

"Is…something wrong? You don't hurt anywhere, do you?"

"It's…I just figured something out and it makes me mad that I don't know what to do about it."

"What is it?"

"I shouldn't be here. I should be at home dying of boredom doing homework. People at home should not have figured out how to get me to Elibe."

" _Why_?" That was not a normal 'Why?' He really didn't like the idea of me not being here.

"It doesn't matter why. No matter what I do, whatever happens will be partly my fault. If I don't do anything, Elibe could be invaded. If I break the connection between Elibe and my home, there is a risk that the people who sent me here were truly trying to help. And I don't doubt at all that someday, some greedy fool will get a shot at the power. Elibe and my world shouldn't be at all connected. But…if I break the connection…Ah! Kent! I know what I have to do! I have to break the connection…but…how?"

Kent just listened to me, no doubt confused.

"But if I do break the connection…then what about all the other places Earth is connected to? Surely Elibe isn't the only one. How do I save them? Here I am at the beginning again," I said, frustrated. No one else could hear me, for I spoke too quietly. I felt a heart beating behind me. Kent was resting his chin on my head. I didn't even notice that I had been leaning back against him. But he was fine with it. And if he was okay with it, so was I.

* * *

"Look, Amelia. The mountains seem so far away now," said Lyn.

"Milady Lyndis! Lady Amelia! We can't be very far from the castle now!" said Sain.

"In my reckoning, we can Castle Caelin in two days if we hurry," put in Kent.

"Two more days…" said Lyn. "Hold on Grandfather, please…"

"Cheer up, Lyn!" said Florina. "If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart."

"Florina…"

Lyn continued to speak with Florina while Kent moved the horse away from them. Quickly, Nils rushed to Lyn. I couldn't hear what he said to her.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure?" asked Sain.

Ninian said something, causing Lyn to stop moving instantly.

An arrow fell from the sky, striking the ground where Lyn would have been standing were she to have continued walking.

"They have a ballista!" Kent said, instantly recognizing danger.

"Lord Lundgren is getting serious. Deploying siege engines is no mean feat." Sain said.

"What is a ballista?" asked Lyn, speaking my mind.

"It's a weapon designed for long-distance attacks. Only archers can use them, but they can be devastating," said Kent.

"Florina! You must stay aground!" said Sain. "Do not take to the air! The ballista would target you in an instant."

"Is there a way to combat it?" asked Lyn.

"The safest course is to use someone with good defense as bait so the enemy wastes arrows," said Kent.

"Then you can walk up and knock the fool on the head," said Sain.

"Wil, can you use a ballista?" asked Lyn.

"I've never tried but…It's just a really big bow, right? I should be able to figure it out," he said.

"All we can ask is that you try. Let's see what we can do!"

* * *

Upon choosing the people who would fight in the battle, Matthew came up to Lyn and me.

"Lady Lyndis! Amelia! I have some minor…business…to attend to. I'm unable to join you. If you need any of my possessions, please take them now," he said. I looked at him questioningly, but decided not to ask.

"What do you have with you? Keep a vulnerary and a sword. I won't let you go unarmed. But what else do you have?" I asked. He took out a hammer and a lockpick. "Give Dorcas the hammer. Then do as you…were going to…"

He did so and left to the east to a village. The ballista wasted two shots, both of which missed, on him.

"All right! Let's start battle!" I said.

* * *

The battle was short. Florina bypassed the ballista's range of shooting and stripped the enemies in strength as she flew past. She was a killing machine on a horse with wings. The Angelic Robe really helped her.

Kent, Sain and Dorcas were sent through the forest, where the forest floor was strewn with dead bodies every now and then. Wil was excellent with the ballista, using the remaining two bolts for the leader, leaving at least a small wound on him. Erk and Lucius went to the east and we met at the bridge. Rath was a lot of help too. Serra was more of a…hinderer.

"Is it over?" asked Lyn.

"Yes. I see no more soldiers," said Kent. "However, something is bothering me."

"What is it?"

"I noticed it during the fighting. Our opponents…They were soldiers of Caelin. I even recognized some of those we fought. I trained with many of them. And yet they attacked us without hesitation."

"They're black-hearted traitors who've joined Lundgren! Good riddance, I say. It also means less resistance at the castle," said Sain.

"You cannot say so of the men, Sain. I doubt that even half of them joined by will," I told him.

"I hope you're right," said Kent. I couldn't tell whether that was about what Sain said, I said, or what we both said.

"I'm just glad that Nils and Ninian were with us. If that first shot had me, I might not have survived," said Lyn.

"We are honored to serve you well," said Ninian.

"Won't let you down!" said Nils.

"I know. I'm relying on you," said Lyn.

"What's this? You dealt with the ballista too?" asked Matthew upon returning. "Nicely done!"

"Matthew, where were you during all this?"

I sorely underestimated Matthew's usefulness. He gave us information that would have been beyond our ears.

1\. The marquess of Caelin was being poisoned by his own brother, Lundgren.

2\. The loyal soldiers who spread the word of the poisoning were probably silenced.

3\. There was an imposter faking to be the granddaughter of the marquess, branding Kent and Sain as traitors and Lyn an imposter, followed by Lyndis's Legion in a lot of trouble.

4\. Other than Lyn's looks, we didn't have much to prove her lineage.

We headed back to Kathelet, hoping that Eliwood would help us in our plight.

"I've received word from Caelin's neighbors: Laus, Tuscana, Santuruz, Kathelet and Tania. They will not interfere in Caelin's affairs, this they have promised," said Eliwood as I lounged about and watched the conversation.

"Eliwood, I don't know how to thank you…" said Lyn.

"All I've done is convince them to remain neutral in this dispute. However, this means I cannot aid you in any way either. Will you be alright?"

"I will win. I have to. It's the only way that I can help my grandfather."

"I understand. Although I cannot help you directly, as a friend, I pray for your success."

"Thank you. I won't waste the opportunity you've given me." After she thanked Eliwood _another_ time, he left.

* * *

"All right everyone! Let's get going!" called Lyn, rousing everyone who was wandering the village back to the fields.

"This weather is turning foul. It looks like a fog is rolling in," said Sain.

"That's no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle. It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see," said Kent.

"We can't let it delay us, though. Let us press on," said Lyn. "We must get closer to the castle. What's the best route?"

"Let me think…our best path is to the south. However, that runs through the General Eagler's estate. It looks like we have one final obstacle to pass."

* * *

"Amelia, put me in the lead, please," said Matthew as we began to navigate through the field. "Surely you know that we…er…thieves, if you must, can see through the fog. Follow me everyone!"

I watched the army scatter suddenly as a large man…no, he's in armor, came down from the mountains. How he managed to traverse it all that armor, I have no idea. He was bald with silver armor.

"So you've come…" said the man, looking intently at Kent and Sain.

"Aah!" shouted Sain. Were it a tad bit louder, it would have been a scream.

"You! You're…Lord Wallace!" said Kent, bringing the horse closer to him. I sort of backed up, forcing Kent to a bit too. It wasn't very pleasing to have such a powerful looking man an enemy. "Don't worry yet," Kent whispered into my ear. I relaxed slightly.

"Kent, who is this?" asked Lyn.

"He used to be the commander of the knights of Caelin."

"Aren't you supposed to be retired? I heard you were sowing fields now," said Sain.

"I am, and I was. Then I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of rogue knights," the bald guy answered. (I call him bald guy. You got a problem with that?)

"Lord Wallace! Surely you don't believe us to be oathbreakers, do you?" asked Kent. Not good.

"Bring me the girl that claims to be Madelyn's child."

"What are your intentions?" asked Sain.

"If I don't like what I see, I will take her."

"We will prevent you," said Kent.

"You? Prevent me? You must ––

"Enough! I'm right here! I am Lyndis!"

"Ah," said the bald guy.

"I'll understand if you don't believe me. But I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!"

"Hmm…such beautiful eyes…"

"What did he just say?" I asked, completely taken aback.

"Pardon?" Lyn said while I cried out my outburst.

"I've been a knight for thirty years, and there is one thing I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver," said the bald guy. With a laugh, he continued, "Ah, yes! I like you, girl! Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!"

"Are you…Are you serious?" asked Sain with a grin. This bald guy…is extremely weird. Lord Wallace, was it?

"This old bull's pledged his loyalty to Caelin. I would never allow an usurper on the throne! Let's march!" cried Wallace. The group of people who scattered now dared to redeem formation again.

"Lord Wallace! He…He hasn't changed at all!" said Kent.

"I like him. He's…honest…" said Lyn.

"That he is. He deserves our respect."

"Hate to admit it, but he really scared a ton of people in our group, including me," I said.

"Don't furrow your brow in worry, blossom! Your brave knight Sain is here for you!"

"Quiet yourself, Sain. Last I checked, _you_ were actually first to cry out in fear!"


	6. Chapter 6

"All right! Here's the plan! Erk, go as far up north as you can. Florina, plug the fortress over there. We don't want reinforcements attacking us. Rath, the village. Then make your way up to Erk. Lyn, go with them. Matthew, cross the bridge at the south. Wil, behind Matthew. Serra, wait between the mountains and the river. Lucius, Wallace, Sain and Dorcas, move up as far as you can, with Matthew leading," I called out. "Kent, we'll be keeping this horse very busy running back and forth between the two groups. I have to make it so those two groups join again, for the poor horse's sake!" I said, running my hand through the mane of the horse, patting it on the neck. "You're a good horsy, aren't you?"

He smiled at me, one of those small smiles where the tips of his mouth slightly, just slightly, curve up. It made me happy to see those rare smiles, but I didn't have time to enjoy the moment. Letting my eyes glaze over the east, I saw a mercenary advancing to Matthew. Matthew took a hit, but countered with just as much power (which sadly, wasn't much). After that, even more enemies appeared in other forts to from all areas but the west.

"Oh, boy…" I said when I spotted them. Brigands from the south, cavaliers from the east, and soldiers from up north! I was still at the south for now. "Sain, be northeast to Matthew and take care of the cavaliers. Dorcas, you help him. Wil, Lucius, take down those two brigands south of us. Wallace, you fend off anyone else who tries to cross this bridge. Serra, just do your job. I'll be back with the rest of the guys later."

"Do we head north now?" asked Kent. I nodded. We rode north, for a moment, lost away from the din. The tendrils of fog was beginning to reach out from the east, covering the range of mountains in mystery. Poor Florina. But I had to plug that fort. And not many people could so easily be in that mountain. I hope she's all right.

We saw the group up north. There was a soldier past the cliff.

"Erk! Take down the soldier! Rath, keep moving east! Hey…is that a torch you have there? Okay, go east, and then use it! Lyn, be in front of him."

We finally caught up with them. The fog crawled over the grass, parted only by the torch Rath held over his head. There was a swordsman, (a myrmidon, I find out later) and an archer awaiting us. They both attacked Lyn, but the archer missed. Another soldier appeared to the north.

"Erk, get rid of every soldier you see. Lyn, bring down the swordsman. Rath, get the archer. Let's move up more, Kent," I said.

Lyn flashed out her Mani Katti, then there were five of her slashing at the myrimidon. Every time I see that move, I gape at her, amazed. How does she do that? Rath twirled his arrow and let it fly into the archer's neck. The archer sputtered as he fell next to his comrade. Lyn and Rath advanced over the field with the torch lighting the way. Erk fought off two more soldiers, hazardously volleying fireball after fireball. I noticed that he staggered a bit as he strode towards us.

"Erk, are you okay?" I asked as he struggled to right himself.

"Of course. No harm came to me, milady," said he.

"Well, you can still overdo yourself. Kent, he needs to ride for a bit. I'll go on afoot."

"No, milady! I am fine! Do not bother yourself with me."

"Really?" I watched him, troubled. "Are you sure?"

"I am. Please, my next orders."

"Your next orders are…to rest. Follow Lyn and Rath, but don't attack unless you are attacked. I won't have anyone collapsing like me because they were too stubborn to learn and except their limits."

"Milady…Thank you," he said.

* * *

We crossed the field with little resisting force against us. The forest made Sain's horse blunder and fall forward, the owner strewn out in front. I snickered and asked if he was okay. "I'm okay!" came his muffled voice as we watched him pull his head out of a bush. Continuing south, Dorcas handled the general once Lucius and Wil weakened him.

"Go…go quickly…" said the General Eagler once Dorcas struck him the final blow. "The marquess…knows nothing of this. His life is…there's no illness…Only poison…Please, for the marquess….for all of Caelin…"

* * *

"What kind of a man was General Eagler?" asked Lyn.

"When Sain and I first became knights, he was our captain…our teacher…" said Kent.

"I think he must have known we were telling the truth. Why did he force the fight?"

"Something must have…Lord Lundgren was exerting some hold on him," said Sain. "Eagler was trying to protect someone. A friend, perhaps, or family."

"May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth!" said Lyn. "I care not what others do. I _will_ stop that man! Amelia, the final battle is approaching!"

* * *

"Lady Lyndis, you should be able to see the Castle Caelin once we pass these mountains," said Kent. I stood by Lyn this time, staring at a patch of white clouds. One of them looked like a dragon with a mushroom for a nose.

"Grandfather, I'll be with you soon…" said Lyn. I think she has to stop talking to herself like that.

"Everything rests on the next battle."

"Lundgren will not receive the reinforcements he had been expecting," said Sain. "He'll move against us with everything he has soon."

"Let him come! Let them all come!" said Lyn. "I will _not_ be turned away! I _will_ see my grandfather! I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way. This is it, Amelia. This is our final test. My friends, one last time, lend me your strength!"

* * *

I had everybody advance eastward, placing Erk in range of the mage. Florina I sent south so she could finish two mercenaries. The battle had barely begun when Lyn said, "Those clouds look bad. It's going to rain soon. Let's go Amelia. We should press on while we're still able to."

But just a moment ago, they were white! Oh well, there's nothing I could do about clouds.

Wil took out a soldier that advanced (like a moron would) toward us. There was an archer the Rath easily dealt with. Erk took out the mage in a flash while the rest of the people moved forward. Nils began to prove himself useful while we crossed the forestry. Florina was still battling with the second mercenary. And then the rain pelted down on us.

"This…" I said, trying to keep my sticky hair from sticking to my face, "is not cool!"

"It is difficult to get these horses to move right now," said Kent, prodding his horse. It inched forward, then halted again. "It is probably best for horsemen to wait out the rain."

"We haven't the slightest clue how long it will take the rain to stop," I said, frustrated.

Everyone on foot tramped through the muddy forest, trying to ignore Serra's complaints. Rath had his horse moving easily. Looks like that horse was used to rain.

"The clouds are breaking! This rain should stop soon," remarked Lyn.

"That is wonderful to hear! After all, we don't want my robes to be caked with all this filthy slime, do we? Erk, we'll have to get it cleaned before we leave. I won't approach anyone from House Ostia with my robe the way it is!" said Serra.

"Florina!" I called out to her as I walked by the river. "Stay put if you are out of the archer's range! And don't let any brigands get to you!"

She stayed put. And the rain stopped. Thankfully, the archer was done moving by then.

"Florina, do you think you can take the archer down?" I asked. She nodded, swiftly heading to the archer. I can just imagine the archer step back in surprise upon seeing a pegasus knight flying towards him. Firstly, he would think that was stupid. But when Florina gets too close to shoot, he decides that it wasn't so stupid. Hah!

I couldn't see what was happening over the hill, but I heard Kent say, "The archer is defeated."

We advanced south again, as cavaliers neared us from the west. Dorcas, Wil, Rath and Sain were sent to take them out. They did a fine job with it too. Wil shot an arrow while Sain charged at the cavalier, brandishing a lance straight at the heart. The first cavalier was down before I finished telling Dorcas and Rath to take out the second one. Dorcas sliced through the second cavalier, causing the knight to fall off his horse. Rath killed him with another one of his 'critical attacks', as they are called.

Lucius took down the shaman while I had Sain tear down a snag to make a bridge. Erk returned from the village with an 'Energy Ring'.

"You use it. It will be less likely that you might overdo yourself that way," I said to him. Erk looked at the ring, back to me, and back to the ring.

"If you insist," he said. I nodded. He wore the ring. An aura of weightlessness came to me, perhaps because we were both standing at a three-foot distance of each other. Then the ring vanished. And the rain poured on us viciously again.

"It's begun to rain, but the sky looks mostly clear," said Lyn. "The rain won't last long."

We were past the snag and heading westwards to the white castle that seemed to shine against the bleary horizon. The sun barely peeked over a cloud for a moment, shining its light on the delicate looking structure. I thought I heard Lyn gasp. Erk, Lucius, Serra, Lyn and I quickly crossed the small chunk of land to the castle. There was another snag, but we dare not break it until the cavalier in the fort on the other side moved away. Dorcas and Sain proved good bait and killing machines with any more cavaliers that turned up. Eventually, I had Florina plug the fort, armed with a heavy spear I had her buy from the armory so the knight in front of who I assumed to be Lundgren wouldn't stand much of a chance against her. I was certain that Lundgren himself would not dare move off the gate. That would be just plain stupid.

"Wil, Rath, you guys stay at the forts there. Sain, take the heavy spear Florina has. But don't attack yet. Erk, did Serra give you the Thunder tome? Good. You can move up, but don't get in Lundgren's range. Lucius, you follow Erk. You two will be the first to attack. Dorcas, you have your hammer? Good. Now then ––

"I will place the finishing blow," said Lyn. I looked at her for a moment.

"You got the armorslayer?" I asked her. She nodded. "Then you place the finishing blow. Nils, I want you to play for Sain after he attacks. Then, Lyn will strike. Everyone heard me, right?"

They all nodded.

"Then it's Lundgren's funeral. May the best and just win!"

"This is my realm, and you've entered without my permission. You will not leave these lands alive!" said Lundgren when he saw Erk and Lucius charge up their magic. Erk twirled about as a bolt of thunder shot down and hit the general in his purple armor (which looked sort of cool). The second bolt missed by barely an inch. Lucius's lightning hit both times, the holy light cursing the evil man who roared in agony.

Then, Sain joined the action.

"Ah, Sain…You're not like that stubborn fool, Kent. You're reasonable," said Lundgren. I snorted. "Leave this child Lyndis and stand by my side. You will go far in my service."

At these words, no one felt daunted at all, least of all Sain, who replied, "That is a gracious offer, my lord."

"Quite."

"However, I am quite fond of my friend the stubborn fool." We all smiled at this, even Kent. "And if I am to pledge my service to any liege, I would choose lovely Lady Lyndis over Foul Lundgren, regardless of the risk."

"Fool! I will make you regret that decision," said Lundgren, furious.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now let's see the action," I said, waving it off. Lord Lundgren met my eyes with a cursing glare, and I returned it with a taunting smirk. I wasn't the least afraid of him, with all these people I have around. Actually, I was enjoying myself.

Sain charged at the general, heavy spear ready to strike. The lance crushed through the armor and pierced Lundgren. Lundgren let out a roar of agony and frustration. Blood spilled out profusely, staining the violet armor. But Lundgren wasn't going down without striking back. He let the silver lance sweep through the air and knocked Sain off his horse, having caught him on the side.

"Lyn! Now!" I cried. But there were already five of her, each one slitting the armor with the armorslayer. There were gashes in the man's body and dents in the armor now. Lyn rebounded, and with a slash, Lundgren's head came flying through the air –– to Serra. She screeched and ducked and the head flew past her head.

"EW! I'VE GOT THAT EVIL LUNDGREN'S BLOOD ALL OVER MY CLOTHES! ERKY, DO SOMETHING!" she cried.

* * *

"We've won…At last, I can see my grandfather…" said Lyn, hesitant all of a sudden.

"You are Lady Lyndis, are you not?" asked a man with a bushy gray mustache.

"Who are you?"

"I am Reissmann, the chancellor of the Caelin royal family. I had received word from Kent and Sain when you first met, but then Lundgren discovered the messafe and imprisoned me. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to your true home."

"Thank you…" said Lyn, smiling.

I put a hand to her shoulder. I said, "Go." Through eye contact, I said, 'To your grandfather.'

She nodded. Turning back to Reissmann, she said, "Can I see my grandfather now?"

"Of course. Do not be shocked by what you see. Lundgren has been poisoning the marquess's meals for some time. His body has been ravaged…He was bedridden for months."

I watched Reissmann lead Lyn away. I sighed.

"My work here is done, I guess," I said, turning back to the rest of Lyndis's Legion. They all answered with grim faces. "Oh, don't look at me like that! It doesn't mean we won't see each other ever again later on! I can promise to visit every single one of you again. And I'm not leaving yet. So, let's have a time of peace and pleasure while we have the time. Okay?"

* * *

"Lady Lyndis! Do you honestly planning on remaining here? Tell me, truly!" said Sain.

"Yes, until my grandfather is well. I can't leave him now. I won't," she answered.

"The physicians say that Lord Hausen looks like a new man! It's like he was never ill. And it's all thanks to you, milady," said Kent.

"He's the only family I have left. I want him to have a long life."

"Lady Lyndis!" Florina rushed to her.

"What is it, Florina?"

"I've been taken into service by House Caelin! From here on, Lyn, I mean, Lady Lyndis, we'll be together! Always!"

"Really? Oh, that pleases me so! But…please don't call me Lady Lyndis. For you, I'm still just Lyn."

"My pegasus and I fly for your house now. I am your servant," Florina said, eyes glittering with excitement and delight. "There are rules to follow."

"Florina!"

"I'm happiest when I'm with you. That's more important than how I address you. Please…"

"I guess I'll just have to get used to it, right? Very well, I understand."

"Oh, thank you! I do love you, Lyn!" said Florina, giving Lyn a surprisingly strong hug. "Oops…I mean, Lady Lyndis," she said, backing away again.

Lyn chuckled. "Oh, Florina!"

"Lady Lyndis! I've decided to stay, too!" said Wil.

"Wil! Weren't you planning on returning home?"

"Well, I was, but…I've grown quite fond of Lyndis's Legions, you know…I couldn't possibly leave everyone behind. I'll send word to my family regarding my decision."

"I'm pleased to have you, Wil. Thank you."

"Thank you, milady."

* * *

I watched from the gate, happy to see that they would be perfectly fine without me. They all look so happy. No one knew I was watching. I turned to the gate, and with a final look back, I began to cross it.

"Already leaving?"

I turned around to see Kent right behind me. I nodded, giving him a sad smile.

"Without saying goodbye to everyone?" he said, his face rather blank.

"If I were to do that, I would break down to tears," I said, a lump already forming in my throat.

"Well, you won't leave until I see to it that you do so." He took hold of my wrist.

"Huh?"

"And you will rest at least a day before setting off again."

"Kent…okay, okay. I'll stay a day or two. Tomorrow was the promotion? I will see it. But the day after, I must leave."

* * *

That evening, Kent escorted me to the banquet hall. I gasped at seeing such a large room, decorated beautifully. Matthew and Rath were nowhere to be found. Otherwise, everyone else was here. Erk was trying to sit at the edge of his seat, trying to get as far from Serra as possible, which wasn't very far. Dorcas and Wallace were sitting together and discussing something. Sain was flirting with Ninian again while Nils was trying to get Sain's goblet of wine to spill by moving the huge tablecloth around. Lyn and Florina were chatting merrily while Wil chatted with Erk and Lucius.

Lyn and her grandfather sat at one end of the table, Florina at the corner, followed by Serra, Erk, Nils and Ninian at the corner. Sain sat at the other side of the corner and Kent sat next to him. I sat at the other side of the corner, next to Kent, and going back up to the royal family, Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Wil. We were all at a table set at a platform, overlooking several more tables where other knights of Caelin sat awaiting the feast, chatting among them.

Lord Hausen suddenly began to tap his spoon to his goblet. Everyone silenced.

"Here, on this table, sits the members of Lyndis's Legions, or at least the ones who wanted to stay for a bit. Our fellow…thief Matthew has disappeared, along with Rath of Sacae. Let's hear it for all who brought my granddaughter to me!" said the marquess. There was much cheering and applause.

Sain began to tap his spoon to his goblet. Everyone quieted again. He lifted his goblet and said, "To Lady Lyndis!"

We all raised our cups and said, "To Lady Lyndis!"

Lyn blushed, then raised her cup. "To Kent and Sain, who saw to it that I safely came to Caelin! And to Amelia, the apprentice tactician, though I don't know if she is an apprentice anymore. If not for her, none of us would be here! To Kent, Sain and Amelia!"

I watched as a chorus of people repeated after Lyn, "To Kent, Sain and Amelia!" My face burned with pleasure and nervousness. I tapped my goblet with my spoon. Everyone looked to me, awaiting my words.

"I could do nothing without all of you: Lyn, I mean Lady Lyndis, Kent, Sain, Erk, Serra, Dorcas, Wil, Florina, Lucius, Nils, Lord Wallace and Matthew and Rath. To Lyndis's Legions!" I cried out.

"To Lyndis's Legions!" said all the soldiers with me. Lyndis's Legions beamed at me. I shrugged and said, "It's true."

* * *

We feasted on the finest of Caelin's foods. Wallace and Sain were drunk as soon as I began to dig in on the food. Sain watched Ninian with a blissful look on his face. I chuckled, shaking me head. Kent was keeping himself busy trying to eat and watch over Sain.

"Kent," I said. He looked to me. "Just leave him be. If something bad happens, we'll knock him out. But no matter how much you tell him to mind his manners, he won't get the message when he's so drunk." He nodded to me solemnly. "Kent, lighten up! This is a feast of joy! Lose yourself, why don't you? You have enough time to be serious later, but only a day to celebrate this."

"True. And only one more day to…" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"One more day to?"

"Let the bards sing of this day!" shouted Sain. "May it be forever remembered!"

I shook my head, smiling at the drunken cavalier. "Kent, you know the Knight Crest Wallace has? When you or Sain is ready, use it. I'm sure it will be very handy."

"Amelia! Amelia! Amelia!" chanted the soldiers suddenly.

"Hey!" I shrieked as Wil and Erk on one side and Dorcas on the other, lifted me in my chair. "Kiyaaa! You guys, I'll fall!"

A ripple of laughter passed through the loud chamber. Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down –– STOP LOOKING DOWN, AMELIA! But…I didn't feel the nauseous feeling or my stomach emptying into a pit of fear. Only a joy as the three carried my chair and me around as the whole chamber rung with my name.

* * *

I was fussing with Lyn about the amount of money she had just presented to me beside my bed the next afternoon. The promotions went brilliantly. Sain was sub commander to Kent, Knight commander of Caelin. Florina and Wil were welcomed and accepted into Caelin's service.

"50,000 gold! If it was 10,000, I suppose that would be reasonable. But there is no way I can even take that much! Where do I even keep it all? No, Lyn. Either you at least halve the amount or I won't accept the gold at all," I said.

"But you truly have done all of Caelin a favor, and you helped me all this way! Please take it," she said.

"No, not that much. 10,000 or none at all. Besides, carrying around so much money, I'd be likely to attract thieves and brigands and who knows whom else! Please, I cannot take that much," I said.

"All right…it seems I cannot change your mind," said Lyn.

I sighed. "Good."

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" she asked. "Kent told me. And no, I'm not asking you to stay. It's just…I'll miss you…When I found you unconscious on the plains; I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped us so much, and I'm sure you've learned all you can from us. You'll do just fine on your own. I have the utmost faith that you'll be a master tactician, Amelia. That's from someone who's seen you at work!"

"Lyn…I'll miss you too." She left after giving me a hug.

I stood alone in my room, looking out the window at the sunlit courtyard. The door opened again, and someone stepped in. The door closed again. I looked back to see Kent standing behind me.

"Leea…I…because of you, I have this," he said, taking off the Knight Commander's brooch and holding it out to me. I took it and examined it.

"It's wonderful to look at, Kent," I said. It was a golden horse, with a knight upon his back with a lance. "You deserve nothing less." I gave it back to him.

"But I haven't what I desire most. Several months before, this would have been what I craved. But…"

"Kent? Is…something wrong?" I asked. He was giving me that odd look again. But this time, he didn't shake it off. "K-Kent?" I backed away a bit when he stepped closer to me. He stepped closer again, a determined look in his face. I hit the wall. "Oops…U-Um…Kent…" He came closer. "Kent…" I ducked away to the side. There was the door, right behind me now. I can run. Move, Amelia! Why can't you move?

Kent stopped at the wall, now that I ducked away. He bowed his head, upset.

"Kent?" I asked.

"Am I…denied?" he asked, his voice almost hard.

I stood where I was for a moment. Neither of us moved. The moment stretched into what felt like hours, days, years. I finally found myself moving my legs, taking a step, another one, one after the other, towards him. Eventually, I stood in front of him. I held his face in my hands. I got closer…closer…closer…until…

We stood for hours, our lips pressed together. The touch made my senses tingle, sending exhilarating waves of excitement, happiness and fear through every vessel of blood inside me. I pulled back slowly, feeling the emotions roil inside me. The excitement pounded at me to jump up and down and scream with joy. The happiness made me wish to toss my arms around him and hold him forever. The fear fought to wash away everything else and force me to run and run and keep running until I couldn't run anymore.

Kent smiled, then placed an arm around my waist and pressed me against him. I could feel his heart pounding. I let myself lean on him, placing my head under his neck, embracing him.

"Leea…go…The faster you become a master tactician, the faster you can return to me. And don't take too long," he whispered into my ear, "or else I will come for you myself, whether you are an apprentice or a master tactician."

I smiled. "Hey. Don't you go after some other girl, okay? Ever!" I said, pulling back to look at him.

"I can only sell my heart once," said Kent. "And I have bought yours."

"Yes," I said. I pulled back into his embrace. "Only one heart to sell and one heart to buy. Just one."

* * *

"Erk, you are heading to Ostia, and then Eutruria, are you not?" I asked. He nodded, surprised. "Well, do you mind if I tag along? Since it would cover quite a bit of road…I was wondering if you would mind my company. Please give me a truthful answer."

"No, not at all, milady," he said.

"Please, forget formalities. I'm just Amelia."

"You want to come along? Really?" asked Serra, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not! Before you leave for Eutruria, you must see Ostia! I shall show you where the great Serra resides!"

"I will on the way to wherever you stay there, won't I?"

"But that wouldn't be enough! I have to show you the markets and ––

"I will have to leave when Erk decides. I'm simply tagging along with him so I wouldn't be alone while I journey. But yes, I will stay with you while I can. Happy?"

"Yes!" she squealed. "With me around, nothing will go wrong. But that could be different once I leave. But we shouldn't worry ourselves with that now when such fun times await us in the following days!"

"Are you sure that you don't mind if I tag along, Erk?"

"Of course, not mila –– Amelia," he assured.

"Thank you. You haven't the slightest idea of how much this means to me. I can't say being alone is too much fun, not after I have grown so fond of Lyndis's Legions," I said as we entered the banquet hall.

"Amelia!" called Wil. "I wish you luck in your journeys and your goal. Visit us soon."

"Yes, I will do that," I said. I took not more than half a step when Sain appeared at my side.

"Must you leave? Did you see Kent?" he asked.

"Yes and yes."

"Anything interesting happen?"

I frowned at him, ready to slap him. But he took my frown as a warning and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry, Amelia. What you do with Kent I shall not bother to ask about."

"You have some nerve!" I hissed back. "But I will miss you all sorely, even you Sain." He brightened immediately. "Florina!" I quickly strode to her. "Do you…want your hair band back?"

She giggled. "No, no. You keep it and remember me by it. Good luck, Amelia! I know you will be a master tactician, someday."

"Lady Amelia!" called a certain person. Nils skipped to me with much energy. "Thank you so much for helping me and Ninian, and for retrieving for us the ring. Good luck!"

"Say, Nils, how old are you?"

"Huh? I'm thirteen. Why?"

"Just wondering if you were older than me. I'm fourteen right now, so I'm older."

"Fourteen only? You don't look it," said Nils, gaping.

"You're merely a child, then," said Sain, troubled.

"Kent said that enough times already," I said, annoyed. "It took a child to lead Lyndis's Legions and to defeat Lundgren."

"Lady Amelia!" Ninian strode to me. "Thank you so much for retrieving the ring."

"Yes, Nils already thanked me." Boy, I was being crowded around as members of Lyndis's Legions entered the hall.

"Can I please dine in peace now?" I asked as they continued wishing luck and thanking me. They left me and sat to dinner as maids brought in servings of many dishes. Sain immediately took it upon himself to woo with each of them. Now, however, he wouldn't be slapped. After all, he was Sub Commander of the Knights of Caelin.

Wallace came up to me and thumped me in the back, causing me to almost land my face flat on my food. "You have done well! I will see you again," he said. I smiled back, surprised.

Dorcas eventually spoke to me too. "I vowed to help Natalie, and thanks to you, I have a chance to see it happen. Don't give up," he said supportively.

"I won't!" I said.

"May St. Elimine watch over you," said Lucius.

I can't fail this now, not with all these people expecting me to become a master tactician. Now, more than ever, I wondered if I would take a chance to return home if I got one. Home is imprisonment; here I am free to do as I wish. Home would mean seeing my family; here I also found love. Thinking this way tore at me. I wish so much to see Mom, to talk to Dad on the phone, to bug Cassiele…but do I lay thousands of lives aside for this? What about all these people? I will never meet such people back home. I won't ever find such kind friends like these, from which I gain such respect. I won't have such authority in battles and…

Wars. If I become a master tactician, I will have to lead wars and such. Would I do so?

Of course I would. The only reason I want to become a master tactician is so I can save lives and help people this way. I won't be able to save lives this way back home. But…

The desire to see my family held me fast with the will to return while freedom, love, friends and the call of Master Tactician held me to the other choice. Logically, it would be Elibe that I should stay with. But logically, family members don't just leave their family behind, right?

I hate to think about this. What do I do?

* * *

I stood with my back to the rising sun as Lyndis's Legions, or everyone that stayed, were doing final goodbyes for Erk, Serra, Dorcas and me. We were all given horses, but Dorcas refused his.

"Goodbye! Good luck! Remember to visit us!" cried Florina.

"Come back soon!" said Wil.

"I will be here if you need me, Blossom!" cried Sain.

"May Elimine be with you!" said Lucius.

"Thank you!" cried Nils and Ninian.

I returned a grin to them. Lyn came past the gate, unlike anyone else.

"Well, take care then. I hope I'll see you again. I'm sure I will," said Lyn.

"Don't worry, I'll come back! Someday…" I said to her. "Thank you, Lyn."

"What are you thanking _me_ for?" she asked, bewildered.

"Everything, firstly for being my friend; secondly, for saving me in Sacae. And I can continue for a while. See you, then! Erk and Serra are leaving me behind!"

I waved a final time, seeing Kent come up again. It made me sad to leave him, but I have a feeling if I hadn't talked to him last night, my sadness would have been worse. Then it would have taken me a long time to figure out why I was so upset in the first place.

"Erk! Serra! Hold on! You can't leave me behind!" I called, rushing my horse to speed. Erk had his horse galloping across the field as rapidly, Serra trying to keep up with him while I was trying to keep up with them both.

And so begins yet another journey.

* * *

 **A/N: (crawls into her blankets) That romance scene...the first I'd ever written... So embarrassing... Augh just kill me now...augh augh augh! Selling and buying hearts...by the gods... I can't even function well enough to congratulate you on getting through the Lyn arc. I'm just gonna go away now. Ok bai.**


	7. Chapter 7

I fed my mare the carrot I held, patting her neck lovingly. With a final stroke, I left her tied to the tree in search of firewood. And plenty I found, being in the midst of forest. The forest floor was scattered with all the essential needs, which I brought back an armload of. The birds chattered final chirps before laying themselves to rest. Owls hooted menacingly when the bushes would rustle with movement of rodents or small animals.

"Erk, the fire," I said, looking to him as he pitched two tents with Serra's help. He muttered an incantation, setting ablaze a cheerful fire that cast shadows on everything. "So…who knows to cook?"

Erk looked at me, frightened. Serra stood up, thinking. "I could cook soup!"

Serra may be a healer, but anything _she_ cooks will be a killer.

"I…can't say I know anything about it," I said, deciding the knowledge of the uses of microwaves would be useless here in Elibe.

"I can…but…I'm not good at it," said Erk.

"I know what we'll do! When we stop at Ostia, perhaps Serra can show us to cooks and ask if they would kindly teach us to cook. Maybe we'll even pay them. Whatever the case, I'm not ready to eat raw meat!" I said, my mood rather dark from having left Caelin. But it wasn't renting out too much.

"Yes! I can help you do that! But until then, who's cooking?" asked Serra. She looked between Erk and me.

"I told you, I don't know the first thing to cooking!" I said.

"How did you manage to survive while you traveled then?" asked Erk.

Now I can't say the truth.

"I didn't have to." It was a piece of the truth. Does that make it a lie?

"Then I will have to cook. I never imagined we would come down to this," sighed Erk.

"Oh come on, it couldn't seriously be that bad! As long as I get food, I'm fine."

We had a soup littered with all sorts of herbs and spices, with what I thought were mushrooms floating around. My mouth watered upon the smell. "You were telling me you weren't good at this?" I asked after devouring my share quickly. "This is excellent!"

"Yes, Erky. You shouldn't hide such talent when it could really brighten our journey!" said Serra. She was rather quiet now, having given up on talking to Erk. Once, she tried shunning him completely, but failed miserably. Often times, I was lagging behind on the mare or minding myself. Seems like Serra only bugged the ones that refused to listen and left alone the ones with ears open and ready to catch conversation.

The darkness seeped in the sky, stained by bright clouds that pushed out the light of the moon and stars jealously. After dinner, we all scurried into our bedrolls. The clouds did shunned the promise of any rain, so I unrolled my bedroll beside my mare, who was now comfortable with me and excitedly whinnied to see me so close to her. I named her Cassy, which was short for Cassiele. Upon hearing me mutter her name, she would eagerly prick her ears and struggle against the tethers to get closer to me. Only until I stroked her and ran my hand through her mane did she calm. I grew very fond of her. Here was one who didn't rely on me for my strategic plans. Just as long as I cared for her, she would return to me all the love I treat her with.

Serra let me share her tent. But now, I let her alone and traced the hooves of the mare, glad to have her company. I wondered if Serra felt lonely nowadays, like I did without the cheery voice of Wil or Florina's frightened whimpers when she fled Sain's flirts. It was odd not to have Kent behind me as I rode through the glossy fields of grass or had my mare picket through the forest floor, more surefooted than I could be. I had nobody to lean back to, no one to whisper assurances in my ear when I cowered into myself away from the shadows, and welcomed only Erk, Serra, their horses Elradir and Emminnar, and the excited whinnies of Cassy to my presence.

I quickly slipped into my bedroll and watched my mare watch me. Shadows cast over her, but they made no difference. Other than the soft glow from the fire, the shadows coated her, easily blending her with the night. She would be useful for nightly escapades, if ever I needed that. I drifted to thoughts of home again before I obliged my eyes to close and sleep.

* * *

Dawn came with a rattle of birds. I was a light sleeper, easily disturbed by their chatter. I wondered what they were saying. Not at all moody today, I decided to let the past be the past and not let my mind dwindle back to that. There was so much to be done! There were strategy skills to be honed, a continent to be traversed, people to meet, places to see, and work to be found. Who would have need of a tactician, even if it were to be an apprentice?

Wondering this, I wandered to a stream I found last night and splashed the cool water into my face. Refilling the flask I had tucked away at my belt next to my wallet and staff (which was mini-sized when unneeded), I breathed in the smell of the forest. The fresh air is always sharp, with the spicy scent of pine and sweet smell of mushrooms filling my lungs. I stood up from my crouching position again, taking off a travel-worn boot to stick my foot into the cool water.

It stung with cold, but tingled with the liquid flowing feeling. I decided to head back soon, having done enough thinking for the rest of the day. I liked to clear my head out in the morning by thinking as much as I can at that time. I could mourn for losses and laugh quietly to myself without disturbances. Then I would come back to my senses and be ready for travel.

I returned seeing Erk packing the tents away again. We were all quiet, doing our own work, packing by ourselves, but I believe we all appreciated the other's company, even if we didn't share words. Eventually, we were moving in line through the forestry, Erk was first, Serra was second, and I was last. While Erk rushed ahead, Serra held back slightly, perhaps seeking a chance to avoid getting home. I took my time, however, soaking in everything I could about the trees and the leaves, examining the mushrooms and listening to the different chirps and eventually, I could identify almost eleven different species of birds by chirp alone. I learned from Serra about herbs that healed and from Erk to cook.

What I needed to learn, I decided, was to hunt. I started to check for tracks around the forest, and from lots of patience and sitting still, I learned which footprints belonged to what, and how to tell how long ago a footprint was made. I had tracking down on my list of things I've learned, but still I couldn't figure out how I would actually hunt without a bow.

On the seventh day of traveling, we came upon Ostia's territory. Continuing to travel to the heart of it, I watched Serra become more and more silent. It was beyond the weirdest things that I'd ever known, but she only became quieter unless she complained of her rear end being raw or that she was hungry. I was happy to hear her voice, no matter what it said.

"We are one day from House Ostia," said Erk.

"One day…Serra, who cares for you back at Ostia?" I asked.

"Hm? I stay with the church there, with all the other Sisters. Sometimes I get to travel with Lord Hector, brother to the marquess of Ostia himself," she said.

"Really? Where do you travel to?"

"I've been to so many places, I cannot name half of them, for they've fled my mind! Often, we visit Pherae or the marquess or his son would visit us. Hector and Marquess Pherae's son are close friends. And I've been to Eutruria! That's how come I met Erk and all of the rest of you. Aren't you all blessed that fate was so kind in putting me with you?"

I chuckled. "I guess…"

* * *

We arrived at the heart of Ostia the next day, around mid-afternoon. We were in a bustling city where activity ceased to end. There were several armories and vendors, and to the north was the Castle Ostia. Castle Ostia was probably three times as big as Castle Caelin, and I watched as men at the gates to the castle drew it up. For a moment, I thought I saw a person with a red tattered cloak dart in just as a merchant's cart drove up to through the gates. Maybe it was just the red banner the cart flew. I couldn't help but think of Matthew.

"This place is real loud," I said to Serra.

"Come on! We have to get through the gates! To Castle Ostia we go." she said.

"You live in Castle Ostia?"

"Of course! Or else I wouldn't be with –– Lord Hector!" she cried in delight as she scurried in between people and finally stopped at a man with blue hair. At his waist, he hung a malicious looking axe. The man had blue hair and lots of armor, and was rather well built from training, I suppose.

"Aren't you lucky to see me so soon!" said Serra.

I had my hood placed over my head the entire time I visited villages or cities. Perhaps it caused suspicion to this Lord Hector, but he didn't say so.

"Serra! It took you this long to get back!" he said, almost yelling.

"Yes, well, a group of people needed my aid. You cannot expect me to ignore that! Did I not do what any priestess would?"

"Matthew returned more than a week ago! You ––

"Matthew?" I asked, taken aback. "You can't mean the one with sandy hair and hazel eyes and a red tattered cloak?"

"Who are you?"

"Pardon me, milord," I said. "I am Amelia, a traveling apprentice tactician. I traveled with Serra and Erk to Ostia."

"I am Erk, milord, Serra's escort. You seem to know her, so I believe my work here is done," said Erk.

"Don't go away so soon!" cried Serra.

"I must, Serra. My Master is awaiting me, and already I have taken too much time," said Erk. "I take my leave, milord."

"Nice place you've got here," I said. "I must leave too, however, so I have to pass up the chance to sightsee. I take my leave, milord." After giving Serra a hug, I said to her, "I'll miss you. Thank you for saving my life back there. I'll remember to visit you too. Goodbye, Serra!"

"Goodbye! And may Elimine be with you! Hope to see you again!" said Serra, a bewildered Lord Hector at her side. I left with a final wave and hurried after Erk.

"So eager to be getting home? Well then, let's go!" I said to him. "You really don't mind that I'm coming along?"

"No, milady. I don't."

"Good. Thanks for letting me," I said for perhaps the millionth time.

A final glance back at the roaring city and we were back to the forest where our horses were tethered. Serra didn't need Emminnar, so she let us keep her. We placed our packs on her and hitched up into our own saddles. Erk's horse was tied to Emminnar to Elradir. He slowly drove Elradir into a trot, headed north. We went on without talk until evening.

* * *

"Erk, who is your master?" I asked as we unpacked the tents.

"Lord Pent, Mage General of Eutruria. He is also known as Count Reglay."

"Really? Wow…"

"I think you would like to meet him? I believe he can further your training in becoming a master tactician."

"Can I? –– I mean, if it's no trouble, perhaps…"

"Of course. Why would it be trouble?"

"Thank you, Erk."

I was excited at the thought of meeting a Mage General. I wondered as I fell asleep if he would be like Wallace. That would be…sort of scary.

* * *

We began to ride with the mountains to the west and east. Each day, I would wake before dawn to see the sun rise from the mountains, making them black and mysterious, and waited to see the sunset. When the sun was high, it would reveal the craggy cliffs and juts of rocks and boulders on the face of a mountain, capped with snow. But at their foot lay sprawling fields and forestry clung to it, groping to reach higher up. Eventually, Erk wanted to see the sunrises and sunsets too, so I had to wake him before dawn.

It was the sixth day from Ostia. I called to him from outside the tent, "Erk! Come on, man, the sun is about to rise."

He crawled out and we stood together watching the sun peek from the side of a rather large peak. He was utterly silent for some reason these days.

"Erk, are you okay?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a while.

"I…don't know," he said finally.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I feel like I lost something…but I don't know what."

"Are you sure you don't know?" I grinned. He looked to me, puzzled. "Been thinking about Serra lately?"

He stood silently as the sun shoved itself off the mountain. Then, "We should be riding by now."

I nodded, quickly packing up my tent and binding it to Emminnar. I got into Cassy's saddle as the mare impatiently cast eyes about the trail, ready to travel. Cassy loved to be moving around, and was always impatient and touchy when we stopped to camp, unless I brought her carrots or apples. Then she would be very patient.

"Ready?" I asked as Erk hitched onto his horse.

"Mmm," he said, checking the rope that held Emminnar to Elradir. "Let's go."

"Wait! How about we have a race?" I asked.

"To where?"

"Well, you said there was a village that we could get to by mid-afternoon, so let's race there."

"That would be a long race. And I don't want to take the chance to be separated."

"You have a point. How about when we are able to see the village?"

"Alright. Then we will race."

We followed the road, meeting merchants and other travelers along the way. It was a while before we finally found the village. We raced across the road when we saw no one else on it, occasionally trash-talking the other when we passed each other. I watched the dot of a village grow bigger and more definite. I was so close; I could see the people inside. The village gates were open, and I flew past it, bringing Cassy to a sudden stop. She reared with surprise, but thankfully, I held a tight grip on the reins and squeezed my legs against her body to keep from falling off. Erk slowed at the gates and had Elradir come to a slow trot as he entered the village.

"I would not be in the least surprised to find you frightened at least half the village," he said calmly, but his eyes shone with the thrill of the race.

"Sorry!" I said to a group of children who had fled to a hut and were peering out cautiously. Deciding it was safe, they resumed to play their game of ball. I dismounted and stroked the mare, who was still shifty with the energy.

"We will rest at the inn tonight. Can you stock up on our supplies? We are running low. I have to send a messenger to Lord Pent about our arrival."

"Okay."

With a nod, he departed, taking the horses with him to the inn. I visited the vendor and bought an extra vulnerary, a Fire Tome, an antitoxin, and a torch. Then, at the market, I bought some veggies and fruits, and lots of herbs and spices. I bought several strips of meat too, and returned to the inn.

"Do you know where my purple-haired friend went?" I asked the innkeeper.

"Ah, you must be the one he was speaking of. Word of you got around a while before. He is visiting the village magistrate," said the innkeeper, curling the bushy tips of his mustache.

"Did he reserve a rooms for us?"

"Yes. Here is the key to your room. It's the third one on the right side of the hall."

"Thank you, sir."

Taking the key, I took everything I bought into my room. I saw my pack lying on the ground. He must have left it here first and returned the key again to the innkeeper. I began to place the vulnerary, antitoxin, vegetables and fruits into my pack.

"Ah, already finished. And you remembered to buy a tome," said Erk as he entered through the open door. "Of course, I must remember you are not like Serra. She would take hours fancying robes or hairpins. Here, I'll place the rest of it into my pack." He came back with his pack and quickly arranged the herbs and spices, strips of meat, the tome and the torch into his pack in a very organized fashion. "Hmm, we're set to leave. You can do as you please for now, but return soon after dusk."

"Where will you be?"

"I plan to learn the latest news of Eutruria."

I shrugged. "Okay. I'll just be roaming around then."

I left, tucking the key into my pocket and closing the door shut as Erk replaced his pack into his room. Then, I wandered the village in search of something to do. I came upon a water fountain shining with coins at the bottom. Beside the fountain, a sign was posted.

"Fountain of Prayers: Offer your prayers with a coin at this fountain. Chances are, it will be granted." the sign said. _Chances_. I remembered back at home of how I'd just drop in coins for the fun of it. Cassiele did too. I slipped open my wallet, hiding it in my robes, and took out a gold coin. Closing my wallet, I dropped the coin, this time with a wish.

I want to do the right thing between these: Return home and be with my family; or stay here and begin to break connections Earth has with other worlds. If I must stay here, please let me see my family again once…

I don't know whom I prayed to. Would St. Elimine receive my prayers with open arms?

I watched a school of children. They were of all ages, with no organized grades or such. The teacher didn't seem to mind as I watched her students answer (just my luck) math questions.

"There are fourteen men who are to fight fifty soldiers. By how much are they outnumbered?" asked the teacher to a boy who was twelve, perhaps. The boy thought. He stood there with his brows crinkled in concentration. "Joseph?"

"Thirty-four," answered the boy.

I shook my head. "Thirty-six," I said.

"Who are you two say that!" said the boy, frustrated when the teacher nodded to me.

"I don't know."

"I bet you don't know what six by twelve is! Answer that, won't you?"

"That's basic. Seventy-two," I scoffed.

I heard a girl whisper to another, "How high is seventy-two?"

"Joseph! Mind your manners! You will get a lashing for that!" said the teacher sternly.

"No, no! He doesn't need to be whipped!" I said, alarmed that they would do such a thing.

The teacher stood with her eyes narrowed as she observed me, her bottom lip quivering with anger in her round pouting face. "Now, then Ashley, fifteen children are playing ball. If they each catch the ball three times, how many times was the ball caught?"

"F-Forty-five, ma'am," stuttered a small girl.

"Forty-five!" cried the teacher. The girl shrunk back. "Wait…that's right…" The girl sighed with relief. "Angela, six sevens are?"

"Fourty…Fourty…Fourty-two!" said Angela.

"Is that so?" asked the teacher.

"Yes. This stuff is so easy!" I muttered. The teacher heard me.

"Easy, is it, girl? Then how about I give you a little quiz?" said the teacher, obviously angry as her face took on a shade of red. I shrugged, undaunted by her challenge. The students whispered excitedly among themselves.

"Tell me. What is nine by nine?" asked the teacher.

"Eighty-one," I said instantly.

The teacher thought for a moment. "Why, it is." Her face got even redder than it was. "Fourteen by fifty?"

I thought for a moment. Fourteen times five equals seventy. Add a zero and I've got seven hundred.

"Hah! You think you know everything?" said the teacher.

"Seven hundred."

The teacher stood flustered. "Prove it."

I gave her with a look of surprise. She held out a slate and chalk to me. I took it and wrote out everything. When she looked at it again, she turned crimson.

"Get away! Now! I don't need anyone telling me what I already know! Now scram!" she roared, pointing towards the fountain I prayed to.

Several months ago, I would have been rather scared at this outburst. I turned to the students with a triumphant grin. They looked back at me with surprise or awe. I won. Then I strode away from them, very pleased with myself.

* * *

"There was a commotion by the school today. Do you know of it?" asked Erk, frowning.

"Well…I…" I don't know what he wants me to say.

"You can't tell me you started it," said Erk.

"I didn't start it. I simply beat the teacher at her own game and left when she told me to."

"Well, the children are whispering about the commotion. I overheard one of them. They certainly enjoyed school today. But…I think it would have been better not to have spoken with the teacher and taken her challenge. You humiliated her."

I looked apologetically at him when he mentioned that. I didn't mean to humiliate her…or did I? I did feel happy when I beat her… "I should probably apologize to her…"

"She might not want to see you. Just let it go now. What's done is done."

"Hmm…How long until we reach Castle Wrigley?"

"Next week sometime," he said.

"Do you have family there?" He didn't answer. Perhaps that was the wrong question. "Who else lives with you and Count Reglay? Doesn't Countess Reglay live there too?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What are they like?"

"You have only a week more until you find out. You can wait."

I frowned. "Okay, then. Erk, can you teach me about magic?"

"Of course. But I hardly know anything in comparison to Lord Pent ––

"That doesn't matter! I hardly know anything in comparison to you!"

"Yes…"

"Oh, why are you standing in the middle of the room? Come, sit here and tell me about magic," I said, patting the spot on the bed next to me. Erk hesitated, then took his place beside me and thought.

"I only know of anima magic, or magic based on the elements of nature…" he said.

"Then tell me about anima magic."

"Anima magic…in order to do well with it, you must be able to communicate with spirits of nature," he began. And he told me a lot. I sat for a while, listening to Erk talk about magic, the only thing that Earth lacked. It was interesting too. There was a basic understanding about nature. Erk told me how to contact the spirits, recited some of the incantations, and told me of how you can talk to birds and animals using anima. He talked more than I ever heard him say before.

Eventually he stopped, hesitant. "I'm sure I have bored you by now," he said.

"No, no. Go on," I urged.

He shook his head. "I think it is time to sleep," he said, glancing out the window. It was dark already. "Have a good night's rest. Next week we will reach Castle Wrigley."

I nodded, mind still buzzing with his words. "Good night."

"Good night." He left the room to his own, closing the door.

I looked out the window, which was still open. A light breeze drifted at me as I rested my head on my hands. I turned around after closing the window and pulling the curtains closed. Then I parted the curtains slightly and peered out again. It was gone. Perhaps it was a trick of light. Or maybe I was seeing things.

But I swear I saw the shadow move. It was a figure cloaked in black, and I thought I saw golden eyes shining at me.

Then it hit me. The shadow I saw at the altar in Sacae, the figure that shot a ray of dark energy at me…someone was following me. But what did he want with me?


	8. Chapter 8

"There it is," said Erk as we saw a gigantic white castle cheerily awaiting us. Towers rose at the corners of the building, and there was a giant gate before it. The white castle seemed to be made of marble, or something alike. I couldn't help but think that it looked like an edible piece that would go on a birthday cake.

"It's beautiful," I said. Spires from atop the towers flew banners of silver and purple.

"Ah, and here comes Lady Louise, Countess Reglay," said Erk as we approached the gate. A young woman with blonde hair hastily made her way up to us, beaming at Erk and me.

"Erk, you have returned! Do you know just how long you have been gone? Four months! And this must be Amelia!" she said in a sweet voice. She looked like a very amiable person, and it filled me with glee to be around such a welcoming person. "Come along! Come along! Lord Pent is awaiting you both inside."

I dismounted my mare, stroking her once before leaving her.

"We will have someone take the horses to the stables. Come Erk, Amelia," said Lady Louise. "I've got a feast ready for you two. You will dine upon the finest foods ever tonight!"

"Lady Louise, you really shouldn't have gone through all that trouble," Erk said.

"Yes, truly," I agreed.

"Nonsense!" cried Louise.

We entered through gigantic doors into the Great Hall, where a grand stairwell led to the second floor. Louise whisked us to the left, where one person stood reading a book. He had silver hair and a purple robe a lighter shade than Erks. Upon hearing us, he looked back at us, smiling.

"Erk! And you would be Amelia, the traveling apprentice tactician?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Welcome to Castle Wrigley," he said to us with a wide smile.

"Thank you, milord," I said politely, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I think I was flushing from nervousness. Lord Pent chuckled.

"Lord Pent, I have succeeded in escorting the priestess to Ostia," said Erk.

"I knew that," said Count Reglay. "Today, I want you to rest your mind. I don't want to see you reading a book either."

Erk seemed about to protest, but kept silent.

"And Amelia, tell me, what would you like to learn from me?" he asked.

"Everything! –– Everything concerning battle strategies, that is," I said.

"Very well. Then that is what I will teach you. But firstly, I will have to test your knowledge to know where to start. I will do that tomorrow."

"We won't have a real battle, will we?" I asked, alarmed.

"Of course not. You will see your test soon. Erk, Louise, no telling," said Pent.

* * *

We dined on the best food that night! There were fillets of trout, salads with the usual and vegetables that I had never seen before –– the one that struck me oddest was what looked like rock, impossible to chew without breaking teeth. But it dissolved in a spicy way, making the air burn when you breathed it in. I drank two and a half cups of water (I refuse to drink wine. Let's wonder why.) and a sugar cookie, and yet the 'Latti' burned my tongue. It was supposed to be good for your health. It cleared out your blood vessels and if you had a cold, the coughing would stop temporarily and the runny nose would clear. And if you had hiccups, a sliver of it would take it away. I had two slivers, for they were stuck together and I didn't know, and what had happened to me?

A watery-eyed maid, who sniffed for no reason at all, led me to my room.

My room had a high bed with the softest pillows and warmest blankets that I had ever slept with. I changed into a nightgown left for me on the bed. The mattress sank too far though, but with it raised around me, I felt completely warm. The bed had a canopy above with many different designs lacing and weaving about. When I lay down to sleep and looked up, I realized that from where I was, I could see a giant flower. I slept comfortably after I checked out the window if there was anyone there. No one, this time. Is it because they dared not follow me to Count Reglay's castle? Either way, I was safe here.

* * *

I awoke before dawn to find my clothes were clean and neatly folded at the bedside table. After refreshing myself and taking a luxurious bath, I put them on and left for breakfast.

Count Reglay and Lady Louise were already there, quietly whispering to each other as they sat close together. I didn't want to disturb them; instead, I turned back to the stairs, only to find Erk coming down.

"Good morning," I said quietly. He nodded.

"I believe you have slept well. You look rather pleasing with your hair down like that," he said. I was rather surprised at his compliment. His hair was a bit wet, drooping down to their full length to his shoulders. Usually, it was too wavy to reach his shoulders.

"Already awake? My, you two are early birds!" said Lady Louise from behind me. "Come, come. Let's have breakfast, now that you're awake."

We followed her into the chamber where the ceiling climbed high and was painted with pictures of dragons breathing fire, magic-users and knights fought alongside each other, targeting the dragons. I stood in awe, looking at the brilliantly detailed life forms locked in battle.

"That is an amazing painting," I complimented.

"I do say so myself," said Lord Pent.

After breakfast, Lord Pent said to Erk, "I can see that you have made a lot of progress on escorting the priestess."

"I had to join Lady Lyndis, granddaughter of Caelin's marquess, in Lycia, in battle due to Serra. She wouldn't keep her nose out of trouble," said Erk.

"So you have fought? How many?"

"I lost count after fourteen or so. But that doesn't matter. It was the training I gained by taking part in Lyndis's Legions."

"Yes, we will see how well you do in training today. And I will see you at work too," said Lord Pent, turning to me. "In a game of chess."

I frowned at the board, annoyed. Pent watched me intensely as I thought. I move the knight and the rook is in danger. I move the rook; the bishop _and_ the knight are in danger. None of my pawns will help. I don't want to send out my queen, even though it can help. That knight might take my pawn…

"Sometimes you have to let someone go," hinted Lord Pent.

"I hope I don't have to come to that in battle," I said.

"You will, someday."

That rook is in no position to do much attacking…I have to let it go.

I moved my knight, taking out a knight and placing Lord Pent's queen in danger. There was a pawn that could attack my knight, but in doing so, he would place his king in check from my bishop.

"Good," he remarked.

He didn't take out my rook though. He moved his queen close to my knight. I could only retreat him, unless I decided to lose him. No, wait. I moved my bishop backwards, taking out one of Lord Pent's knights. In doing so, my other bishop had easy access to the enemy queen, were she to take my knight.

"Clever," he remarked.

He placed the pawn that could've attacked my knight close to it. Now I had both the queen and a pawn after my knight. Or are they? No, they're after my queen! If I move my knight now, the queen would fall victim to his bishop! I placed a pawn diagonally to the right of my queen. Lord Pent plucked up my knight and placed his pawn in its place…

…leaving the king wide open for an attack. But he could easily move the next pawn up to defend it. No, I couldn't attack it yet. What else is available to destroy? Three pawns, and the bishop. But the bishop was defended by a pawn, which was also defended by a pawn. The third pawn was placed in range of Lord Pent's knight. I couldn't attack any of them. Is he attacking any of my pieces? Yes, my bishop. The enemy rook can easily take the bishop that kept my queen safe from the enemy bishop. Lord Pent's moves to my knight were keeping me busy while he moved the right pieces away to give way for his rook!

This was very tough. How do I do this? I could move a pawn up…and the pawn to the diagonal would keep it from being attacked! I moved up my pawn.

"You saw it…very well." He moved up his queen. "Check." The queen could directly attack my king diagonally in the space between to pawns. If I moved the pawn closer to me forward, it would allow the bishop to be taken. If I move the bishop, the queen will be gone. I can't move the queen without having the king destroyed. I looked to the other pieces. The only knight I had was too far up to help. I can't lose my queen or king, but the bishop is okay. I moved up the pawn. The bishop can be attacked.

Instead of attacking the bishop, however, Lord Pent used his knight to take out my rook. Whoops. How did I not see it there? And therefore, he had…complete access to my king. I couldn't move the king, but I could move my queen. Would it be attacked if I took out the knight? Yes. The enemy queen. Dang it! I have to use the queen! I searched for other options, finding none.

All right, I'll have to lose the queen. So what? I'll do just as fine without it. Do I have anyone to make a threat with after the enemy queen takes mine?

A pawn. I can move up the pawn after the enemy queen attacks my queen. I have to love those guys! I took my queen and replaced the knight with it. Lord Pent took my queen with his queen. I moved forward a pawn.

"Oh…" said Erk knowingly. He was trying to hide the fact that he was watching the game by 'reading' a book, ' _The Not-So-Daunting Elder Magic Users And Their Weaknesses_ ', but he was sneaking peeks over the top. Now he completely blew it, but he forgot that he was trying to hide it.

"Checkmate," said Lord Pent. He moved a knight past my pawn and queen. I lost. "You did very well. Good points are how you catch a lot of the enemy's plans and stop them short. You also know when to attack for a defensive move. But you must learn to let some of your pieces go. You will lose some soldiers. You have to know that. It is inevitable. Remember, you can't risk everyone for one life. That is utterly foolish. But yes, I am impressed. However, there is nothing I can teach you."

"Huh?" I was surprised. Obviously. "What do you mean?"

"By doing this, I told you what you can work on and what you were good at. From here on, you have to practice yourself."

I stood silent. "Okay. I just have to find someone who needs a tactician first…"

"Count Reglay! The mercenaries will…" A blue haired woman stopped short when she saw the chessboard. "The mercenaries will be ready to set out tomorrow," she continued.

"Very well. But watch for them," said Lord Pent.

"Yes, Count Reglay," said the blue haired woman, casting me a curious glance.

"You want to be a master tactician?" asked Lord Pent. I nodded. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I…want to do the right thing."

Lord Pent looked at me thoughtfully. "Fiora, take her with you. I am sure she can help you if you should get into a skirmish."

My heart leapt.

The blue-haired woman was stunned. Then she said, "She is but a child, Count Reglay. I could not…bear to think that her life would depend on me."

"But your life would also depend on her. She is an apprentice tactician. Do this. I'm curious," said Lord Pent.

"Curious?" repeated Lady Louise. "About what?"

Erk signaled with his eyes that it was I.

"Oh," said Lady Louise blankly, but I saw alarm in her eyes.

"You travel, so I don't suppose you will mind visiting the Nabata Desert?" asked Pent. I shook my head eagerly. Lord Pent saw my eagerness. "I can trust you to lead my mercenaries well. Erk told me what had happened last night, about Lyndis's Legions. I have placed my trust in you. Have I done a good thing? We will find out. Fiora, take her with you and introduce her to the rest of the mercenaries."

"Thank you, milord," I said to him. He nodded, a strange twinkling in his eyes.

* * *

Fiora looked me over with concern once we had left to a different hallway. "Have you any experience in battle?" she asked.

"I know to defend myself from attackers. But I don't attack myself," I said.

"Do you have any experience leading battles?"

"Yes, around ten battles. The first couple didn't have too much to deal with."

"Have you?" asked Fiora. "Who did you lead?"

"A group called Lyndis's Legions."

"Hmm…perhaps Minuette would have heard of them. She's always hearing things."

She led me to a different part of the massive castle. There, several people waited in a large room. One of the men, he had dark green hair and a blue cloak, tossed a ball into the air and caught it repeatedly as he spoke to another girl with orange hair. There were two men that were discussing something at one corner of the room. A girl with her violet hair in a ponytail sat with a sketchpad, hastily scribbling away. There was one man who stood against the wall, leaning back against it with his eyes closed.

"Fiora! Who is that pip you have on tow?" asked the man with dark green hair.

"This is…" Fiora began.

"Amelia," I said, shifting uncomfortably in the midst of the strangers.

"She is an apprentice tactician," said Fiora.

"Apprentice tactician? We don't need a tactician!" said the man, still tossing his ball. If he were modern, I'd expect him to be smoking or chewing gum.

"She might come in handy. You never know, Troy," said the girl with the ponytails without looking up. "So, have you ever led a battle before?"

"Yes," I answered.

"How many did you win?"

"All of them."

They all looked to me with a sort of mistrust.

"Really?" asked Troy. "Did anyone you led die?"

"No."

"What did you lead? A cat against a grasshopper?"

"Heard of Lyndis's Legions?" I know word gets around much faster than people do.

"I've heard of them. They were a band of mercenaries in Lycia. It's a most interesting story. By far better than the usual gossip that goes around," said the orange-haired girl. "Caelin's marquess's daughter fell in love with some nomad in Sacae and left to him. The marquess falls ill shortly after he discovers that he has a granddaughter. The marquess's brother had been giving the marquess poison so he would eventually take up the throne. Then, these two knights of Caelin ride out to find the granddaughter who lived in Sacae. Meanwhile, the granddaughter was going to travel around with a traveling apprentice tactician…wait…" She was one to figure out who I was.

"Go on," said Troy. "Though I really don't get what that has to do with this, Minuette."

"Okay, you will see soon enough. So the knights find the granddaughter and the tactician and they make their way back to Caelin. With the help of several others, they managed to get the granddaughter back to the marquess after beating the marquess's brother. Quite an interesting story, if you ask me."

"Now what's the catch?"

"If I'm not mistaken, this girl could be the tactician," said Minuette.

"You'll have to give me more than a story to make me believe that."

"Hold on, you two," said Fiora as the two drove daggers at each other. "I do remember Count Reglay saying something about Lyndis's Legions…"

"So, girl, are you the same one or not?" asked Minuette.

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay…so what do we do with her?" asked Troy.

"We take her with us to Nabata, in case of any brigands or battles," said Fiora.

* * *

"Erk, you are coming along as well?" I was happy to know there was at least one person I could trust. And from the way Fiora was, I felt I could trust her too. But I didn't. Not yet.

The mage nodded. "Lord Pent said that, if any skirmishes might occur, I should be there. And he thought you wouldn't be very comfortable with strangers around like that," he said.

"True. But as a tactician, I won't get the chance to know anyone before I decide to work with him or her. So that really doesn't help the fact that next time, I'll probably be alone, without familiarities," said I.

"Well, you might as well take it slowly."

"You're one to talk, Erk. I heard you and Louise talking about when you studied so much and collapsed because you wouldn't stop. Too much of anything is bad for your health. Anything."

"Yes, well…" Erk couldn't think of anything to say.

"But I'm glad you're coming along," I said. "Hey, did you meet any of the mercenaries that we have to go with?"

"Hm. Fiora is their leader. But she's the only one I met."

"Well, there's this one named Troy, and he is _so_ annoying! I won't be surprised if you prefer Serra to him. And now that I've finally told someone this, I feel so much better!" I said.

I was strapping my pack to Cassy while Erk strapped his on Elradir. Fiora flew to the ground with her pegasus and dismounted. The pegasus waited patiently while she strode to us and spoke.

"Did you pack extra clothes? I believe you will want to, considering we are heading for a desert. We will be sweating before we know it," said Fiora. We both nodded. "Very well. Let us be going."

We followed her out, Cassy impatiently trying to get ahead of me. Fiora mounted her pegasus as I watched Minuette feed another pegasus a carrot. Then she too mounted and rose into the sky, rising in circles like a hawk searching for prey. I saw a wyvern snap towards me, on its back was Troy, who was tucking away his ball into the sack slung at the wyvern's neck. The girl who had been sketching last night had a staff, a Physic, sticking out of the packs she had strapped onto her steed, who was always moving his feet, whether moving in circles or just taking a step forward, then back.

The two men who were discussing yesterday were both paladins; one had a horse decorated with purple, the other silver. One of the men had a graying brown beard and large brown eyes. He sat upon the horse dressed in purple. There was an axe safely belted so it would hurt the horse and a sword in a sheath at his back. The other one carried a sword and an axe too, with dark red eyes and the shortest blue hair I had ever seen.

The last member was the man who had his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. A very nifty bow was slung at his back, a heavy axe belted at his waist. He had fiery black eyes and black hair that stuck straight up. He had an abnormally light build for a fighter, but his speed probably made up for it. He observed Erk and me as we mounted our own horses.

"Do you know any of these people?" asked Erk quietly as he rode up and stayed parallel to me.

"Nope," I answered.

"I think it would be a good idea to do so. If we were in a battle, you can't just say 'The paladin to the right, move to the east and attack the brigand'."

I chuckled. "Very true. That would be a complete waste of time," I said as I quickly trotted Cassy to Fiora. "Fiora, I think we forgot the introduction yesterday…"

"Oh! That completely fled my mind! I'm sorry," she said, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Troy is the one with the wyvern rider. He might say the opposite of what you'd like to hear, but he is an essential member to the team. He is powerful, but he doesn't have the greatest resistance ever."

Troy heard this and let his wyvern fly forward to us. Cassy shied away in fear of the huge beast that tried to snap at her. "At your service, my sweet," he said in a quieter voice than usual with a smirk. I felt a boiling rage heating up inside my stomach, but merely cocked my brow unpleasantly.

"Get lost, Troy," said Fiora, waving him away. Troy turned the wyvern and let it crouch and jump into the air, snapping the wings open and gliding above us.

"The other pegasus rider is Minuette. She is the type who hears gossip a lot, and is a hard-working and fastest member of our team," said Fiora, pointing towards the airborne falcoknight. Minuette waved. "There is Brad, the paladin with the blue hair and red eyes. He is faster and more defensive, and doesn't often speak unless about his beautiful wife awaiting him at home. Chad, the one with the beard is the most powerful of this group. He is very good-hearted, the team's spirit, always the optimist. If anyone can split Minuette and Troy while they squabble, it is he. Well, he or Orchid. And here is Malondar, whose axe is infused with anima magic. It can crack the gates of the Eutrurian palace. Until he feels comfortable with you and Erk here, he will stay silent. But you will see him roaring with laughter sooner or later.

"Finally, there is Orchid, our healer. She is very stubborn with you if you are hurt in any way and…rather quick to anger, so don't get in her way," said Fiora with a quieter voice.

I nodded, trying to remember the names. Troy is the exasperating wyvern knight; Fiora the leader and pegasus knight; Minuette the falcoknight; Brad and Chad the paladins; Malondar the temporarily shy fighter; and Orchid the short-tempered valkyrie.

"And who might that boy be?" asked Minuette from above us.

"I am Erk, Count Reglay's apprentice," said Erk.

"Let's set out, now that we have finished introductions. We are not paid to babble," said Fiora. All the other members of the 'team' nodded. Troy and Minuette both flew across the sky, leaving us far behind. Fiora ascended into the sky, saying, "We will stop at mid-afternoon for lunch. But by dusk, we must be one-fourth through the range of mountains. Before you cry out in surprise, Amelia, let me tell you that we know ways that make it quite possible."

I looked at her, dumbfounded, as she streaked across the sky.

Chad began to say in a loud, proclaiming voice, "Let us begin yet another grand adventure! To the Nabata Desert we travel, traversing the mountains of Eutruria, gallop past plains and picket through forests! To the Nabata Desert we head, wandering in caves that were forbidden to mankind and cross the most treacherous rivers set upon Elibe as we ––

"Stop it, Chad. You're upsetting the newcomers," said Brad.

Chad abruptly stopped, giving Erk and me a very welcoming smile that stretched across his face, lightening the wrinkles and making his eyes twinkle. I smiled back. You couldn't _not_ answer such a warm smile. Chad was just that kind of guy, it seemed. Brad led us all southward through the village and through the forest that stretched on after that.

The sun climbed as Chad talked for us all, breaking the silence with his musical voice. Everyone let him talk. Malondar still sent curious glances at Erk and me. Brad just went on ahead. Minuette was doing somersaults in midair with her beautiful pegasus. Orchid was in a good mood, it seemed, for she exclaimed at some points. Troy was thankfully nowhere in sight. But then again, nor was Fiora.

"How wonderful it was to hear such a beautiful bird sing the song that swayed even the stone-hearted. Let me tell you, I only heard it once, but the notes print themselves into your mind and you never forget them!" said Chad as he recounted the time he heard a phoenix sing. "The melody was crystal clear, each note as alike as the bands in the stump of a tree and sweeter than honeywater. How it lifted my heart! You would yearn to hear it again, alas, you never hear it twice!"

"I wish sorely to have heard it," said Orchid.

Chad continued to talk, telling us about his childhood. His father was a great warleader of Bern, and he was the one who taught Chad to fight. His mother was a dancer who had stage for the royal family. He was asked to succeed his father, but had refused for the joy of traveling the world and satisfying his curiosity with amazing sceneries.

It was soon evident that no one could ever hold a grudge with Chad for more than, oh, two minutes. Brad often told him to pay more attention to the road when Chad had accidentally led his horse straight into a tree. (Don't ask how that can happen. It just did.) Chad did pay more attention to where he was going, but continued his merry chatter.

Erk and I stayed silent as we continued to travel. My mind was set on what Chad was saying, not at all drifting away. He reminded me of Dad, who also looked at the bright side of things. But if Cassiele or I did something bad, there _was_ no bright side. Mom would always scold us at those times, but until something really bad happened, Dad wouldn't blow the roof off the house. Even though my Dad was more flexible with us, he was also a lot scarier than Mom when _he_ got mad.

But it seemed Chad didn't get mad at all. He seemed like those happy-go-lucky people who would say, "See! I'm not hurt yet!" while falling off the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"Chad, no one's listening," said Brad once. But when Erk and I both said, "I am," at the same time, he stayed silent.

"See? I wouldn't be talking if I knew they weren't listening," said Chad with glee. Brad led us with Chad behind him, followed by Orchid. Malondar, Erk and I were more in a messy triangle following the others.

We came to a meadow at mid-afternoon and stopped when Brad said, "Here we have lunch."

It seems Fiora and Brad both had this place in mind for lunch, because Fiora flew back to us, followed by Troy. His wyvern dropped a mountain goat at one end of the meadow and savagely tore at the bloody animal as I tried not to look and heave. Turning my back to the wyvern, the sickening noises were still getting to me.

"Does that usually happen?" I asked uncomfortably, pointing back with my thumb at the wyvern.

"Every three or four days. Why? Can't take it?" asked Troy, his usual smirk on his face.

I glared at him. "I couldn't say I appreciate the sight."

Erk also had his back turned to the wyvern as he sat next to me.

"You're both wimps," said Troy, shrugging it off.

"Maybe we are, but at least I don't have to sneer every word I say," said I.

"Oh? You think I sneer every word I say? What about you, glaring with those lovely eyes? I really think you're putting them to foul use that way."

"My attitude, your problem," I returned to him, tossing my head so my hair would fall back.

"Interesting." Troy observed me with keen eyes.

"I'd warn you about the flirting you do with her. She's as dangerous as you make her out to be beautiful," said Erk.

"Oh? What will you be doing about it?" asked Troy.

"I won't. She will."

I could see Minuette casting a fierce look at Troy, but Troy merely looked back with arrogance. Fiora looked between Troy, Minuette and me, alarmed. Brad and Chad ate quietly as they watched us. Malondar fed his horse, also watching with mild interest. Orchid was looking at Troy with disgust.

"We'll see," said Troy challengingly, returning to his wyvern.

"We'll see," I repeated, a bit pale. I wish Kent were here. "And listen, Troy! If your wyvern does anything to my horse, _anything_ , I will personally savor ripping you to shreds."

"Such strong words from a little girl. I'll look forward to it."

* * *

We were on a trail that led to the mountains. The horses sure-footedly picketed their way through the rocks. Cassy wanted to spurt on ahead, eyes lashing with energy at the slightest movement that came from the shrubbery beside us. The sun soared through the sky while we found our way to the mountain. Now we were slowly ascending, leaving behind the flat ground and hurtling ourselves at the slopes. Cassy enjoyed the challenge of climbing, finding the right place to set her hoof. Each time she stumbled, she somehow found even more energy to drive her forward.

We rode single file up the mountain to the southwest as I looked back at the forest that stretched along Eutruria and the occasional villages disturbing it. Erk was behind me, followed by Malondar. Minuette was grumbling to herself as she flew, complaining to her pegasus about Troy. We were engulfed deep in the formations of rock, towering mercilessly and casting strange shadows over us. We occasionally saw mountain goats, which Troy's wyvern lazily snapped at before I got a good view of them. Fiora was searching for a place to camp. She returned with news of a stream that we could follow down into forestry. We didn't want to be an easy catch for bandits while we slept.

We came to the stream an hour later and descended the slope into the forest. It seemed the mountains had a strip of low ground where the trees could actually survive. We camped there, surrounded by the haunting shadows of the mountains that surrounded us. The moon rose into our view as we ate dinner. It looked bigger than usual, and so bright and sparkling with a tingling aura that made me wonder in awe at its beauty. Never had I seen the moon this way. And there was a halo around it. I'd never seen the moon with a halo at home before either, so I gazed at it in wonder.

"We'll have to set a sentry," said Fiora. "I'll take the first watch until the moon is three quarters through its round. Then, Brad can take the second watch. The rest of you set up your tents and sleep."

I nodded. Brad was paired with Malondar, Troy with Chad, Minuette with Fiora, Orchid with me, and Erk alone. After Orchid and I set up our tent, we crawled inside our bedrolls.

"New girl…Amelia!" whispered Orchid after a couple minutes of silence. "You hate that Troy brat, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'd like to give him a whooping! That would show him," I replied.

"Well, I can help. We won't whoop him, but we can play pranks on him. You want to join me on it?"

"What kind of pranks?"

"Oh, just small tidbits to make your day miserable. Ever found a toad in your boot? Oh! And we have to catch spiders! Troy _hates_ spiders!"

"I'm in," I said with a grin.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that. I really need to have something to do these days. This will be fun!"

"By the way, does Minuette like Troy?"

"Yeah. But Troy ignores her all the time. Or else he's bickering with her. I really think he should give her a chance. Like she says, you never know."

* * *

Early dawn, I awoke to a loud buzzing. I froze. Was there a beehive close by? If so, that's not good. I'm allergic to bees. I crawled out of the tent silently, trying not to awake Orchid. Erk was already awake too. He was watching the sunrise with Brad as I joined them sleepily.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them.

"Good morning, Amelia," said Erk. Brad simply nodded.

"Do you two always wake up this early?" asked Brad. He was in his mid-twenties.

"Yeah. The sunrise is really nice, so we wake up to watch it," I said.

"Ah! There you were! You had me scared over nothing!" said Orchid as she strolled sleepily to us. "Wow! It's gorgeous!" she cried when she saw the shades of colors awash in the sky. She forgot that she was angry.

"Yeah."

Malondar had walked out of the forest whistling softly until he saw Erk and me. He held a doe by the hoof and his bow with the other hand.

"A fine catch!" complimented Brad when he saw it.

"Nice," I said.

Malondar nodded, holding the doe up with one hand as his muscles strained with power. He carried the doe to the extinct fire that burned furiously yesterday.

"We'll have to cut it up right now so we can carry the edible pieces and leave the others behind, or else it would be too much to carry," said Brad. "Here, we'll cut it up right now."

"What of all the skinning and that stuff?" asked Orchid.

"We'll skin, then cut it up. We can't spend time doing the other things."

Brad and Malondar began the process as I decided to wake the others.

"Fiora! Minuette! Wake up!" I said when I opened the flap for their tent. They stirred. I waited for two minutes, but they kept sleeping. I shook Minuette first. She jerked up with a dagger to my face, making me jump back and knock one of the foundations of the tent, making it crumple onto the two girls. "Whoops!" I said as I breathed hard.

"Hey! What's this?" cried Fiora, finally awake and crawling out from under the tent.

"Sorry…I sort of made it collapse," I apologized. "But I wouldn't have if Minuette didn't flash a dagger at my face when I tried to wake her up!"

"Oh…I should have warned you about that," said Fiora with a smile. "That's why we have a different way of waking our comrades. Most of them have the instinct to do that. Here, let me show you how."

She led me to Troy and Chad's tent. She took the blankets and stripped them off, making them both curl up with cold.

"Five more minutes…" said Troy. "I don't wanna go to school, Mummy…Five more minutes…"

I couldn't stifle my laughter. I just burst out laughing, awakening Troy and Chad instantly. Troy sat up, giving me a confused look. His hair was all ruffled up, sticking in several different directions. Chad just smiled.

"Good morning! Good morning!" said Chad. I moved to let him out. "Oh, it is a wonderful morning! Quite fit for a travels! Let's be about –– quick! We shan't get a chance like this another day!"

Troy scratched his head and blinked sleepily. "Five more minutes…" he said before tugging one of the bedroll's blankets out of Fiora's grasp.

I went to the stream and slapped the ice cold water against my face, letting it sting my face. The air was pretty cold too, so I clung my robe around me tightly. I helped Orchid pack the tents up again, coming to Troy's last. He was still sleeping, and we let it crumple on him either way.

"Hey!" he grumbled. He crawled out, finally, glaring at the two of us.

We both gave him our sweetest smiles and in our sweetest voices said, "Sorry!"

He gave us a puzzled look, then shook his head and left us.

"Okay. So that was one," said Orchid. "We'll count how many little things we do for him. I want to hit five every single day. But that means we have to work persistently."

"Don't worry. We'll make it," I said. "And if we don't, we'll know that we tried our best."

* * *

After a light breakfast, we rode through the rocky slopes of the mountains. Before we did that, Orchid managed to trip Troy into the stream when he was washing his hands. Things were going peculiarly well.

I understood now how we crossed a fourth of the way through the range of mountains yesterday. With the trails on the mountains, it was easier for the horses than in the forests. We went on and had lunch again due to an 'accident', which was when I first saw a quarrel between Minuette and Troy.

"It was your fault I fell off! If you weren't there trying to show off for the Amelia girl, I wouldn't have had my pegasus scared out of her wits! Your stupid wyvern nearly clawed my pegasus as it flew past!" cried Minuette.

"What are you mumbling about? It wasn't my fault you were flying in my way!" said Troy.

"Well, you could have had the decency, or at least the common sense, not to fly so close to my pegasus. And how am I supposed to know I'm in your way? I don't have eyes on the back of my head. You're so stupid, it's pretty hard to believe you know the difference between a wyvern and a pegasus in the first place!"

"Hey! Don't call me stupid, you!"

"You're right: you're not stupid. You're beyond what the word stupidity covers! You're a moron! A dimwit! An idiot born with a rock for a brain!"

"You fell because you weren't holding tightly to the reins. Didn't you learn to do that when you were merely a trainee?"

"Look at my fingers, you dense birdbrain! Can you see the red line of blood where I was holding the reins? Or are you blind too?"

"Well, you're not hurt too badly," said Troy.

"Too badly? I frickin' twisted my knee in my fall! You and your wretched beast ––

"Hey! If you have a problem with it, take it out on me, not Ripper!"

I watched the two bicker on and on while the rest had lunch. Poor Minuette. I hope she doesn't hold a grudge on me. What did I do to deserve this?

"Will you two be quiet!" roared Orchid, the last strand of patience evaporated as she examined Minuette's twisted knee. Minuette hissed when Orchid moved it a bit. Orchid took out a Heal staff and muttered an incantation, fixing Minuette's leg and bleeding hands. Minuette stood up from the large rock she had been sitting on, testing out her legs and flexing her hands. The only reason we were having lunch now was because Minuette got hurt. Otherwise, we would have done so later.

* * *

The rest of the day went on without anymore interesting events occurring. Troy kept trying to woo me in his moronic way, obviously blind to the fact that I never paid attention unless to insult him. I now believe that Sain is a blessing in comparison to this man, who won't leave me alone no matter how many times I say it. Minuette shot angry looks at Troy from her pegasus, wary of where his wyvern flew. The pegasus also kept an eye out for the taunting beast.

During dinner, I tossed the mushrooms from my soup at Troy to make him go away. He didn't like mushrooms either, and was rather dramatic when he fled from me. I picked up the mushrooms again and wrapped them in the gigantic leaf I found, tucking it away in my pack, hoping they would work as repellant the way it did this time.

In the tent, Orchid and I discussed ways to annoy Troy. For five a day, it wasn't so great. I saw a spider scuttling at its web, but I couldn't just take it away from its home. That would have been too painful for me to do. It reminded me too much of what had happened to me. I felt a single tear crawl down my cheek as I thought back again to my parents. I want to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

It was getting hotter now. Even though the walls of rock that shadowed us and kept us cool, the heat could be felt as it rose. It was the fifth day as we rode off the trail that kept wounding through the mountains. We were finally on the west side of the mountain, and the desert could be seen from here.

"Sir Brad, what are we here to do?" I asked.

"We are searching for a treasure Count Reglay would like to study. It is supposedly found in here, somewhere, lost in the sands of desert and time," said Brad. "But our main goal is to scout the area, report who lives here and the such. Later, Lord Pent himself will come here."

"Really? Okay," I said, shrugging. "What kind of a treasure?"

"It is a magical artifact. Though I cannot feel magic's touch, Orchid will be able to lead us if it isn't too faint. And perhaps your friend, Erk."

"I see. What does it do?"

"Count Reglay never departed us any more tidings than what I have told you."

"Oh…"

We rode under the beating sun as the mountainous region fell away to fields of grass and patches of forestry scattered about. We rode south now, and I could almost feel the moisture in the air diminishing. Eventually, we came to a torrent of a river, crashing from the east where the mountains poked against the sky to the west, where a sea sparkled at the horizon, melding with the sky.

Troy still wouldn't give up with his wooing.

That evening, we were figuring out how to cross the river safely. Erk built us a nice crackling fire, which I sat next to. The temperature dropped sharply, and not a trace of cloud floated by in the sky.

I watched the water thrash at rocks or boulders in its midst. It was unmerciful. Our fliers set out in search of a bridge or any means of crossing the hazardous flow of river.

"Do you think Troy's wyvern can lift a horse and drop it on the other side?" I asked Erk.

"If the horse didn't struggle and if the wyvern doesn't have much of an appetite, perhaps," he said, reading a book by the light of the fire.

"We might be able to blindfold them," I said.

"They will struggle once they lose the ground from under them," said Brad.

"True," I said with a sigh.

Troy returned to us, the wyvern landing gently to the ground. The Cassy and Elradir were still wary of the wyvern as it snapped at them teasingly, but the others didn't even flinch. Troy leapt off his wyvern and strode to us, sitting cross-legged, putting out his hands to the fire.

"No luck in finding a bridge. I did see a near dead tree that could prove a bridge, but if it were to fall into the water under the weight of horses, then we're done for. But I did find a cave. Nice and cool in there," said Troy, his usual smirk missing. "Did Minuette or Fiora return?"

"No," said Brad.

"You think it's hot now, wait 'til we get to the desert!" I said.

"That is the first time you ever spoke nicely to me," said Troy.

"Pff! It's the first time you forgot to show off before you landed. Have you given up then? Because it would save you a lot of disappointment."

"Why? Have you someone else in mind to share your life with?"

"Yes. That better clear your head up enough to flirt with someone who might actually _appreciate_ you."

"Like who?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Pff! Minuette's right. You're an idiot born with a rock for a brain."

"Hey! I'm warning you! Don't dare you insult me!"

"You're right. I haven't the time to argue with all the fools in the world."

"Hey!"

"Quiet, Troy! Do you always have to be so loud?" said Orchid, glaring at him.

"Those words bring back painful memories," said Erk. I giggled.

"Come on, Erk. Serra wasn't _that_ bad," I said.

"That is easy for you to say. You didn't have to be with her as she plotted fast-money schemes and asked you to buy her at least four different robes every time you went to refresh supplies."

"I guess not."

"Like who?" asked Troy. All this time he had been thinking.

"Like who what?" I asked.

"Like who appreciates me."

"Oh, that. Have you ever tried being _nice_ to Minuette? Maybe that will brighten things for us all."

"Minuette!" Troy gasped. "She'd rather have never met me at all!"

"Well, that's all I have to say on that subject."

"It is Kent, isn't it?" said Erk.

"Kent what?"

"The one you have in mind?"

I stayed silent, but I can tell I was glowing crimson in the fire. Erk grinned.

"You two are always together and bickering. But you still make a perfect couple, I think," he said.

"That's what Wil meant…" I said, remembering Wil's words.

"Wil was the one who brought it up to me."

"He must have been telling Florina about it…"

"And it's practically spread to everyone in Lyndis's Legions. Do you know how hard it was to keep Serra quiet when she heard it?"

"And that was why Sain asked…and that was why Wallace said we would meet again…"

"Perhaps. Now here comes Fiora…" said Erk.

"Who _are_ all these people?" asked Chad, brightly. "You must tell us about your previous travels with Lyndis's Legions! Why, I'm sure a bard would do well to sing of it!"

"Orchid, help! Minuette's hurt!" cried Fiora. We all just noticed the second pegasus that followed Fiora's. Minuette was held in front of Fiora so she wouldn't fall off. Blood seeped down from the unconscious girl's arm.

Orchid immediately helped Fiora put her to the ground as we quickly made a ring around Minuette.

"I-I do not know what happened! Just that she dropped out of the sky from her Tangerine's back!" cried Fiora in a panicky way.

"Calm down, Fiora! You have to be calm. Or else things will be worse. Besides, that wound looks very healable," said Chad comfortingly. Orchid nodded and lifted her Heal staff and the wounds disappeared with the light that faded away after the staff was used. Minuette opened her eyes and moaned as she picked herself off of the ground.

"Hi…what happened?" asked Minuette, completely unaware of the danger.

"You just fell off of Tangerine's back with this wound. If I hadn't caught you, you surely would have died!" said Fiora. Minuette nodded.

"Do you know what happened to you before you fell?" I asked.

"There was…just…darkness around me. And then it began to hurt," said Minuette.

"Darkness? Dark energy?"

"Dark energy...And it just came up to me even though it couldn't since I was in the moonlight and just…started to hurt," said Minuette casually. "Whatever it was, it's over. I'm fine. So, did you find anything Fiora? Troy?"

* * *

I lay awake in my bedroll as I thought of what it felt like when the ray of dark energy hit me. It tore at my leg and the feeling of it ripping apart my muscles screamed at me. I shuddered again. I thought back to what Minuette said.

What I believe is that a shaman attacked her, like I was. In the time I spent with the mercenaries, I'd forgotten about the dark cloaked figure that had been following me. What do they want with Minuette?

* * *

We had decided to visit Troy's cave, since we had nothing else to do. It was a cavern in the mountain. The gaping darkness inside made even Cassy fidget nervously.

"Anyone remember to bring a torch?" asked Brad.

I checked my pack, then found the torch. "I got one. But I wouldn't depend on one torch to get us through. We don't know how deep the cave is, how far it goes, _where_ it goes! We don't know what's inside, and we could get lost. This cave could run through the entire mountain! I don't think it's a good idea to just go in like this."

"What's wrong? Scared of a little darkness?" asked Troy, taunting again with his smirk.

"It's not the darkness, but the _unknown_ that scares me. Who knows what we will meet there!" I said, blushing. Then I remembered the cloaked figure that attacked me and shivered.

"She talks a lot of sense in this," said Brad.

"And I can't say I'm particularly _fond_ of bats," said Fiora.

"This might be the only way. Besides, we'll just head south. No other direction. There has to be more than one opening to this cave if it's so big. I remember seeing an opening on the other side," said Troy.

"We _could_ give it a shot. Let's just go as far as we can without losing sight of the entrance. Then we'll light the torch. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to see whatever Troy saw," said Chad. "Come on! Into the cave we venture boldly, not knowing what lies beyond the veil of darkness!"

"Exactly why I _don't_ want to go in," I said. "But if it's the only way, let's get going."

I dismounted and led Cassy by the riens and them into the cave, which was dark after the first five feet.

"I can't see where we're going, guys," I said.

"Guess we need the torch already," said Chad cheerfully. He took the torch from me and had Erk light it. Chad handed it back to me. There were stalagmites slicing the ground. The ground was wet and slippery, shiny with water. The ceiling was lined with stalactites and icicles. Giant icicles.

"Let's hope an earthquake doesn't occur right now," I said, looking at the huge icicles and there piercing points.

Ironically, Troy's wyvern bumped his head in the entrance, causing some of the rocks from the mountain above the cave to fall from and shaking the icicles violently. The wyvern hissed with pain as it used its tail to massage its head. Cassy eagerly prodded me forward when she heard the hiss.

"Like rider, like wyvern," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" said Troy.

"Nothing, nothing," I said. I continued to lead until Troy came up from behind me and snatched the torch away. "What are you doing?"

"You move too slowly," he answered. Taking the torch, he led us from there, deeper into the dark, mysterious cave. "Whoa…look at these," he said pointing to purple glowing crystals on the cavern floor to the side.

"They glow. Do you think we can break one of them and use the light?" I asked.

"Perhaps," said Erk.

"Let's see," said Troy, trying to break one of the crystals. "Here, you hold this."

He was about to hand me the torch when one of the crystals broke off and he dropped the torch in surprise. A moment later, a _Fizzzzzzz_ echoed through the torch as the flame on it was diminished.

The people behind cried in alarm. At the sound of so many voices, a series of squeaks and flapping of wings filled the cavern. I heard Fiora shriek. After a moment, the flapping and squeaking died away. But Fiora continued to shriek.

"Fiora! Quiet!" yelled Orchid. Fiora's shrieking died away.

"Troy…where's the torch?" I asked, my heart thumping at my throat. The empty pit in my stomach filled it with fear.

"Ah! Here it is!" I heard Troy say. "Ugh! What's this? Yuck!"

Then, a steady grumbling could be heard from right in front of us.

"Troy," I squeaked, shuddering uncomfortably. "What was that?"

He was silent.

"Troy?" I whispered.

"Shh!"

I saw the light from the crystal fade as something got between the rays and me. In front of me was a huge shadow that rose. The light outlined the figure of Troy stooped down, slowly picking it up. He gradually brought it up to us. Whatever was in front of us moved back a little. And kept moving back. It shrank and shrank until it hardly seemed knee high. Then…

 _HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

"A snake!" whimpered Minuette. "I hate snakes…"

I saw Troy kick something in front of him.

 _HISSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

I heard the grumbling noise, but it was fading away.

"Kiya!" I exclaimed when Troy began to laugh. The echoes were so loud; I jumped backward into Cassy, who moved back, stepping onto Brad's foot.

"ACK!" came Brad's voice.

This made Troy laugh even harder.

"I guess this is the end, my friends," said Chad. "Troy has finally lost it."

I could see from the light of the purple crystal that there were tears on Troy's face. "Hah! Sorry, guys. I really scared you."

"Where'd the shadow go? And the giant snake…" I began.

"Firstly, that giant snake would probably be as long as my arm. It was the shadow of the snake that was huge, not the snake itself. Secondly, when it hissed, the echoes bounced off each other, making it sound much louder. Thirdly, I found the torch very wet. Yuck!" said Troy. "Hey, there's water here…"

"Well, you didn't have to laugh so loud! You scared the wits out of me!" I said, punching him in the stomach the way I did Sain. "And don't groan like that. You deserve it. Who agrees with me on that?"

"Me," said everyone but Chad and Troy.

"Now then, Amelia, you shouldn't be so hard on him," said Chad.

"What do you mean? The horse stepped on my foot!" said Brad.

"That was an accident," said Chad.

"No…" grunted Troy. "I'm okay. It's gonna take more than a punch to the stomach to take me down."

"I'll remember to knee your crotch next time," I said.

"Oooh! She didn't even go that far with Sain!" said Erk.

"I'll remember to complain to Count Reglay that I prefer a different tactician. You haven't been very nice lately," said Troy.

"Come on, guys! Get a move on!" said Minuette from behind us.

"Okay! Great, now my boots will get soaked with this water," complained Troy.

"You're no better than Serra," said Erk.

"We can't aimlessly blunder into water like that, you idiot," I said, pulling Troy back by the end of his sleeve when he took a step forward. "Have any idea how deep this water is?"

"Nope," said Troy. He lifted the purple crystal, revealing that the ground dropped away and black water that could be deep. It was crystal clear, and seemed to be trying to reach for us. The only movements were the ripples of the water that seeped and dripped from above. Had Troy taken a step more, he would have slipped into its grasp. "Oh…oops."

"Oops isn't going to get us anywhere, Troy," I said, annoyed. "Now help us think how we will get passed this with that rock of a brain of yours."

"We could fl ––

"With the stalactites this low? I don't think so."

"Why are you so mean? You have to point out the fault before I'm even finished."

"It's my job not to do anything stupid. Now, anyone who has an idea that wouldn't be considered a Troy Idea? In other words, a stupid idea?"

"Troy Idea. I like the sound of that. Anyway, let's take a look," said Minuette as she came up beside me and searched a way past our predicament. I thought I saw a hurt look on Troy's face, but he immediately flashed it past.

"We have to head back before sunset, or else we won't have the light to guide us back out of the cave," said Brad.

"Can't we just swim? How deep could it be?" asked Chad.

"I can't tell. Someone have a lance I could borrow? Wait, never mind," I said. I took out my staff and let it spring out to full length, scaring Troy as he jumped back instinctively. I took hold of one end, careful not to touch the blade and went to the edge. I lowered the staff into the water testily. It stopped after a foot or so. "You guys mind pretending to be old men with canes? Use your lances to guide you through. Make sure the horses don't fall in deep water."

The purple light was beginning to dim. "Hey! What's the deal?" said Troy, talking to it. Everyone else was silent for a moment.

Suddenly, a fire glowed in Erk's palm, lighting his face in a strange way. "I will lead. Troy, lead my horse," he said. "Minuette, can I borrow that lance?" he asked when he stepped past me. Minuette, who had a lance with her still, handed it to Erk. Erk stepped forward to the water, gently sending splashes of water, ripples disturbing the smooth water. Using the lance to feel his way, he continued to go on through the water, prodding at the stone at the bottom. We finally made progress through the cave, eventually a light shining at the end like the door to the outside world again –– which it was.

"Ah! You finally proved yourself useful, Troy," I said upon seeing the light.

"I am at your service," said Troy.

"Shuddup." (Shut up, but real fast.)

He sighed.

* * *

I breathed in the warmer air with relief. We were finally out of that cave.

"That was quite fascinating! Let's do that again some other time, shall we?" said Chad.

"No!" said everyone else.

"It's not worth getting kneed in the crotch, that's for sure," said Troy.

"I'm glad some things get to you," I said with a triumphant smirk.

"We have to set up camp now," said Fiora.

We all got to work then.

* * *

"The heat! It's too much!" groaned Troy as we marched through the desert.

"A man must prevail over hardships! Otherwise, he's not a man!" said Chad.

"Please, not lessons to great honor and fame now."

"Troy, you're not the only one working up a sweat right now, so stop complaining!" I said, pulling up my hood for shade and so my face wouldn't be sunburned. The robe I wore easily covered the rest of me. I could tuck in my hands into the long sleeves and straighten the robe so it would cover my bare knees. My boots protected my feet. I felt the constant urge to scratch my feet, which were stuck with sand in my boots.

"Hey! I have to fly! Therefore, I get more heat up here," said Troy.

"Heat falls to the ground while cool air rises, moron."

"Oh…"

And so went several days as we used Erk and Orchid's magic sensing powers for a guide to the treasured artifact, wherever it may be.

"We're in the middle of a desert looking for a magical artifact that could be buried anywhere in the sands!" I muttered, bored and exhausted, for the heat melted away my resilience.

"It's here," said Orchid. "I know it is."

"Really? So we can head back now?" said Troy eagerly.

"We are here to scout and see who lives here and the such," said Brad.

"Let's go see that!" said Minuette, pointing to a large castle, gray and dark. And very, very ancient, it was. I had a feeling the doors were not opened for centuries.

"Are you sure that's not a mirage?" I asked. "We could be heading toward it for hours before we find out."

"Well, I'll go see it," said Troy.

"Hold on. Who knows what stupid thing you'll do. I'm coming with you," said Minuette.

"Yes, it has to be here. But should we just start digging in the sand for it?" asked Orchid.

"No. Our mission was to scout the area for anyone who might oppose Count Reglay or any interesting tidbits of information," said Fiora. "And it seems like this place is deserted, if we don't count that…" she said, looking at the castle.

"It's real!" cried Troy when he returned. We made our way to the building. The heavy doors set into it were pretty hard to push for Troy, Brad, Chad and Malondar, and not until Troy's wyvern slammed it with all its might did it finally budge…and break down completely. We had to climb up and our horses jumped onto the door.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody there?" I called out. We had entered a chamber large enough so even the wyvern could fit inside without ducking his head low. "Nope. This place seems to be abandoned.

"Not quite," said an old voice. A man with blue robes and a long white beard stepped into our view. "Ah, I knew you would be coming around now."

"H-How? Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Archsage Athos."

"Impossible! You have to be thousand years old then!" said Troy.

"No, not a thousand. 980 years, to be exact," said the robed man with an understanding nod.

"Archsage Athos, the legendary…" began Fiora, but lost her words. I had learned enough of the history from Erk's books while we traveled earlier.

"Unbelievable. To think that we would be blessed to meet such a sight!" said I.

"Yes," said Minuette.

"Oh, don't make too much fuss about it. Come inside and I will fix the door. The sand is blowing in," said Athos. We all moved off the door. As we dropped to the ground, we saw the doors resume a vertical position, as if pushed up by a mighty force, and placed back into the doorway. "Useless thing…always breaking down every thirty years or so."

I watched the old face etched with wrinkles. He smiled when he saw me.

"Yes, you are Amelia. I know the troubled situation you are in. Come in, then, follow me. We shall dine on a feast, for I really had no company to attend to for quite a while," said Athos.

We all followed after Athos to another chamber with a high ceiling. I didn't have the stomach to eat with when it was filled with butterflies. I am much too excited to eat. It proved the same with everyone (but Troy, who ate enough to make up for the rest of us). They were all too shocked, too thoughtful to eat right now, no matter how much coaxing Athos did. The food simply appeared at a wave of his hand and disappeared with another.

"Ah, and you will need bedding tonight. I will see to that. And what you were searching for, Pent may come to retrieve it. Your work is done. You should return to Count Reglay as soon as you can, though I do invite you to stay a day or two more," said Athos.

"There aren't bandits and the such here to attack him when he comes?" asked Fiora.

"There will be then, yes. But he won't be in trouble. Ironic is the word. Ah, and tell him that he may leave his wife here in safety's hands."

"There will be then? That means we have to get rid of them now!" said Minuette. "That's what we're here for."

"It won't help, no matter what you do. But there will be no trouble for Lord Pent."

"Well, you can't possibly expect us to return now with this for an explanation!" I said, flustered.

"Ah, that is where I come in. Take this ring to Pent and he will know that I sent you back," said Athos, handing Fiora the ring encrusted with an emerald in the shape of a diamond in white gold metal. "But before that, a group by name of Taliver bandits in the Bern Mountains. They are deciding to invade Eutruria. They will within the next month, so if you would so kindly take care of them?"

What an awkward person this guy is. But hey, if someone needs saving, I'll have to be there for them. Fiora nodded, rather awed. Minuette just stood frustrated, watching Fiora.

"I can't believe we made this journey for no stupid reason!" burst Minuette.

"Your hardships will be paid. Just you wait," said Athos with a stern glance at her. "But until you decide to set out for the bandits, please make yourself at home."

As if things couldn't get odder, Minuette greeted me the next morning. And instead of glaring at me the way she did after she fell off her pegasus, she treated me like a knight to their queen.

Home has been the only thing in my mind lately. I want to see my family; I want to hug my brother and practically kill him doing it; I want to eat Mother's cooking and shop with her and wash the dishes for her. I want to see Dad and go skydiving like I did before. I want to see my grandma, the one that wouldn't stop teasing me. The one I couldn't say I liked very much. And I want to see my grandpa, who wouldn't let me play and sat me to Algebra and Biology whenever possible.

I want to smell the gas the cars let out and watch more than my share of TV and surf the net and listen to my radio. I want to talk endless hours on the phone with Lindsey, my closest friend. I want to get home and be spoiled and hate the teachers. I want to tap dance for my aunt, who wouldn't stop badgering to me about it. I want to draw for my cousin, Angeline, and play tag with Ray and Jasper, my brother's best friends (who absolutely despise me, and they have reason to).

But I won't get anywhere by wanting or wishing. I have to find out how to get home.

* * *

The Taliver Bandits were ferocious.

They were merciless, slaying men with their axes and swords, dangling the children by their necks sickly, and it was worse for the women. Some women were cornered in an alley, guarding children and running from the bandits that gave chase to them. Once caught, the women were taken to the East, to the Bern mountains. So many lives were lost. There were houses and huts burning, being looted, the church being taken apart brick by brick just for the reaction the bandits received from the people. The village was doomed.

Almost doomed.

That was before we actually reached the village.

"STOP!" I cried out, devastated. There was a pile of burning villager bodies to the right, flame eating at them. Some bodies of children were still lying on the ground, eyes wide in fear of the torture they faced at their last moments. These were the same Taliver Bandits Lyn had been talking about.

Everyone stopped for a moment, even the bandits. They glared at us when they saw us. Then, one with a large nose with a big fat wart sticking up and cruel beady eyes stepped up to me.

"Whatcha wantin'? Go 'way, go 'way! We have nothing 'gainst ye, so go 'way before we change our minds!" said the bandit.

"We're not going anywhere," said Fiora, taking her lance and shifting into a battle position, "until we're finished with you."

The rest of the mercenaries took this as a cue for battle, getting their weapons ready.

"Listen, you," I said in a trembling voice. Tears were already streaking down my face as I wept for the dead. I swiped the sleeve of my green robe to wipe them away. My horror and grief turned to a steel madness. With a strong voice fueled by fury, I said, "I'm going to make you pay for all the people you hurt. Do you understand pain? Of course not! You're all cowards to attack a village unwarned. And now I will make you feel the pain you inflicted on others, you understand?"

"Look at this! This shrimp talks bit too boldly; ye think mates? Let's take these out, and show them the might of the Taliver Bandits!" said the bandit. Seems like he's leader. "Show them yer metal and give them a good wallopin'!"

The other bandits abandoned whoever they were attacking and focused on us. They backed away and waited for us to move first.

"Troy, Minuette, you two ––

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said to Fiora when she began to order the mercenaries to attack. "That's my job!"

Fiora looked at me intently, then nodded.

"Brad, Chad, you two take the southern portion with your silver swords. See how the entrace there is narrow? Take them out one by one there. Malondar, use your bow at that wall. Troy, Minuette and Fiora take out your axereavers and get the rest. Erk, Orchid, go with the paladins," I said.

"I should stay with you. You need someone to defend you," said Erk. After a moment's hesitation, I gave in. He was right.

And so they set off, slaying the bandits one by one. Malondar had weakened the enemies tremendously as they neared Troy. With one swipe from Troy's lance, the bandits fell to their demise. Minuette and Fiora were using guerilla tactics to bring down the reinforcements that appeared to the east almost without limit. Erk fended off several axemen who managed to sneak past the warriors and charged towards us. The paladins took down the bandits that clustered at the southern entrance to the village. I had Orchid tend to the villagers when I saw the might of the paladins as they simply charged down their enemies in several moments.

Within the hour, they were all done for. The battle was so simple with these powerful warriors who could easily won, even if there were only three of them, against Lyndis's Legions. It pained me to see such skill had not been at Lyn's disposal. It could have helped us a lot.

"Damage report," I requested when the warriors returned to me.

"The church can be fixed by midnight. The people who lost homes can go there. The fields outside are still burning," said Brad dismally.

"Four houses already burnt down," said Troy. "Two are still intact, and three others are either burning or are partly broken down…"

"The well! The bandits poisoned the well with those leaves!" said Minuette.

"You mean Oreach leaves?" asked Fiora.

"Yes."

"The bodies of the dead…what is there we can do for them but bury them? The ones that aren't burning in that pile, that is," said Orchid.

"This is horrible," said Fiora. "These villagers have lost relatives, homes, food, water, and can't even afford to bury the dead with the proper burial rites."

"Those damned Taliver bandits, they are to pay for this! Every single one of them!" said Troy.

"This is a tragic day," said Chad in a low, mourning voice.

"Well," I wiped my watery eyes. "We can't sit here and do nothing. Come on, we have work to do."

* * *

Once again, we were on the road. We had done all we could for the village, and now we were going to play messenger to Lord Pent for the villagers _and_ Lord Athos. It took us a week or so. At Lord Pent's, he at once decided to contact the royal family of Eutruria about the village. Once that was taken care of, we told Lord Pent about what had happened with Lord Athos. The excited gleam in his eyes that flashed when he saw the ring, I realized, was the same as when he decided to send me off with the group of mercenaries. And I decided it was best not to butt in when that happened.

Another employer was employing the mercenaries, so they left hastily. I gave each of the girls a hug and just shook each of the men's hands (except Troy's. Ew…I just waved to him).

I watched the clouds in the sky rolling through it like waves as I followed Erk and Lord Pent. I usually tagged along with Erk when Lord Pent and he took their afternoon walk to communicate with the spirits of nature and such. Neither of them minded, which was good.

There were so many birds chirping, and I found it rather challenging to recognize the calls. There were too many chattering. The path we took alternated with trees and shade, and plains with rolling hills for a while. There were grasshoppers that I always tried to catch, though I failed miserably. It was fun, though. There was a pond where frogs dashed into the water from lily pads. Dragonflies would hum across the surface of the water, and fish would pop up in time to snatch them form the air.

I enjoyed these walks. There was so much to observe and admire. But the downside was, I had way too much time to think. I can't stop myself from thinking. I never can.

And, as usual, I thought about home.

What would Cassiele be doing right now? I believe he had a big science project coming up. I wonder if he was paired up with a girl. If he was, I would've taunted him so much! That would have fun. Drats. I can't do that to anybody here. Erk only speaks to Louise and me, and avoids all other girls. He hardly spoke to anyone while we traveled with the mercenaries other than Brad, Chad and me. Come to think of it, I still haven't heard Malondar utter a single word!

And I can't tease anyone else. I don't know anyone else my age or so who would be hanging out with a girl. If I did tease Troy, he'd just say, "Cool." Then he'd ignore whatever else I say. He and Minuette have been hanging out a lot lately. I don't mind. But now I don't have any reason to prank him with Orchid. I don't need blood feuds between him and me, anyway.

It has been around five or six months since I came here. I'm not sure how much time has passed back at home. Probably three or four. I don't get how one dimension's time is different from the others. It seems the same here. Forget it, I don't need to work my brain too hard here. One good thing about Elibe; you don't have any need of algebra. That's good news. Lots of good news.

I plucked a brown leaf from the forest floor and scrunched it up in my hands.

Ew! I just squished a bug! Gross!

I wiped my hands on the bark of a tree after checking it to make sure there wasn't a bug there. Then I hastened my steps and hurried down the path after Erk and Lord Pent, who had stopped walking suddenly.

"Why the frown?" asked Erk.

"Ew…I sort of…squished a bug in my hand…only I didn't know it was there," I replied.

He grinned. It was quite a rare sight.

"The poor bug," said Lord Pent with a smile of his own. "Come Amelia, we have to talk." He began to stride down the path again as I glanced at Erk. He shrugged. We both jogged down to Lord Pent.

"I think," said Lord Pent, "that you should stay with my band of mercenaries so you can further your training."

"Really?" I couldn't believe my ears. So am I being hired?

"Yes. They are going through Ilia to Bern for their next mission. You can accompany them."

"I'm cool with that."

"Cold?"

"No. I'm fine."

Then there was an awkward pause for the three of us. I better watch my tongue. Or else it could get me into embarrassing positions…like this one.

We returned to Castle Wrigley shortly. After lunch the next day, I was teaching Erk Cassiele's 'secret' handshake that he did with his friends. Don't ask how it happened. It just did.

"Up high," said Erk as I slapped him a high five.

"Down low," I said. He tried to give me a five, but I slipped it away. "Too slow. Okay this is how you do it…"

It began with the up high, down low thing. Then it had the knuckles and the two people performing the 'secret' handshake would pass each other while swinging their hand, the one closer to the opposite person, up and in a circle. As the two people passed, the hands would swing up and slap a five at the highest point and swing down, still in a circle and slap another five at the bottom of its reaches.

We were rehearsing it when Lady Louise stepped into the hall.

"Amelia, might you come with me please?" she asked in her sweet voice.

Erk and I shared quizzical glances. I shrugged and followed her.

"You live here with us from time to time, and I have come to think of you as a daughter, Amelia. You…don't mind, do you?" asked Lady Louise.

I smiled and shook my head. "Not at all, milady."

"You don't mind if I treat you like a daughter?"

"No. That would be…nice," I said, mind racing back to Mom.

"Then you must come with me! We will shop today and return with bundles of lace and satin and velvet for you to wear. Come along, now."

"O-Okay…" I stuttered, rather surprised and knowing not what to think.

* * *

My mother would take hours on deciding what to buy and what not to. Lady Louise, however, spared herself the agony and just bought whatever caught her eye. She bought fabrics of all types and colors, laces and veils and so many other articles of clothing. I couldn't help but wonder how much she spent the entire day. The way she scurry and choose, the salesperson had to work very hard to keep up with Lady Louise. Then she went on to trinkets, buying to pairs of earrings, a necklace, two bracelets and a circlet. I had my ears pierced, which wasn't very fun. And as she promised, we returned with bundles of things.

Lady Louise took many measurements of my body so she could have her servants sew it to fit perfectly. She designed the clothes and gave the designs drawn on a paper to a servant, who left quickly to relay it to the people who sewed together the dress.

Three days later, I was sitting with her and learning to be a young lady. I sorely wanted to save myself from this, but Lady Louise was strict upon having me taught to be a fine young lady.

Stand tall, don't bend forward; keep your head high and neck stretched; speak sweetly at all times; never, never, never lose your temper; this is how you hold a cup of tea; don't bite your lip like that; jumping up and down like that is not at all lady-like behavior; don't stomp like that, graceful flowing light steps only; don't use dirty language, though I know you don't; blah, blah, blah, blah.

And so, every evening, I had lessons like this. I couldn't say I hated them. They were interesting –– actually, Lady Louise made them interesting. I was taught to cook a bit, to sew (which I did horribly at), to dance (and I had Erk for a partner. What horror we two faced!), and to sing (which I did really well).

Within a week or so, my steps were light and graceful, my speech was more like that of the people of Elibe and slang-less, and I found myself taking on a sweeter nature. Is this what Mom had warned me about? That I wouldn't be myself when I returned?

I was about to tuck myself into bed when I noticed there was a mirror built into the wall at the far side of the room. I haven't seen myself in the mirror lately, so I glided out of the bed to it. What I saw shocked me.

I didn't really look like the image I had of myself anymore. Not even close to it.

My dark hair, which grew a couple of inches, curled magnificently at the bottom. Otherwise, it was straight, encasing a slender peachy face. My eyes seemed to be greener than ever, kind of like spring oak leaves. All the baby fat that was in it before disappeared, leaving a mature face in its wake. My eyebrows curved in an angle I did not recognize. My cheeks were delicate and cheekbones protruding noticeably in a sort of proud way. If testily smiled. It gave me an affectionate look. When I frowned, I did not at all recognize the way my brows creased dangerously over my glowering eyes while my lips were pursed.

I stepped back to examine the rest of my body. It looked slender and frail, but in my defensive karate stance, quick and deceiving. My belly was naturally tucked in now. Good. I didn't look fat. I swirled and watched my reflection mimic me. I walked around. It looked like I glided over the air. I glanced around, even though I knew no one was around. Then I jumped. Nope. Not at all lady-like. I blew up strands of my hair that got in my face. In my reflection, I saw that it gave me a comical look. I grinned. And I smirked. And did every possible expression with my face.

After I finished snickering at my weirdest expressions, I drew the covers over myself and turned out the lamp beside my bed.

And I had no idea of what Lady Louise had in mind now.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo, it's been a while. Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WHEW! NaNoWriMo is almost over! I can't believe it! I'm at 31K at this time. I'm going to have to haul ass to make 50K if I want to do that, but more importantly, it's the second arc of my Ouran fanfic Seven Days that I've been scrambling to finish up. Got so excited when I fleshed it all out, but then Thanksgiving happened and I hadn't written for like 72 hours. (cries inside)**

 **But at least we have another chapter of Paranoid Mission! :D So sorry there was such a long spell since the last update. Please read and review, and the next chapter will come on Friday! :D**

 **Ok, let's do this!**

* * *

Cassiele stared at his mother with suspicion.

He didn't know where his sister went. The first two days, he was perfectly fine with the fact that she wasn't around while he worked on his science project with Emily. It saved him agonizing hours of taunting that Emily was his girlfriend –– which was farther from the truth than Pluto was from him. If he had to be partnered with a girl, why couldn't the science teacher have paired him up with a less talkative one? Even a nerdy one? But no. Mrs. Welsh paired him up with the most annoying, talkative, insensible and undeniably perkiest girl in the first four planets of the solar system.

And now he was getting worried.

First, his mom tells him Amelia is at Anna's, doing a long project with her. And she told him Amelia would be sleeping over at Anna's. The next day, she was at Ramona's doing yet another project. Then came the third day.

Cassiele had been walking through the halls, stumbling blindly to the kitchen for a glass of water. He always needed a glass of water, or else he would be up hours feeling dehydrated. Then, he heard his mother's trembling voice from the dining room. For the first time, he realized that the light there was on. And soon, he figured out his mother was not talking to herself. It was a shock to hear her sobbing words to his father over the phone.

"No. They still haven't fixed the machine, and I don't know how long it will take. They can't give me an estimate, or what is happening to Amelia. They can't tell if she's…" his mother began to sniffle uncontrollably now, dropping the sentence.

"It'll be okay, Molly," said his father. "Amelia will be all right. Seriously, she is strong. She'll make it out. No harm at all will come to her."

"Mrs. Athena, please stop crying. Amelia wouldn't be very happy if she knew," said Carol. Carol was Cassiele and Amelia's step-mom. "Do what your child would want you to. I'm sure she doesn't want you to worry about her."

"I don't know what to do! I can't help her at all, I feel so helpless. It's just like…like when my brother attended Paranoid. I can't do anything to help. I can't do anything whatsoever! What kind of a mother would let their child come to such risk? What mother can stand the idea of not being able to do anything at all to ensure the security of their own child? I don't know if she's alive. She might be trapped forever in whatever place she is. And I can't handle the thought! What more, how can she survive under the conditions of the world she is in? Paranoid practically sent her back in time. What if she falls ill? What if there is a war raging on? What if…" Molly listed famine, abuse, kidnap and many more horrible situations Amelia might face. "And if she does come back to me, I won't know her anymore! She won't be the same! She won't be my little girl…she'll be a stranger at her own home! It happened before!"

"What does that mean?" asked Cassiele, completely alert now. He stepped out of the shadows of the hallway towards his mother, who sat at the dining table. Everyone was silent when they heard his voice. "Mom, where's Amelia?" asked Cassiele accusingly.

She didn't answer. She returned him a look of despair, tears choking her eyes and flooding down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"Cassiele, what were you doing?" asked his father.

"Water," he replied, still staring intently at his mother. "What is going on?"

"I-It's nothing, dear, go back to bed," said Molly.

"Where is Amelia?" said Cassiele, putting accent into each word. That was the signal that warned that Cassiele would not be turned away without a fight. "Mom, did you hear me?"

"Cassiele, don't talk to your mother that way," said his father.

"Why should _you_ care? You left to get away from her. Matter of fact, you even got yourself another woman. So butt out," said Cassiele, a familiar rage beginning to fuel up in his stomach. Adam Johnson may be his parent, but he isn't his father. Cassiele didn't even remember him. He just knew the voice that talked to him on the phone.

"Cassiele!" cried Molly in anguish.

"Cassiele, listen," said his father. "I am your father. And Amelia's. You can't expect me not to be worried about Amelia's welfare."

"I don't _have_ a father," said Cassiele with hate.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"Mom, tell me where Amelia is already! If that woman can know, why can't I? I am her brother!" Cassiele could feel the fire burning. And he let it rage and grow. It was shocking enough that Amelia was missing. It was shocking that his mother and…other parent were talking on the phone. It was shocking that his mother had lied to him. It was all even more shocking than the time he found out Santa Claus wasn't real. _How could Mom lie to me?_ He wondered, feeling betrayed.

So she explained to him.

And that was when Cassiele was staring at his mother with suspicion.

"Is this a joke? Because you really got me," said Cassiele humorlessly.

"Does it _sound_ like a joke to you?" said his father when he finally got his voice back after Cassiele's remark.

"Adam," said Molly.

"Yeah. I mean, seriously, time travel and traveling through galaxies and dimensions and –– this is bogus! If Paranoid could do all that, why hasn't the government found out this yet?" said Cassiele.

"It's all true, dear. All of it," said Molly. Cassiele frowned.

"And you expect me to believe this? Without proof?"

"No. Not really, no."

"Good, because I don't know what to believe. One thing's for sure, I can't believe you kept this away from me," said Cassiele with sincerity. He couldn't trust his mother anymore. It shattered like it did when he was told Santa Claus wasn't real.

But then again, he was five. And he began trusting her an hour later.

But this time, it wasn't until Cassiele was taken to Paranoid did a slim strand of trust return.

* * *

"What's the status?" asked Mallista as she passed through the hall into the room where Amelia was still in her teleporter device.

"Nothing new," said the technician.

"I don't understand. These machines were specifically designed for maximum safety and credibility to access other dimensions. They aren't supposed to malfunction." Mallista traced her lips with one of her fingers. "Amelia, the poor girl. She stuck and she doesn't know what to do. I didn't even explain her mission. I don't doubt that she is having a hard time. Even her martial arts can't save her from the bandits in the region she was teleported to. And the guide she was promised didn't even get to Elibe before the machine malfunctioned. The last thing we need is a panicking agent."

The technician stood from his crouching position and studied Mallista for any signs of worry for Amelia's health. He found none.

"Well, aren't you worried about if she doesn't make it?" asked he in a gruff voice.

"We can't worry over one life when plenty others are in danger. If any other being gets their hands on her E-CUB, then they will be the one to return in her body. The E-CUB is her key back, you could say. And if it were to be a magic-user, we never dealt with magic. You know that, Weiss, right?"

Weiss nodded.

"What takes you so long to fix one teleporter? All the other equipment was rebooted three days ago and are being checked the third time. Why isn't this one running?"

Weiss stood gravely as he turned back to the machine that encased the girl.

"It seems…that the virus that entered the Internet managed to sneak into this one. And then the blackout was to stop the virus. But it was too late. You know what we have to do to get rid of the virus," said Weiss.

"You mean we have to reprogram this entire thing? But Amelia is already inside. We can't do that without the loss of her mind entirely from her body. While her body is here, her mind is in the other dimension. We'll be risking too much. We can't do that."

"And if her mind is lost? Can we place it back through the machine?"

"No. It will be lost forever in Elibe. There will be no chance of her returning. But…there is a way to tell her all this…we can send someone else to Elibe to tell her. Otherwise, we can't. It will be her choice, that way."

"You're heartless, Mallista," said Weiss.

"Listen, you," Mallista glowered. "I can't become attached to every agent we have, even if I am her chaperone. We lost four people in these missions last year alone. I'll save myself some pain this way. Now, snap to it. I have the perfect person in mind to send to Amelia. She will listen more eagerly this way, and it is more likely she will be reassured to stay calm."

Weiss hated to ask. It felt like losing something to Mallista, but curiosity got the better of him. "Who?"

"Cassiele, the poor girl's brother."

* * *

She made me her doll.

There were several dresses Lady Louise had made me. There was a lavender robe bordered with flowers, a blood red gown, and an outfit that matched hers in design.

The outfit that matched hers was azure where hers was violet. It was jade where hers was pink. My boots were glossy black, made of snakeskin. The places where she had armor, mine were golden plates instead of silver. My cloak was jade, reaching almost to my ankles. My skirt fell farther down than my knees, hanging around them like leaves of a tree. There was a silver belt strapped at my waist where I found room to place my wallet and staff. Apparently, Erk told her about my staff. I had a gold bracelet on my left arm, and a golden circlet on my head.

I gazed at myself in the mirror while Lady Louise clasped a necklace with an emerald encrusted from behind me.

"Lady Louise…I…really don't know what I would do with all these trinkets and clothes. You shouldn't have done this…" I said, looking at her in the mirror. She smiled an almost mischievous smile. "Thank you…"

"I am enjoying myself adorning you with this. You look very charming with this. Imagine what people will think if we were to walk around together. We'd have these matching outfits. Don't you think it would be delightful?"

"Um…" I couldn't say I'd be pleased walking about this way. "Wouldn't I be attracting thieves with all this?"

"No. Everyone knows you are under Count Reglay's protection. They would do nothing to harm you. Now, come along. We must show this to Erk and Lord Pent," squealed Lady Louise excitedly. "You look like a doll! So adorable! Come along. And behave lady-like. Remember not to trip on your cloak. And don't stomp; step lightly."

So I followed her reluctantly, already queasy about being in front of other people being dressed so grandly. When we reached the room where Erk was studying with Lord Pent, Lady Louise had to drag me inside.

"Come along, Amelia. You look wonderful," grunted Lady Louise as she pulled me inside the room. And eventually, she managed to get me inside. I stood stiffly, looking straight to the ground and blushing madly.

"I-It was her idea," I stuttered.

To my amazement, Lord Pent burst out laughing.

"Well," he said, "why are you so shy, suddenly? You make a fine young lady. Quite a delightful sight, if you weren't staring knives into the floor. Now, you're like family, you shouldn't be afraid in our presence. Why should you be afraid in anyone's presence?"

"Um…well…" I couldn't figure out what to say. Just dropping the sentence, I said, "Could you all just call me Leea?"

"Of course," said Lady Louise, pleased.

"Of all the mysteries in the world, the one about women will probably be one us men will never figure out," remarked Lord Pent. "What say you, Erk?…Erk?"

Erk just stared at me with a thoughtful expression. "I-I…think…it's pretty…"

At this, Lord Pent and Lady Louise laughed. Then, Lady Louise, her eyes sparkling, turned to me and said, "Now we have to see you in your gown and robe."

* * *

When Lady Louise was finished dressing me up like a doll, she said, "The lavender robe I want you to wear inside the castle. You can wear the green one you had outside if you don't want to get these dirty. The red gown is for dances and special occasions. The blue one I want you to wear when you begin traveling again. And you don't need to wear all those trinkets if you would rather not. There. And here is your new sleeping gown. You will find it quite comfortable."

I curtsied to Lady Louise in thanks.

"Now, now! Don't bother yourself to do that with me! We are family. Now, let's rush to dinner. We can't have Lord Pent and Erk waiting," said Lady Louise, fondly patting my cheek.

* * *

I was at my balcony, looking at the stars as I thought about Lyndis's Legions. I missed Serra's loud chatter and Florina's quiet whispers. I missed scolding Sain and hunting with Wil. I missed talking with Lyn and, funny as it is, Matthew. He was an odd character. I didn't know Dorcas, Rath, Lucius or Wallace well enough to really miss them, or Nils and Ninian. Come to think of it, those two think they say thank you too much. And I missed Kent, naturally.

The stars were bright and winking at me. The air was unmoving. It was chilly. I pulled my robe tightly around me. Winter was almost gone. The sparkling snow was bright and beautiful. Most of the time, I was too far south to feel the actual winter. now that I'm in Eutruria, it hit me like a fly by a flyswatter.

I turned around and entered my room again. But not before I noticed a shadow move again. It was on the roof below me, not more than six feet away from me. In my room, I quickly closed the patio door. I shivered.

There was a man with a hooded cloak, leering with golden eyes at me. His skin was so pale, and his hair, which wasn't as dark as mine, was tied back in a ponytail. When he saw me, he gave me a mocking grin. Then, a symbol lit up on the tiles of the roof where he stood. He vanished.

* * *

I spent hours of my time in Eutruria devouring book after book of history, geography, religion, myth and legends all into my head every day that I spent there. Today, it was to get the leering golden eyes out of my head. The library was wonderfully large, the crammed bookshelves towering past my reach and echoing with silence. Often times, I see Erk there too. But we go about our own business and let the silence envelope us, even though we appreciated the others presence.

I learned about the Scouring, more about St. Elimine (now I won't be so very clueless), the legendary heroes, the continent of Elibe, the houses of Lycia, and some more common knowledge. I learned of Bern's mighty forces of air, House Ostia's grand knights, and Eutruria's unmatched magicians. It was all fantastic to me. Not as dull as algebra.

* * *

Breakfast was merry the next morning, as it always is due to Lord Pent and Lady Louise. Lady Louise would always be sweet and childish, as is her nature. Lord Pent would tell us about his latest discoveries of nature. Sometimes I tell of things that I remembered from science. The people of Elibe still haven't learned that the Earth, or the planet –– whatever they call it –– revolves around the sun, tilts, and spins, causing the sun to rise and set and the seasons to occur. When I told Lord Pent this, his brows crinkled in shock. My idea must have seemed bizarre.

That morning, Lord Pent was explaining something about birds. I barely listened to him, which would have been considered odd. But I had more important things in mind. Is Count Reglay in danger if whoever is seeking me wants to get me badly? Is Lady Louise and Erk in danger? Who is that man I saw two days ago? I can't let anything happen to them. They are the closest people to family that I have now.

Though I didn't mean to, I unintentionally gave up hoping –– but there was a slim strand –– for Mallista to fix the machine. It completely fled my mind during those joyous days I spent in Castle Wrigley. I could have been easily passed up for a normal person who belonged to Elibe now. I worried about everyday things that are usual for Elibe. I have changed. Would my mother still love me for who I am now?

"Amelia. Amelia?" said Lord Pent. I snapped out of thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Lord Pent," I said. He shook his head with a smile.

"The mercenaries will return in a week or so."

"Really? Has a month passed already? But I've had so much fun here. That's the problem with time. You're too short on it when you are enjoying yourself and have too much when you'd rather not," I said after stuffing a waffle down my throat.

"Amelia! Please don't talk with your mouth full! That isn't at all lady-like behavior!"

"Pardon me, Lady Louise," I said sheepishly.

"And Erk, I have found another employer for you," said Lord Pent. "Her name is Priscilla of Caerlon. She leaves to Bern on the day after the morrow. You will be ready by then?"

"Yes, Master," said Erk.

"Very well. Now I have a meeting to attend to. Louise, you will come with me?"

"Of course, Lord Pent. All you must do is ask and I shall be by your side," she replied in a musical voice. "Might Amelia attend me there?"

"If she would like," Lord Pent said, awaiting my answer.

"Actually, I would rather not," I replied, washing my breakfast down with freshly squeezed orange juice. Do these guys know about vitamin C already? I never went to meetings before. My dad used to take me to work if Mom was busy, but I would have to read magazines or do word puzzles to pass my time while I waited in the lobby. Cassiele had a baby-sitter, and I hated the woman, so Dad took me with him.

But I had no intention of having everyone else fall in danger because of me.

"All right," sighed Lady Louise in a glum way. "I will see you when I return," she said, in a bright mood again.

I nodded.

* * *

I sat in the comfy sitting chair, reading _Battle Tactics of the Olden Age_. The fire in front of me was spitting and crackling underneath a giant painting displaying a battle scene between a sage and three soldiers. The sage, clothed in an indigo cape, was casting a spell of ice while the men holding up pikes were back stepping away. Around me, the towering shelves, which were twice as tall as me, were crammed with books. I liked the feeling of being in midst of so much history written in the books –– being surrounded by the ink that was fresh long ago. It felt like being in a time machine with all the years in display to choose from, the buttons of an elevator.

Currently, the author was explaining of the benefits of using your surroundings. It was all review –– using the mountains, hills trees, rivers –– that sort of thing. After reviewing the weapon triangles, I flipped the page as Erk entered the room, the door swinging open silently. The carpet padded his footsteps, but recently, I have begun to notice the lightest of sounds. I'll bet that would come in handy.

"Hello, Erk," I said in a quiet voice.

"Hmm," he said as he browsed the shelves.

"Picking books to take along?"

He smiled and nodded.

"It will be…different without you," I said in a sad tone.

"You learned solidity before," he said.

"Yes, but I prefer company."

"If you were to get hired by someone you didn't know, you would have to know how to deal with them. Not all times will you be with people you know."

"That's true," I said.

"When that day comes, if it does, I suspect you would use words to squirm out?"

"I guess…"

"I believe you should learn some ways of defending yourself."

"I do know…gosh! How could I have been so lazy!" I said with a cry of dismay. "Hah! Sensei would kill me!"

"Sensei?"

"Ahem…my…defensive arts teacher…" I said. "I have to begin practicing immediately! I could have forgotten tons of movements –– what disaster would befall me if I can't defend myself!" I rose from the comfortable chair, already wanting to sit back down again. "How could I let this happen?" I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"That would be a sound idea," said Erk as I brushed past him through the door.

"I'll see you later!" I called back over my shoulder.

* * *

After I personally fed Cassy, I searched for an empty room without very much inside. Finally deciding to ask a maid, she directed me to the ballroom. Thanking her, I locked the doors. Pacing to the middle of the large circular room, I observed my surroundings. There were tapestries lining the walls, curtains shrouding me away from the outside world, another large painting high over my head, and the floor was cold marble when I took off my shoes. Setting aside my robe, I thanked myself for remembering to request a page's uniform. The maid gave me a clean, sporty one that I easily fit into.

I stretched first, and then began basic karate. Slowly intensifying, I cursed myself for letting my muscles grow weak and hard to flex. After my solo training, I changed back into my robe and sorely climbed up the stairs back into the library. Erk was still there, sitting at the table by the torch hanging at the corner.

"How went it?" asked Erk.

"Horrible! I remembered all the moves, thankfully, but my body is so horribly out of shape! My muscles are weak and don't flex well enough, I grew incredibly slow, and I'm so sore all over!" I moaned, sitting myself into the armchair.

"That happens. Whatever it is you do, keep practicing while you are with the mercenaries. I'm sure it will do you good," he said as he grinned at my displeasure.

"I will…I have to."

* * *

The next day blew past, and now I stood at the gates of Castle Wrigley with Erk and his new employer, Lady Priscilla. She was very polite, and Lady Louise noted that I should make her my role model quietly so only I would hear. I can't say I wasn't irritated about that.

"Watch yourself, Amelia. And keep practicing…whatever you had been," said Erk as he nodded goodbye to me.

"Okay, I will," I promised. "But in return, you better not overdo yourself."

With another nod, he turned away from Lady Louise and me. Swinging onto Elradir, he waved and quickly dispersed from us, meeting Priscilla some ways away from the gate where she had waited patiently.

And it sort of hurt as I watched him leave. I didn't want to say goodbye. I felt this way to Lyn's Legions too. And with a final mourning look at Erk and Priscilla, I turned away –– only to find Lady Louise, teary-eyed. She brushed away her tears and smiled grimly.

"Come now. We can't stand here forever," she said.

* * *

I hugged Lady Louise, whispering, "Thank you so much! You have been like a mother to me, just as you wanted."

"It was my pleasure. Do come and visit us sometime," she said, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek.

"I will. And Lord Pent, thank you so much," I said. He gave me a warming smile. I turned to the mercenaries again, turning my back on Castle Wrigley and the two loving couple. Mounting on Cassy, I coaxed her to catch up with them, for they had started in a slow pace without me.

"Here comes Her Majesty! How many years did that take?" asked Troy from atop his wyvern as he flew over me.

"Quiet, you," I said, but I was grinning. I guess it wasn't so bad to be with these guys.

"Good to have you back with us as we begin yet another journey of peril ––

"That's enough, Chad," Brad said, cutting him short.

The actions of the two paladins reminded me of Kent and Sain. I smiled at the thought. Both pairs were rather amusing to watch.

"Hey, Amelia!" greeted Orchid as she reared her horse to me. "We will be traveling through Ilia to Bern as messenger to the queen of Bern. Isn't that exciting?" she asked, eyes sparkling with the thought.

"Yeah!" I said, giggling in the end. "This is awesome. I mean, how many people get to meet Count Reglay and the Queen Hellene? And we get to travel around the continent."

"It is said that Countess Reglay is a distant relation to the queen," said Fiora as she had her pegasus canter beside me. "It is good to see you."

"Hehe, thanks!" I said gleefully. "Say, Troy, isn't Bern where you come from? I mean, you and that wyvern and all…"

"Yeah. After I had gained enough training, I thought, 'Well, there are plenty of pegasus riders up there that all become mercenaries. Perhaps I can join them and become a mercenary too!' And that's exactly what I did," he said.

We were at town now, attracting curious onlookers, especially the flying creatures. A little girl pointed at the pegasi and wyvern in awe and fear to her mother. I smiled. Marching through the busy town, we exited to the north, heading for Ilia.

* * *

"Blast the snow! It's too cold!" I snapped as the snow flew at me.

"You think the snow is cold? Look at me? Hah, come on, little girl. You can do better than me here!" said Malondar. He had finally begun to speak to me. I gave him a glance and immediately my anger at the snow turned to pity for him. He was barely wearing more than a vest of cowhide and long trailing pants like cowboy would.

"I'm sorry. I must sound impertinent," I said.

"No worries, Amelia. We've heard worse from Troy," said Minuette as the fliers flew low so as not to get lost from us and to keep the wyvern and pegasi out of the gusts. The snow was coming down so fast; it got hard to see where we were going.

"You know, I really wish we didn't press so hard, Fiora. We could have just missed the entire blizzard if we stayed at the mountains even an hour longer," said Troy.

"It doesn't matter. We need shelter, now!" I coughed.

"Uh-oh. That wasn't a cough, was it? We can't have us all catching our deaths. Let's get ourselves somewhere we can squeeze together to stay out of the wind and snow," said Orchid. "And is that a cliff? Come on! It will keep us safe! I have no intention on dying seventeen summers into my life!"

Fifteen yards to the right, a mound rose into a craggy cliff, and at the other side, it dropped four feet or so. We somehow managed to beckon the horses down after Ripper, the wyvern, snarled at them in fury. Once the panicked horses were calm, Ripper settled behind them, the pegasi at his side.

The cliff was wide, keeping us all sheltered from the snow. Here was the only patches of dry earth I have seen for almost two days.

"I-It is s-so c-c-cold!" moaned Minuette. "I can't believe I j-j-just said that! I'm a rider f-f-from Ilia! Gah!"

Eventually, Fiora, Orchid and I were huddled together to keep each other warm while Troy had Minuette curled with him. The other men were currently doing push-ups to get the blood moving and to get warmed up. Currently, Brad was on 57, Chad on 46, and Malondar on 52.

"Fiora, what kind of life did you have here?" I asked.

"I had to support my two sisters after my parents passed away. Oh, what are they doing now? I'm quite certain Farina is overcharging right now. But Florina…She fares so badly with men," said Fiora with despair.

"Florina? She's doing fine in Castle Caelin," I said, shocked.

"You know her? Last I heard, she had flown south to see her friend before beginning as a mercenary…" Fiora looked at me with equal surprise as I gave her.

"Well, she's doing fine. There's only one person you have to worry about if any for her. That's Sain, the sub-commander," I said, shaking my head just thinking of him.

Eventually, I was telling this little group of people my tale of what had happened with Lyndis's Legions. They muttered surprise when I told them about pulling Sain by the ear when he flirted with Florina. Fiora had a dark frown. Brad and Chad had agreed that they wanted to meet Kent –– and Troy mentioned remembering that Erk said I had Kent for me, to my embarrassment (though secretly, I was proud too). Fiora had connected Serra to Farina, and I began to wonder what kind of a person Farina would be. Soon, they heard it all. And by then, the snow had stopped.

"All right, let's be on the road again," said Brad.

"What a tale of adventure! The stakes were high, yet Lyndis's Legions prevailed! You must introduce these people to me, Amelia! It is honor enough to meet you!" said Chad, bright as ever as we had Troy's wyvern push out the horses.

"Please, honor? I have a long way to go to be good enough for that!" I said.

"But you will get there, someday," said Fiora.

I smiled. "Someday…someday, I'll be sought for my skills. But until then, I'll work hard as ever!"

"Yes. Then I will have the pleasure to say _I_ was in service with her for Count Reglay," said Orchid.

"And I will have the pleasure to say I had lots of friends to help me on the way!"

* * *

The frigid snow sparkled as we traversed it. The sun was a pale pinpoint of light that didn't do very well in Ilia. We were twelve days in, and getting used to the cold. Wrapped in my fur coat, Lady Louise had bought it before I left, I beckoned my mare to move. We were stopping by at a village. Finally, bedding. The cold slush and hard rock was not fit for me.

Chad took in everything, reminding us that he will have to have stories for his granddaughter back in Eutruria. Troy and Minuette were usually sitting together, speaking in whispers. Orchid and Fiora were probably the closest members of the entire gang of mercenaries. We conversed on almost everything when we rested, from family and friends to cherished memories to favorite foods and dislikes. Malondar does laugh for all the littlest things…even if they aren't funny. And his laughter is booming. Brad kept getting this dreamy look sometimes; thinking about his wife again was what Orchid said about this.

The harsh wind bit at my cheeks as I coughed lightly. The sky was a pale blue, the horizon looked so distant, streaked with blue sky and a flat plain of snow. It felt like we were in a desert, this time of snow. Everyone fell into the gloomy trance of silence.

That is, until I dismounted and chucked a hard-packed ball of snow at Orchid. Orchid snapped out with a "Hey!" Looking back to me, she grinned and also dismounted.

Brad, at the lead, turned his mount around and said, "What's going on? We haven't the time to fool around."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt us to lighten up once in a while," said Chad as he jumped off his horse and hurled a massive missile of snow to Troy. Ripper easily glided out of its path and the snowball hit Troy squarely on the head.

"Wha –– Hey!" Troy commanded his wyvern to use its tail to kick up the snow toward us. At this, Orchid, Chad and I took it as our cue to mount and ride away for our life as Malondar and Brad shared a laugh.

* * *

 _Cassiele stood beside me and muttered, "I like Oreos more than you!"_

" _Fine! But the peaches are still stampeding towards us!" I said._

 _We were at the gate of Castle Caelin, facing it. I turned around and saw the shaman who had followed me. He gave me that mocking grin again…where did I see it before? From inside his cloak, he slipped out a tome. Behind him, a herd of cattle were grazing on…milkweed? Ew…Anyway, the shaman began to read out a spell. Suddenly, the ground was swallowed in a dark liquid. Blood. It seeped towards Cassiele and me._

" _Leea, what's that? What's happening?" asked Cassiele, curious expression turning to horror as the blood continued to approach us._

" _I-I…" I felt tendrils of fear crawl into me and consume me._

" _Leea!" A familiar voice that filled me with relief called out. I turned back to see Kent on his horse, quickly rearing beside me. "Let us be gone from here!"_

 _The relief spread quickly through me again. He will take me away. And Cassiele. We'll be safe. "Cassiele, let's ––_

" _I cannot take him," said Kent, his face oddly without feeling._

" _What? Why?"_

" _Leea," said Cassiele, his eyes wide with fear._

" _I can't leave him!" I cried, suddenly angry._

" _So be it," said Kent. Then, the blood seeped to him, and impossibly, crawled over his horse –– over him –– like vines on a fence, and he cried out in anguish as fire sprang up on him._

" _Kent!" I whispered weakly in despair, backing away. The blood crawled closer, to me now._

" _Come on, Leea!" said Cassiele. He was running towards the castle. He was almost there._

 _I couldn't move. I was too terrified as I watched the flames eat away at Kent. When finally he collapsed from his horse to the ground, I could hear him still whispering in death, "Why? Leea, why?"_

 _Suddenly, something popped into my head. This blood belonged to those that died before me, under the hand of Lyndis's Legions. The shaman let out a gasp of laughter as the magic rune lit up underneath him and swallowed him up. A hand grabbed at my wrist from behind me, and I yanked it away as I turned. The shaman was right behind me now._

 _He spoke in a quiet, hissing voice, "Come with me. My master awaits you with anticipation. Come with me. My master awaits you with anticipation. Come with me. My master ––_

" _No!" I cried. I turned around again._

" _Let us be gone from here!" said Kent from atop his horse. Wait…wasn't he dead?_

" _Leea," said Cassiele. Once again, he too was beside me. Everything was happening again._

" _I-I…" I stood confused now. I looked from Kent to Cassiele._

 _Kent swung towards me and easily took me around the waist and hoisted me on his horse._

" _Aaaaah!" cried Cassiele, this time he scorched with the flames._

" _No!" I cried in despair again. Kent wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close, shielding me away from Cassiele's torturous screams. Then we galloped away, towards Castle Caelin. Blackness shrouded everything, and again, I saw the shaman before me._

" _Come with me. My master awaits you with anticipation. Come with me," he repeated. I stepped away from him, shaking my head._

" _No, go away! Leave me alone!"_

 _Suddenly I fell away –– and I was standing between Cassiele and Kent._

 _Kent spoke, "Let us ––_

" _Enough! Enough! Stop!" I screamed and my knees buckled as I collapsed to the ground, heaving with tears. The blood reached both Cassiele and Kent this time, and both of them burned, giving me a look of such sadness it plugged the blood in my heart with guilt and horror. "Please…stop…go away…This is not happening, Amelia, this is not happening. Go away…disappear…let it all go away…" I whimpered as I crouched to the ground._

" _Come with me. My master awaits you with anticipation…" said the shaman. He stood right before me, and anyone can mistake my position to kneeling to him._

" _Why?" I raised my head, a bit hopeful. Everything around me was covered with darkness again. There was nothing but he and I in existence. He now kneeled beside me on one knee._

" _He will make things better. Come with me. Come with me. Come with me."_

 _Suddenly, there were voices from all around me._

" _Come with me."_

" _No." That…was mine._

" _Don't go." Cassiele._

" _Come back." Mom's voice._

" _Do the right thing, Amelia." Dad._

" _Leea…" Kent's voice is so faint. "Leea…"_

" _I'm not asking you to stay…" Lyn's voice._

" _A blossom blooms in the shadows…" Sain's voice is so grim._

" _Isn't it obvious?" Wil's voice._

 _What is going on? I don't understand._

" _Come with me. The path will be clearer. Come with me. Come with me." This voice, the shaman's, was the clearest. "Come with me. Come with me. Come with me."_

* * *

I jerked up, at first confused by my surroundings. I was in the inn's room. Alone. There was a small window on one wall, through which moonlight poured on my blanket. Suddenly, a shadow moved over it.

My heart still thrashed in my chest as I breathed hard, as if after the mile run at school. My ears pounded with the echoes: _Come with me. Come with me. Come with me._ I shook my head and whimpered slightly.

Disgusted at myself for such weakness, for this…whimpering like a puppy, I stood up and strode to the window. The night was perfectly clear outside, shining with stars. The glowing orb of the moon, which was right in front of me, cast luminescent shadows from the east. It was about to set. My eyes play tricks on me. I blinked.

There, in front of me, on the roof of a cottage…

…was the shaman.

My heart froze. As did my limbs.

He was looking down for some reason. I looked down, but there was nothing there. Then, he lifted his head, his eyes glowing from under the hood. I could almost see his lips curl into that mocking grin again. He nodded. And disappeared into the magic rune again, leaving the echoes of a gasp of cruel laughter behind.

And I continued to stare at the spot where he stood, terrified.

That was no ordinary dream. The shaman knew about it.

But how?

* * *

 **A/N: All right, looks like the first part of Paranoid Mission is almost coming to a close. The Eliwood arc is twice as long, and I'll be posting it as a sequel. It was too much fun having Amy get close to Lady Louise and Lord Pent. I don't think I've seen other fanfics much that deal with the year-long gap (I think a year?) between Lyndis's route and Eliwood's route. If you've seen a few good ones, send some recommendations my way! ;)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! :D**


End file.
